Black Wings Tricks
by ShadowXF
Summary: Rewrite of Into the Black Wings. To home he returns from a journey of peril and hardship for freedom. Now free he sees the world in new lights. Why couldn't life be simple? Because Chaos reigns his soul for he is the Trickster.
1. Returns

**Black Wing Tricks Part 1: Returns**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Tokyo, Yongen-Jaya

The last few days of his probation had finally came. Ren had been feeling energized as of recent and he felt such a relief of freedom that he had longed for so long. He had been spending the last of his school days enjoying the company of his various friends and confidants hanging out and working shift. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't going to miss them but he knew that his time in Tokyo had ended.

On the day before he was scheduled to leave Tokyo he spent time walking around downtown Shinjuku and could only see crowd merging and appearing figures around him like a mist. Walking past a window of the clothing store he looked at the window seeing his reflection the glass.

As he looked into the window for a second he saw a wing come out of his back.

'Like the ones on Satanael.' Ren thought as he blinked only for the wing to vanish.

Ren shook his head and continued to walk towards the movie theater. As he walked into theater he saw that they were running a movie called Last Fantasy: Children of the Advent. Buying a ticket, Ren walked passed a white-jacketed man with white hat. The man had a rough expression on his face but he seemed to have finished the movie and looked more relaxed. The two made eye contact with each other but neither thought about the other much and they only passed each other. Ren did felt another presence behind the man but ignored it he had wanted to watch a movie and no one would stop him.

* * *

The Next Day

Ren Amamiya was enjoying his ride that he had received from his friends enjoying his last gift to him as was to left back at home in Kuoh as soon as possible.

As they sat in the car listening to music watching the beautiful ocean, Ryuji asked a question.

"Hey, guys did you ever look in a mirror or window the last few weeks?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that comment for how obvious it was.

"Seriously, Ryuji, we all do look in a mirror every morning." Ann responded slightly annoyed on how stupid the question was.

Ryuji shook his head, "I walked pass a window two days ago and I thought I had a tail."

Ren raised his eyebrow at that statement. He remembered yesterday and his walk to the movie theater and the window but even he was skeptical.

"Ryuji, why are you so interested in this?" Ren asked wondering where this was coming from.

Ryuji lay back on the seat, as the van was moving along the highway, and began to explain, "Well, ever since Christmas whenever I glance in a mirror I see a monkey tail on me and when I blink or look at the mirror directly it vanishes."

Everyone's eyes narrowed as if this was happening to them as well.

Ryuji looked around seeing the strange look in everyone's faces and said the blatantly obvious, "Did this all happen to you?"

Everyone nodded and for a while in van no one said a thing.

Makoto was the next one to speak up nervously, "Well, what did everyone else see the mirror? I saw a necklace with a golden cross on it."

Ann raised her hand and said, "I walk by windows and I see a pair of black dogs walking right beside me and when I put my hand where the dog is I feel a slight nuzzle like an actual dog."

Morgana shivered in Ren's lap and looked around saying, "Are they here right now? Not that I am afraid."

Ren just smiled and petted Morgana who purred saying, "That is riggghht."

As he was the leader, Ren told that he had been seeing a black wing whenever he walks pass windows or mirrors.

"Plants really seem to grow faster than before Christmas." Haru mentioned as she was sitting properly.

Futaba not wanting to be left out said, "I sometimes see my laptop become a book."

Morgana purred and said, "I see sometimes wings on my feet but I think it was crow feathers but the wings I think were white."

Yusuke being the last one said, "I find myself enjoying a nice breeze and I don't feel as cold outside but not to warm either."

Everyone felt awkward until Futaba climbed over to the front and turned on the radio.

_**Plays Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There**_

"Hey this isn't the time to be so down let's enjoy our last day with our leader." Futaba said smiling uplifting everyone.

Ren smiled with happiness and opened the roof window and stared into the distance and watched cars and the ocean being passed as they drove on.

* * *

Kuoh Town Afternoon

As the group drove into the town, Ren gave a verbal tour of his old home from the restaurants, to the old church, and to the schools within the area.

As they stopped at a gas station Ren said, "Hey guys I'll come and visit if I can."

Everyone nodded and with tear felt goodbyes drove off after refueled and went off.

Ren carrying his bag with Morgana sitting inside he started his walk towards home.

He walked down the street seeing his old home decided to get a meal before arriving home again and walked through town until he came upon a ramen stand. He sat down and grabbed one of the menus from a stand began to skim through the various ramen choices and other dishes the stand had. The memory of his former friends and him at the stand washed over him as glazed through. Ren scrolled down and found his favorite ramen – kessakuraaramen (1). This ramen contained a beef broth with roasted pork slices, dried seaweed, soy marinated chicken, fried onion pieces, and a sun-side-up egg.

The storeowner looked at the boy as he went through the menu stopping on the choice he had picked. Kid had expensive taste but he merely accepted the order and took the cash from the kid, which had a bit of extra money. The kid told him to keep some change and he didn't seem to mind and asked if he had any fish. The old man smiled and handed a bit extra cooked fish he had prepared and the boy opened his bag revealing a cat that ate the fish happily. Chuckling he prepare ramen with extra care to make sure everything was perfect for this generous customer.

"It has been a while since I been here in Kuoh." Ren mused as he watched the old man cook the ramen.

The old cook looked at the boy then towards the food again, "You from around here."

Ren smiled and said, "I live here but I had to be out of town for a year."

The old cook finished the cooking and handed Ren the ramen, "Well, I hope this is a good dish to welcome you home."

Ren smiled and took the bowl. After he put the bowl down he offered his hand and said, "Name is Ren."

The old man's eyes widened and said, "Your that kid I heard what happen to ya. I thought I recognized you."

Ren chuckled as he ate the warm comforting ramen, "A lot has changed in that time, hasn't it old man Teuchi."

The old cook gave big grin, "Well you have grown also you seem less distant than you used to be."

After Ren took a bite of the noodles, he continued, "I had journey of a lifetime and I will never forget the friends I made this year."

As the two talked into the late afternoon and Ren finished his ramen, they caught up on what had happened including that the Kuoh Academy had been changed from an all girls academy to a mixed gender school.

Ren thanked the old chef and started walking home though somehow he felt that someone was watching him and activated his Third Eye Technique and his head began to pound like a beating drum. His eyes were on fire and in his voice chanted a tone in his head.

_**Born again Fallen Angel of Freedom**_

_**Remember role in the world**_

_**My son, call me father**_

_**Change all for the better**_

_**My last message to you**_

_**In my name dearest child**_

Ren was heaving and turned into an empty alley to get out of view. Five minutes passed and his vision cleared and he could feel his body thrumming with energy. He still had his Third Eye active and looked around seeing the aura of every person in the town. It was like his power had received an upgrade and then some. The aura of people over the whole town was practically white and turning in a 360° seeing white and little flakes of red, yellow, and the rest of the spectrum of colors. He then saw a red aura with flakes of dirty gray and yellow right around the corner in an alleyway less than a block away. Morgana who had been napping woke up by Ren's shaking and looked up to see that Ren had his head behind a corner looking cautiously.

"Yo Ren." Morgana whispered.

Ren looked down to his bag and gave the silence symbol. Ren was in very good shape after going to the gym, after his imprisonment from Juvenile Detention. He had practiced martial arts to fix up his training and improve his stamina and mental fortitude.

He walked slowly and quietly towards the other alleyway loosing his body, preparing. He was one foot away from alley and set himself in his stance and walked in front of the alleyway looking inwards to find no one.

He didn't relax and looked up in the alley, nothing. He activated Third Eye again, nobody above or in front of him. He turned around and nothing. He relaxed and deactivated Third Eye and began to walk back home keeping his senses on full alert. Someone had begun to follow him without him knowing and that raised his paranoia to the maximum.

Ren would never know it but the being who sensed him was scared at the strength of magic she had sensed from the boy walking down the street and she would later report on the boy.

Ren also would pick up a sandwich and a sashimi grade tuna from the local market to have when he got home.

* * *

Evening – Amamiya Residence

Ren was exhausted like a day from mementos just ended and Ren knew he would have to come back home soon. As walked up the path to the house he looked at the place that raised him and gave him kick the year before. He walked up to the door and took out the keys that he had received from his parents in elementary school and opened the door.

The lights were on and it seemed like Ren returned into a dream. He closed the door and took his shoes off. He saw the light on in the living room/kitchen area. He walked into the room to find a note written by his mother on the table.

He put his bag down on the floor and Morgana poked his head out watching as Ren picked up the paper.

On the front of the note said, _Ren_.

Ren took a deep breathe in and opened the note.

_My dearest child heard about your subsequent arrest and your criminal history remove. Your Father and I are out of town for the next month or so to do business your father has. You are to watch the house, go to school, and keep yourself healthy. We have left you money on your bed to use and don't worry about the mortgage and utilities we have your father and I paid via computer. We hope that you are better child than before. Also you are to go Kuoh Academy the day after you arrive so you can go to school at the Academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother_

Ren could only read it and laugh, hard. His parents didn't even think he had changed from his arrest though with that in mind his parent probably received a notice that his criminal record was erased with Shido out of power.

However, that meant good things for him, which gave him power over his life for a while longer.

"Looks like we are going to be on our own for a while Morgana." Ren said as he chuckled.

Morgana snickered saying, "Well looks like your going to have to balance your life again."

Ren smiled and said, "Yes indeed."

He checked the house out making sure that everything was there for his necessities. Minus the lack of food in the fridge, which he was going to pick up after his meeting with the school would be fine. He took out the sandwich and grabbing a knife from a rack began to slice the tuna for Morgana all while looking out into the window. Thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hey guys ShadowXF here with a remake of my **__**Into the Black Wing,**_ _**which I feel much better with and I am sorry if this came at a bit out of the blue but I thought this was more developed in terms of build up and set of the story that would be better for me in the end. I will be keeping up my previous work to refer as well as for people did enjoy my other work better than this I will hopefully improve on my writing skills and hope you enjoy. Also I am going to be working on my Code Geass crossover so everyone check out my other work I am working on.**_

**PS. Can you get the References I put into my story and Review. Also make theories on where the story will go this time and please refollow and for you new readers enjoy my work.**


	2. Midnight World

**Black Wing Tricks Part 2: Midnight World**

**I don't own anything**

**Last Week's reference: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure – Jotaro Kujo (DIU) and Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children – Movie.**

* * *

Saturday Morning in front of Kuoh

Ren woke up bright and early that morning to check out Kuoh Academy and get his forms for the school on his room's desk. As Ren was walking up to the school he sensed something in front of the school yet as he passed through he felt little to no resistance like slipping through thin sheets of mesh that allowed him through. As he walked to the front of the school he had to say that the academy was a nice Victorian style that he could tell that cost a small fortune. After he observed his soon to be school, he saw two girls in front of the school waiting for him.

As Ren walked up he felt the presence of these two girls and knew that they weren't human but he could tell that they are very controlled so he would control himself in their presence.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy." The short girl said offering her hand, "My name is Souna Shitori, I am the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy. You must be Ren Amamiya."

Ren nodded taking the hand, "Nice to meet you and I assume this is the Vice President?"

He looked at both girls. He saw that Souna had violet eyes with black hair with short bangs and glasses while the other girl a little taller had her black hair long down her back and her eyes were light brown also like Souna she had glasses.

The other girl nodded and said, "My name Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice President of Student Council."

He nodded and said, "Well, I am here to hand in my forms and receive my uniform, may we go inside?"

The two nodded and Souna said, "Follow me."

* * *

Student Council Room

Ren had to admit after the tour of the school and bit of both the current administration as well as the history of the school he had to admit if things were like Shujin he likely get in college in no time.

As they were finishing their talks and Ren hand in his forms, he was asked a particular question.

"I have to ask due our system, we found out you had criminal record that has now been wiped. Do you mind explaining?" Souna asked very politely.

Ren smiled and said, "Well, It's complicated and it was because of Shido filing the original lawsuit and they got in contact with the women that was the witness and she was admitted that Shido did threaten her and he was the one forcing himself on her instead of me assaulting Shido. Note on that I never even touched him and he was drunk and fell over."

Souna looked down at the files on her desk, "I see that explains why that has the cancel stamp on your file." Souna looked up and into Ren's eyes, "You will receive your uniform on Sunday in a package."

Ren nodded and said, "Thank you."

As Ren stood up, Souna did as well. She offered her hand. He shook it. The handshake was one of clear professionalism. It was almost as if both sides were observing each other within that moment. They let go.

Ren nodded and walked out of the Student Council Room planning the rest of his day.

Within the Student Council the two members began to discuss about the boy.

* * *

After Ren shops at the market

Ren had gotten all the necessary foods for Morgana and him to last a week as well as other necessities that were missing and all the while was trying to remember the feeling the too gave off as he shook their hand. The student council President had felt like flowing water and what he could get from the Vice President was like shards of a material though could not remember what that meant.

As he was walking down the street to his house, which was about three houses down, he saw that a man was parked in the middle of the street as if awaiting him. Ren put down the food and got into a stance, "May I help you sir?"

The man was wearing a fedora and trench coat. He was slightly taller than the average man, but that could be attributed to the trench coat. The man said, "What does a magician like you doing here?"

Ren narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What the heck do mean magician?"

"I mean I could sense the magic leaking out of you like a fine mist. You're obviously a novice or you have an excess of magic potential." The man responded as if the statement was obvious.

The man summoned spear of light, but it was not right it was as it slightly shaded over the spear making it darker. Ren immediately changed to dodging stance and jumped.

Not moment to soon as the spear of light pierced the ground where he was previously standing.

"Not bad, even if you are a novice magician you seem to be combat adapt." The man spoke revealing his face to Ren. As the man prepared another spear, Ren began to rush in knowing that he would have maybe one chance if he got in close.

The man through the spear and Ren turned his head at the right moment and avoided the spear by hair breath. Ren then jumped right into his range and struck the man in chest knocking the air out the man's lungs and followed up by a rush of blows that would have severely injured a man.

To Ren every hit was like hitting a toughen muscle of a body builder but he persisted striking with the intent to cripple this thing who through spears of light.

After a solid minute of strikes and slamming his fists into the man's gut, he retreated a few meters away.

The man still stood tall though his clothes look roughen up and he spoke with a bit of admiration, "Well your blows were well placed and for a human to make me feel this much pain despite not using any magic or weapon is impressive. But, I am far superior than you human."

As soon as he said it he summoned two spears of light and stared at Ren.

Ren making his remark said, "You know that is very rude of you to attack me and not even say your name."

The man smiled with humor and said, "Your funny human. Very well, my name is Dohnaseek, a fallen angel."

Ren made a bark of laugh, "I have seen many things but you're not the scariest fallen angel I've seen."

Dohnaseek obviously surprised on which fallen angel this boy was mentioning, but he really didn't care enough and through one of his spears.

Ren rolled off to the side and that was when Dohnaseek through his second one.

Ren was impaled through the chest straight in the gut.

He could feel the pain screaming through his body and tainted light that spread in blood. What sensation it was dying of impalement the pain in his chest and agony in his mind screaming in anguish.

And simple clear-cut voice uttered in his mind saying.

_**Really is a simple wound going to kill you?**_

Ren really was irritated by voice like his voice auto tuned.

_**A year of struggles should make you feeling nothing from this.**_

The voice persisted and he stood up. If he was looking at his body he would realize the spear being absorbed into his body and was repair the injury.

_**You defied a god, your society, your enemies, and revealed your true self.**_

He begun to howl in pain from his head and back like something was being pulled out his body.

_**I am thou, Thou art I**_

_**You freed the world from a god**_

_**You changed the world's reality**_

_**You are a Trickster the world beholds**_

_**You were locked in hell and ripped it from its hinges**_

_**You are …**_

Ren finished the words, "I am the Spirit of Chaos and Freedom."

When he spoke those words it was as if reality warped itself around him. His wound disappeared entirely. His clothes mended to what it was before. His eyes turned red from their usual gray.

Dohnaseek was shocked but recovered and summoned his spear. This one contained his full power and colored blue.

"You seemed to be stronger than you look but no matter I just impale you again." Dohnaseek said preparing to kill.

Dohnaseek threw the spear with full power and strength heading for Ren's head.

Ren moved his finger and caught the tip of spear with his finger.

Dohnaseek was in shock, "No, human could do that."

Ren was not done with his surprises, the spear then began to separate into two spears; one of twisted sinful darkness and the other of pure clean light.

Ren then grabbed both spears and the darkness was absorbed into him in his left hand while the right began to morph into shape. It was a beautiful spectacle with the light refracting into pieces and then connecting into gun parts creating a flintlock rifle.

"You fell out of paradise fallen one."

A beautiful pure midnight black wing unfurled out of Ren's back and he fired the rifle.

Dohnaseek was fast like most supernatural and was able dodge the bullet, but his senses told him to dodge again and he was right. The bullet was like hunting dog following his pray never missing and was heading straight towards the fallen with great glee.

Dohnaseek managed to dodge again and summoned a light spear to destroy the bullet. The bullet pierced through spear like tin foil and then proceeded to pierce Dohnaseek in his left leg, right arm, and his left ear.

Dohnaseek howled the pain that bullet caused. Normal bullets would sting but not burn like the bullet that pierced his body and the fallen was trying cohesively to put thoughts in head but the only thing that came to mind was, 'I am going to die.'

Ren looked down at mess of an angel that was on the street and then looked to his wing on his left side and said, "Fly fallen angel, I don't care who you are but stay out my way."

Ren walked towards his groceries, dispersing his rifle, and picked up the groceries walking past the fallen angel bleeding in the streets.

* * *

A few minutes later

As soon as the pain subsided in Dohnaseek's mind and his eyes were able to focus he realized that the boy had left him to either live or die and decided it be better to fight another day somewhere else and go back to Grigori.

* * *

Amamiya Residence

Ren was exhausted and as soon as dropped off the groceries and put some food in Morgana's new dish and some water too he promptly collapsed and began to dream.

Morgana the ever-loving cat was napping the whole time.

* * *

The Dream

"Father why do you have to do this?" The voice from his mouth said but it wasn't his voice.

It was a beautiful garden with many fruits, vegetables, and flowers. However it seemed to be missing animal life. The two were located on a hill at the top of garden. The game they were playing was chess. Ren's side was black while the old man across from him was white.

"Because it is the right thing to do." The old man spoke as he moved his knight.

The voice spoke again while moving a bishop, "Father, the consequences of this action is massive on not only the world but all of reality."

The old man moved a pawn and said, "My son, you are denying existence of my freedom."

The voice was colder this time and moved his rook, "My role is my concern and do you know I have the power to match your own father."

The old man chuckled and move his queen, "Son, you understand this my choice and my responsibility. I trust you will watch and maintain choice in the world like you have always done. I'll let … lead."

The voice was panicking but moved a pawn, "Your not serious, I want you live if any of the others knew what you are planning to do."

"I know that is why this is my final duty to the world my child and I believe this is checkmate." The old man said before he moved his pawn into his masterpiece.

Ren felt like he experience a world beyond his imagination.

In between dream and reality, mind and matter a hymn was playing in full glory for all who slept that day.

* * *

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter I got up. I hope this is good enough that there is little to no problems with my story telling I hope this is even better than the first time I wrote in original story. And there is one reference and for those who are real sharpshooters there is a slight reference if you stretch it.**

**PS. Bonus points to slight reference if you get it**

**Shout out to: Have a Little Feith and deathreapsonce for the Final Fantasy Reference.**


	3. Bless Me

**Black Wing Tricks Part 3: Bless Me**

**I don't own anything**

**References: Hellsing – Rip Van Winkle's Magic Bullet (Bonus Stretch: A Certain Magical Index – Touma's Imagine Breaker)**

**Ren's Power Explanation – A fusion between himself and Satanael gave his power to control Chaos, Space and Reality. The rifle he wields allows him to focus on the direction on where the bullet goes at no matter what angle but it is most effective when the bullet curves or goes straight due to adhering limits of his strength due to be only beginning. Reality warping allows for also short teleports of any object within his view including himself. His powers will evolve over time as his power gets stronger, but his power on average will be very creative and broken in ways.**

* * *

Amamiya residence

Ren woke up that day feeling reborn and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he heard a flap.

Turning to his right side he saw nothing. He turned to his left side and saw a beautiful black fallen angel wing and immediately closed his eyes and began walking to his bathroom to wash his face.

He grabbed the cloth and began clean his face and after drying his face, he looked in the mirror. He saw the wing again and touched it. He felt it the feathered warmth of the wing and hand's heat flowing into each other and knew without a doubt this was weirder than when he was walking with Ryuji and met them when they met Ohya the first time.

*Shiver*

He would remember that day. The day abandoned Ryuji to the wolves. It was surprising he made it back alive.

Deciding it would probably be best shower he decided to relax and try to get used to his new powers as soon as he can.

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Living Room

Morgana was observing Ren manipulate his newfound powers. Morgana was used to strange things at this point that even the Phantom Thieves would find too weird in their spectrum and here was Ren flapping a fallen angel wing while manipulating space and summoning a rifle out of nowhere in the real world. Even as he watched Ren manipulated the fabric of reality he didn't even blink in surprise as if he knew that it was in human belief and hope that anything could exist even him and Ren. The only thing that did confuse Morgana was the fact the Universe had an obsession with the number 42 without reason or logic.

Morgana was becoming more amused at the ways Ren manipulated his abilities from teleporting cups full of coffee into his hand to twirling his rifle like baton and even vanishing into the air and flying while posing similar to a certain weird anime. As Ren made more and more mistakes he corrected them and improved the techniques he was given access to and they were as numerous as the stars in the sky.

Eventually by the evening Ren was done he was covered in sweat and ready to go out and have something easy to eat and swallow. After he showered again to clean off the sweat, he went out to find something that was very filling. He would bring back Morgana leftovers to eat.

* * *

Restaurant - Trattoria Antonia

Ren was happy he had found this wonderful Italian restaurant on edge of town. He found it when looking up for places to eat within the town and here he was in front of a simple but highly regarded restaurant. Supposedly the head chef was an apprentice under a legendary chef named Antonio Trussardi and named the restaurant after him.

As Ren was sat down he found the menu had a large amount of selection and the price was quite nice. Deciding on pasta, he chose Grilled Seafood Pasta Fra Diavolo, which contained; chili oil, spicy tomato sauce, lobster, large shrimp, clams, shallots, tuna, linguini, and pepper.

It was so good with rich flavor from the seafood with the acid to cut through the heavy seafood. He had some leftovers to take home and eventually thanking the Head Chef who came out ask if the food was within his standards and Ren responded with compliments and a generous tip.

He now felt ready to face his first day of school.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – 3rd Year Class B

Ren was now used to the looks he was receiving from his soon to be classmates and even now within the classroom dominated by females they were staring at him with almost confusion.

He wore his uniform the same as what the dress code required and wore his fake glasses he had the previous year. This all in all made him look suspiciously average but his eyes now were pure red and were showing his true personality of a fighter, someone strong, someone who protect what he has, and someone who was truly inspiring.

Ren gave his most debonair smile and said, "Hello, my name Ren Amamiya, I am in your care."

Every girl in the class had blushed, some even fainted, and the few guys looked towards Amamiya with awe.

No questions were ask of him by his class and he was told by his teacher to sit behind a girl named Akeno Himejima who was in the center of the class who shook his hand and allowed him to sit down and watch the class.

* * *

Lunchtime

Ren was having a tough time trying to find a place to eat at the school. Supposedly, he was given a name, _The Red Eyed Flying Angel (or Black Dragon)_, and he was now on the prowl to find a simple place to hide from his new fan club of girls.

He was really thankful he was able to teleport short distances to avoid them from finding him. As he was able to teleport short distance he listened in on multiple conversations learning about important people at the school. These include: the Great Oneesamas of Kuoh with members including Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima both of whom were in his class, The Prince of Kuoh Academy – Yuuto Kiba, The school mascot – Koneko Toujou, Student Council, and the Perverted Trio with Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motohama.

As Ren managed finally find a space on the roof walking through the door to avoid suspicion and found himself with the two Great Oneesamas.

"Welcome to our sanctuary at lunch." Akeno said smiling her usual kind smile.

Ren smile back and said, "Thank goodness I found it."

He turned towards the crimson redhead and said, "You must be Rias Gremory."

She nodded and smiled, "You are the new transfer student, Ren Amamiya."

They offered each other's hand and when the moment they connected they felt a scan on each side as if they were analyzing each other down the molecule.

Ren's thoughts were along the lines of she is not human.

Rias' thoughts were of the fact that this human contained fallen blood and Oil Tanker worth of energy.

The two smiled and Ren began to retreat to find another place but also find about Rias.

"Hey, I realized I forgot something in class I need to grab it. Nice meeting you." Ren smiled as he turned towards the door.

Rias smiled and said, "Nice meeting you, I hope everything goes well for you."

Ren opened the door and left feeling like he had to watch over back again.

* * *

Church on the Hill - Evening

Ren wasn't religious by any means and it wasn't like he was going to pray for anything but it had been a while since he had cleared his mind. He knew that the church would normally be quiet for him to think his thoughts of the last few days.

As soon as he opened the doors of the church he had walked in on a battle in progress, which suddenly stopped due to old door hinges squeaking like crying children. There stood Hyoudou Issei, Yuuto Kiba, and Toujou Koneko along with a priest who looked like he was on a high.

His only words were, "Why do things like this always happen to me?"

The priest was the first to unfreeze and rushed to Ren screaming, "How sad, a devil lover just appeared for me to kill."

Priest was wielding a sword made of light and pistol, which was likely enchanted. Ren didn't care and grabbed the sword of light in his right hand.

"Wow, what a crappy sword." Ren remarked as he kicked the priest in the side and sent him into pillar causing the priest to gasp. Said priest also let go of his sword when he was kicked in the side thanks to Ren's incredible grip.

The priest fell to ground and began to cough in pain, "You're not a devil and you grabbed my sword! YOU SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ren ignored said priest and the devils in the room and manipulated the light sword and reformed his rifle from a few days before.

Ren smirked and twirled his weapon like a child's toy, "Well, this looks much better now."

Ren then activated his Third Eye and saw the auras of the people in the room but also in a secret passage below the alter. He then turned his eyes towards the group of red aura and said, "I'll deal with the priest for now, there is a secret passageway below the alter, go."

The three auras became the other three people in the room who looked skeptical but listened to the advice ran towards the alter and eventually going down into the depths.

The priest was now on his feet staring with pure hatred towards Ren, "You filthy devil lover, I turn you into Swiss cheese."

As he said this he raised his gun and fired rapid fires shots. Ren then activated his reality warping power and angling the bullets to miss him.

"Really for a so called priest, you're a lousy shot." Ren mocked as he aimed his rifle above his head.

The priest screamed in anger, "You stupid devil lover, I'll kill you, kill you, and kill you again."

Ren just laughed at the bullets being shot at him and then shot his rifle shot into the air and knocked the bullets away in the air with his own single shot. As soon as the bullets collided with his shot, the ricochet bounced the shot off every bullet and then piercing through the man's arms. All the bullets that were shot in the air fell dead and the priest howled in pain at the wounds.

"Why do these damn bullets hurt so much?" The priest howled as held his wounded arms.

Ren stared into the man's eyes and said, "All are mortal before my power."

The priest snarled and grabbed a ball, which he threw onto the ground creating a smoke screen.

"I'll make you fear my name devil lover. I am Freed and I'll gut you later, when I get better." The priest said as his presence retreated.

Ren lowered his gun and said, "What a mad man. Shame Mementos disappeared before we help with everyone we could, but it was getting forgotten or everyone's enslavement."

Shifting his eyes around, Ren then activated Third Eye and search around. His precision with the technique was now more controlled and he could see everything around him in now 360° observation along with piercing through the ground and walls.

Outside the church were four figures. Two had black auras, each having little unique feeling just looking at them, while the other two had gray auras, which had similar auras to each other.

Down the stairs laid a huge assortment of generic white auras with a small amount of gold, another gray aura, three black auras with unique flairs again, and a single empty shell of aura that was weakening fast. However one of the black auras and the hollow aura were coming up the stairs and Ren looked towards the alter to see Issei Hyoudou and blond girl nearly naked coming up the stairs.

Issei didn't even look at him focusing entirely on the girl putting her down. The blond girl had red cheeks, sweating, and in obvious pain.

"Hang in there! You will be free soon, stay with me." Issei tried to energize the dying girl, "You have to fight."

The girl raised her hand, which was obviously drain her strength.

Issei grasped the hand and said, "That's it! Be strong."

The girl smiled from the warmth of Issei's hand and spoke, "I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

The girl was smiling even though she was in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!" Issei was not taking the truth well and was tearing up hard.

Ren than began to walk to the two listening while preparing to try something help.

Issei was trying to reject the reality right now in front of him all while speaking, "We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

The girl was blink her glossy eyes and spoke in response as Ren was charging magic into his palm, "If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

Issei was happy with the response and still crying said, "Let's go! Come to our school!"

The girl patted Issei's cheek, pushing away the tears, and said, "You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Ren interrupted saying, "You can live."

He struck his hand into her chest restoring her weaken soul a fraction to hold on longer. Issei could only look at the boy in shock and screamed, "ASIA!"

Issei summoned a gauntlet and attacked Ren who caught the fist and said, "Calm down, I managed to restore some the damage but she is missing that I can't fix without."

Issei's eyes widen at that response and relaxed until another fallen angel appeared from the alter.

Ren turned his eyes towards the female fallen and she was sporting a BDSM outfit. Not exactly Ren's expected understanding of what an 'angel' is supposed to look like but hey when visiting Kaneshiro's palace that was what Angel looked like.

"Hmm what's this not only human managed to heal that girl but also he manage to stop a low level devil with no problem." The fallen said mockingly.

Ren smirked and bowed saying, "I live for the moment."

Issei was in a rage blocking Asia's body, "What are you doing here, Raynare?"

Raynare gave a pouty face and pointed to a wound on her arm, "Look here, a tacky knight cut me as I got up here."

A green glow emanated from her finger healing the wound and Ren realized what the fallen had done.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present." She said mocking Issei.

Ren snarled and said, "No wonder I couldn't reverse the damage. You stole a power attached to her very soul and attached it to your own."

Raynare turned towards Ren and said, "Like your anything special human."

Ren immediately released and aura of chaotic amusement.

"Really, you think that I am that weak. Then what are you low ranking fallen." Ren taunted flaunting his overbearing aura directly onto Raynare.

Issei was scared. This was the power that he had felt a few days as he was getting used to being a devil and this power made him feel like ant.

Raynare was choking on the strength of the aura. It was like the power of Azazel when he was angry with anyone who angered him but it was twisted like looking into abyss.

Ren turned to Issei and said, "Finish her, give the justice you desire."

Raynare couldn't move from her spot and Issei summoned his gauntlet, which began to change to become like dragon scales instead of metal.

[DRAGON BOOSTER]

"I'll put you through even worse pain than what Asia went through!" Issei shouted activating his gauntlet.

[EXPLOSION]

"It… shouldn't… be… this… powerful…it… should… only… be… a… [Double Critical]" Raynare choked out unable to move a inch.

Issei grabbed Raynare's arm and slammed his gauntleted hand into her chest sending her flying through the window of the church.

"GUUOOOHHHAAA!" Issei shouted as he punched hard.

After the attack Kiba, Rias, and Akeno all appeared in Ren's peripheral view.

Kiba clapped Issei on the back and said, "Look at you handling that."

Issei chuckled and said, "Got yah, but this guy was here to help."

He pointed at Ren who nodded back.

Kiba chuckled and said, "Sorry, about not helping out but Rias' orders."

Issei's eyes widen and answered with, "Seriously."

Rias answered by saying, "Seriously, I believed in you. I knew that you would defeat her and you did have back up though I didn't expect you Amamiya."

Ren dissipated his gun and said, "Hey, I all honestly I just wanted to clear my head and here I am in the middle of a supernatural fight in an abandoned church of all places."

Ren shrugged his shoulders and said, "What I like to know was how you came up from the basement when I know you weren't there in the first place."

Rias smiled and said, "Teleportation Magic and I had some business to attend to before I teleported in to help Kiba and Koneko."

The Church door opened and there was Koneko who was dragging Raynare by the leg. Koneko also had some of her clothes cut in a few place but seemed unhindered by damaged clothes and dragging a full grown fallen angel.

Koneko then proceed to throw Raynare in front of Rias.

Rias looked down on the beaten fallen and spoke, "You must be Raynare, lovely entrance. My name is Rias Gremory. Also I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory."

Raynare looked up in fear and said, "Gremory, you got to be kidding me."

"It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance. But you will shortly be joining your friends whom I dealt with earlier. They were rather rude to me." Rias continued as she smiled.

Kiba explained Rias' attitude to Issei and said, "Rias has a long fuse but when pushed enough she becomes what her title says, 'The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess'"

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing." Raynare inquired trying to understand.

Rias began to explain, "When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

'So they were greedy for power,' Ren thought shaking his head, 'such is the fate of foolish sinners.'

"What is that Sacred Gear on that brat's hand that is not [Twice Critical]." Raynare said obviously angry that her pride been stomped on by Low Class Devil and a human.

Rias looked to Issei's gear and back again, "Well that explains a lot that is the [Boosted Gear], a sacred gear that doubles the users strength every ten seconds and is one of the 13 Longinus Weapons that can kill God and the original Satans. This Sacred Gear also contained Welsh Crimson Dragon Emperor. However for Ren here, I don't know if he has a sacred gear, but he did have a powerful magic signature."

Ren smiled and spoke up, "My power is more unique and let's say I use it on you Raynare and get back the power you stole."

Raynare transformed into a regular human girl and tries to beg to Issei, "Issei please. I'm sorry, I said some mean things but I didn't have a choice, I had to full fill my role as a fallen angel."

Raynare would have kept going but Ren interrupted her by punching his hand through her chest and grabbed something a pulled two things out, two rings.

"I don't care about your seducing, but your wasting my time with this stupid monologue." Ren said giving an uncaring tone.

Raynare looked down at her chest, which was miraculously healed. "What happened?"

Ren put his hand on Rias' shoulder and said, "Deal with her as you will."

Rias nodded and summon a destructive power and wiped Raynare without a word.

Issei said to floating feathers, "Thank you my love."

Ren began to walk towards Asia and put the rings on her middle fingers on both hands and activated his magic.

"I hold the power to change reality, yours will not be the same as it is NOW!" Ren spoke as he thrust his hands into Asia's chest manipulating the laws of the universe to restore Asia to who she fully was.

Ren turned to the group who looked at him in shock and said, "I believe we will see each other next time. See ya."

He then proceeded to teleport to the broken window and jumped out into the moonlight, wanting to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys ShadowXF back again and here is my latest chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I decided to skip the beginning part of DxD and went with this point. I understand if you guys would have wanted a different approach to the original DxD story or the standard original Canon line so I decided to go with a different approach. I thought that would be quite a shock with impaling someone as sweet as Asia but I wanted to get a good shock out of this. Also to check with the timing Dohnaseek attacked Issei before Ren came back to Kuoh. Everything that happened with DxD before this is standard canon.**

**I hope you enjoyed the power explanation at the beginning if you felt the powers I gave Ren is a bit confusing.**

**Signing off ShadowXF**

**I hope you enjoy the Omake I made for this chapter.**

**There are more than 2 references in this chapter please put a review of the reference you find.**

**Shoutout to deathreapsonce again for getting the Hellsing Reference though I don't think they reference it as the Budget Hrunting B…. Boomerang Bullet.**

**Edit: JOKER FOR SMASH TRAILER CAME OUT LITERALLY AN HOUR AGO AND I AM BUYING IT.**

* * *

**Omake: All the Time in the World**

Ren's fight with Dohnaseek and his awakening of power of time.

Ren spoke the next words, "I am the spirit of Time and Fulfillment."

His hair became blond. The wound reversed in damage. Then a spirit floated behind him in pure gold.

Ren spoke the next words, "Your next attack is useless."

Dohanseek snarled and summon a blue light spear and threw at the brat.

Ren's next words were, "ZA WARUDO."

The spear stopped in front of his eyes and began walking towards Dohnaseek who not moving. As he was walking he grabbed the light spear and said, "One second has passed."

As he walked another two meters towards Dohnaseek he said, "Two seconds have passed."

He was right in front of Dohnaseek and stabbed him right in the chest and pulled out the spear and said, "Three seconds have passed."

Walking around Dohnaseek he stabbed him again this time heart through his back and left the spear in his chest preparing for the next thing, "4 seconds have passed."

He began to strike blows behind Dohnaseek at faster speeds than before and hitting with force to shatter diamonds, "Muda, Muda, Muda, Muda. 5 seconds have passed."

The blows got stronger, more precise, and more deadly, "6 seconds have passed."

"7 seconds have passed."

"8 seconds have passed."

"9 seconds have passed and time resumes. Time only stops for me."

Dohnaseek's body became a broken mess that was practically a bloody heap.

Ren arched his back towards the ground and screamed to the heavens, "WWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!"


	4. Tower in Name

**Black Wing Tricks Part 4: Tower in Name**

**I don't own anything**

**References: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy – 42 the answer to universe, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Crazy Diamond's Restoration (albeit modified) and **_**Trattoria Trussardi**_** (****Antonio "Tonio" Trussardi****), and Yugioh – Red Eyes Black Dragon.**

**Author's note of more explanation: Ren's power isn't healing. It is more along the lines of manipulating reality to restore damage done to it. If you wish for a reference go to Crazy Diamond from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure as a reference.**

**Universal Fact Number 1: Always carry a towel - As explained, towels are "the most massively useful thing an interstellar hitchhiker can have." A towel has both practical value (can be used for warmth, as shelter, as a weapon, and, strangely, to dry one's body) as well as psychological value (if a non-Hitchhiker sees you with a towel, they'll assume you're fully stocked with other necessities as well).**

**\- Excerpt from The Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy**

* * *

Kuoh Academy – Tuesday

Ren was very aware of his surroundings being Kuoh for a while now unlike his time at Shujin. After last nights travel to the church to the church Ren realized that today he was going to be interacting with actual Devils rather than his Personas. Ren had arrived at the front of Kuoh Academy where he found Kiba waiting in the front and he had a neutral expression.

"I guess I follow you Kiba." Ren said nonchalantly.

Kiba nodded and said, "Please follow me Ren."

As the two walked together Ren could hear the voices of the many girls' whispers, which included various things of the Yaoi nature. Ren knew his sexuality and if his many dates with his female confidants said anything he was attracted to the female gender. The two boys arrived at the Old School Building and Kiba opened the door for Ren to walk inside. The two then went through the old halls and up some stairs until they reached a room where Kiba opened the doors again.

Ren looked at the room and it was of the Victorian design with elegant couches, a polished desk, and a shower. Ren had to double take and saw that the shower was actually there.

'Who has a shower at school especially a club room?' Ren thought with a blank expression and obvious bluntness.

There in the room was the nun from the church, Asia; his classmate, Akeno; a short white haired girl, Koneko; the pervert, Issei; and the club president, Rias.

Rias looked towards Ren and said, "Ren Amamiya, you're here."

Ren chuckled. He wasn't the same shy and restricted kid that he was when he went to Tokyo and after his incarceration he broke free of his restraint and became more open to people.

"Well I did come here." Ren said humorously as he sat down at a couch.

Rias came out from around her desk and sat at the opposing couch and the rest of the club members stood behind her including Asia.

"So you're all probably wondering who am I." Ren said as the entire group looked at him with caution.

Rias nodded, "What are you Ren Amamiya?"

Ren looked dead in her eyes for any sign of her motive and feelings. He got the fact that she was curious and that she wanted to actually know what he was.

Ren decided with a response after pausing a long time and smiled while saying it, "I am a transfer student from Tokyo after spending a year from Kuoh."

Rias obviously knew that information and sighed, "I meant your supernatural history Amamiya."

Ren decided to go with a safe answer instead of revealing his fallen angel wing to devils and said, "I only interacted with the supernatural for a year and my power is spatial manipulation."

Rias nodded at the supernatural and power though something seemed off, "How did you get this power and also how do have such a presence to prevent the fallen from moving that is incredible for a human."

Ren had to tread a safe line and said, "I had unlocked my power funnily the first day of walking to school and I had been in contact with supernatural elements for the entire year so naturally I became stronger."

Rias nodded again and stared at Ren in the eyes, "I see. I am wondering what are you going to do Kuoh. I know that you lived here for all your life and I am surprised that none of my peerage and I could find someone with your potential."

"I hadn't reached the peak of the understanding of my power until around winter and even then I hadn't gotten used to it completely as it evolved." Ren chuckled.

Rias was thinking and Ren sat there looking at the expressions on the group to see that they were relatively neutral with the exception of Issei and Asia who were intently observing him.

Rias finished thinking and said, "I humbly request you join the Occult Research Club, Ren Amamiya."

Ren raised an eyebrow and said, "You want me to join your club with devils?"

Rias stood up and had hands on hips, moving her ample bust, "I do and also this is a way I can offer protection to you within the town."

Ren thought about what she said and was wondering what is his option in this scenario. He knew that agreeing would probably be the best option though he didn't want to be under someone else's control.

"I accept to joining your club, but you don't need me to be under your protection." Ren responded which drew confusion.

Rias was very confused, "What do you mean?"

"I can join your club and it would probably help out understanding the supernatural better but I am stronger than all of you so I don't think I need your protection, however in exchange for allowing me freedom I can teach your members how to fight stronger enemies." Ren offered getting a deal that would benefit all sides.

Rias closed her eyes in thought and then after careful consideration she said, "I believe this is a fair agreement."

The two shook hands again but this time in understanding.

"I will send a notice to Sona so you can get the form to join the club and I will allow you to help out with hunting Stray Devils when your available." Rias concluded with the conversation.

Ren nodded and he stood up. After he did a once over at the rest of the group of Devils and walked back to school.

* * *

After School – Student Council Room

Ren was right now getting the form for joining a club from Souna whom reintroduced herself as Sona Shitori and the other devil group in Kuoh as both Rias and her owned the town on a supernatural level.

"I am surprised about Rias decision to ask you to join her club without being part of her peerage though this is Rias." Sona sighed as she handed the form to Ren.

Ren raised his eyebrow, "Is she really that up front?"

Sona just shook her head and said, "No, she is just very up front with her intentions though if I know what she is thinking and given the amount of magic I can sense around you I think I understand why she is doing this instead."

Ren shrugged his shoulders and signed some papers with the pen provided and handed it back to Sona whom placed it to the side.

"I guess I will see you later have a wonderful day." Ren said this as he turned to exit but stopped at the door.

"What is your name Sona?" Ren asked politely.

Sona stared at the back of the mysterious transfer student, "Sona Sitri."

Ren chuckled and said, "So the 72 pillars right."

Sona smiled, "You are sharp for a human most of the human race doesn't think about the pillars these days."

Ren opened the door, "I am not usual am I?"

As Ren closed the door behind him and Sona sat down behind her desk. She was thinking about this mysterious transfer student and decided to go through her files on Ren again. Something didn't fit right and his former criminal record smelled complications, so Sona decided to do some investigation about the boy to find out what was he hiding.

* * *

Evening – Amamiya Residence

Ren decided to cook something for dinner as he was by himself with Morgana whom went on his little trip Kuoh trying to get the layout of the town, which he had about another day or two of looking around before learning the entire layout. Ren decided to cook some pasta and tomato sauce. Even though it was not Japanese, it was an easy meal to cook and with ground beef to add depth to the flavour and turn it into a Bolognese sauce. As he set up the sauce he had butter, olive oil, onions, celery, carrots, ground beef, salt, pepper, cayenne pepper, nutmeg, 2% milk, tomatoes, and bottle of white wine that he took from his parents collection for his use.

Following the steps by first placing the butter and the olive oil into a pan allowing it to slowly melt while he the cut the vegetables into small chucks. After he turned the fire a little higher under the pan he poured the vegetables and the ground beef onto the pan and allowed the food the cook while he stirred. When the meat and vegetables looked cooked enough he seasoned the mixture with the salt, pepper, cayenne, and nutmeg.

After he poured some milk into the mixture and allowed it to simmer. He kept stirring until the milk melded with the mixture and then had his tomatoes which he had hand squashed earlier in the process and added it to the flavour profile. Following up he added some water and brought the sauce to simmer.

After that he reduced the heat and mixed the sauce often to prevent burning of the flavours and took the time to do homework while cooking. He continued to taste the sauce and he added a little bit more spices in and also added a bit more water.

Evening – 3 hours after initial cooking process

Ren was thoroughly engrossed in mixing the masterpiece of a sauce that he had made and he made extra for tomorrow so that he could have some more of this wonderful sauce.

He cooked some spaghetti with extra for his lunch tomorrow and plated his meal while also putting some cat food out for Morgana. The two could only enjoy each other's company and they were happy with that.

After Ren put away his dishes and cleaned up, he set up his food for tomorrow and set some food for Morgana so that he could easily do it in the morning before he left for school.

For the rest of the evening he spent time doing a workout to train his stamina and mind since he had time. Combining his usual workout with the limited space and equipment he had worked hard until he had a hard sweat. By the time he was done about two hours had past and he decided to take a shower to wash off the sweat and feel the wing on his back.

He cleansed himself, scrubbing every part of his body but his wing, which he carefully rubbed the dirt from under his feathers making it shine. The wing felt unnatural and natural for Ren like he knew it was his but his body never truly learned how to use it properly and he was wondering how this all came to be. He saved the world from being under the control of Demiurge but likely as a result of Demiurges influence being wiped out in Tokyo and he was close to the disintegration point he felt the release of power opened his eyes and fuse his Persona and him together. That also meant his friends likely were infused with the power of their Persona to some aspect.

Ren knew that power would need to learn how to be managed over time and after he got out of the shower he would text his friends about his experience with his powers and how they are likely to be having powers that are beyond normal comprehension.

He got out of the shower and dried off. He carefully dried his wing behind his back and did a few flaps to get out the last bit of water. Ren then got into a pair sweat pants with no shirt and lied in bed. He then took out his phone and began to text.

* * *

The Next Morning

Ren woke up the next morning to the shining light between the blinds and did a big yawn.

He checked the time and found he still had about 20 minutes before he had to get to school and got changed while Morgana went out early for another look around.

As Ren got downstairs two minutes later and packed up the homework he left on the table and his lunch from yesterday. After packing up he got a knock at the door.

Ren looked towards the door and activated Third Eye and he saw an adult male with a human aura with what looked like a package that seemed normal.

Ren walked towards the door and was greeted by delivery guy.

"Are you Ren Amamiya?" The man said looking from his check board.

Ren looked at the package and said, "Yes, I am."

"This is a package for you from Sojiro Sakura." The delivery guy said as he handed a pen and check board for him to sign.

After he finished signing board with his name he took the stuff inside and placed beside the living room couch and being the curious person Ren was, he opened the box.

It contained not only his clothes but also a box of belongings that had left in his old room. As he went through various items such as his Ramen Bowl, the Hero Action Figure, the Kumade, the Hamaya, the Idol Poster of Risette, and a Shumai Cushion.

After putting the box a side he then picked up his bag with his lunch and begun walking to school.

* * *

Kuoh Streets – After School – A few days later

Ren was right now with the Rias, Issei and he was in track gear. He was asked to join them in exercise and helping Issei get use to being a devil and training him.

Ren was not impressed by Issei's stamina. If he was human he would have been stronger than a human but he lacked the proper strength to face off against other supernatural that Ren had a quite easy time with.

"Issei, I had a friend was way less perverted than you and a broken leg yet he still has better stamina than you." Ren said smiling out running Issei with ease.

Due to his time in the Metaverse and his human self merging he is used to high stress and high speed running for hours on end. It also meant that Issei was far behind his speed by a long shot.

"Damn you." Issei huffed as he continued to run quite depressed that a 'human' can out run him this badly.

"Hey, don't run so miserably. Otherwise I'll add 10 more laps of dashing afterwards." Rias said as she was on a bike to watch Issei to laps with Ren

"I'm going to become the Harem-King…" Issei wheezed as he ran probably out of his semi conscious state.

Ren smiled and said, "If that is your dream then you don't have enough stamina for it"

Rias chuckled as she biked from behind, "That's right. And for that, you need to start from daily basic training. You have to become stronger, even by a little."

Issei was stubborn and that Ren will give him credit for and he will probably be teaching Issei a good training regimen for him to naturally get stronger over a period of time.

After finishing about 20km worth of running, Ren began to teach Issei about muscle training and Ren gave him stretches to let Issei get used to the strain before putting him through the wringer.

Rias gave background information on how devils operate and their powers at night are at their peak so what better time to train was at your weakest so both Ren and Rias made Issei's training happen during the day and both Rias and Ren would alternate times to supervise Issei's Training.

Issei was improving which probably was because he was getting stronger than he originally was and the fact that both Rias and Ren were being quite Spartan to Issei but it was funnier to watch Issei be pushed to his limits and be in slow agony, though the number of times Ren saw it were decreasing more and more.

Ren was now on a short break getting a bit of water into his system while Issei was doing push ups with Rias on his back giving him motivation. After about 50 push-ups Ren came over to Issei who was chatting with Rias.

"Hey, Issei want some water." Ren taunted as put his bottle of water in front of Issei's nose just inches away.

Issei looked at Ren begging and said, "Please."

Ren smiled so sweetly and said, "Well this is my water so nope."

The look of utter despair from Issei's face was hilarious but then Ren pulled another bottle from behind his back and said, "This is your water you can have it after Rias is done with you."

Issei could only watch in horror that the water bottle was inches away but with Rias on his back he could not use his arm to reach for it.

"Come on Issei or do you want 100 more push ups." Rias teased as she watched Issei push harder and quicker to get the water.

Issei sprang into action getting more pushups than before and after reaching about 70 push-ups, Asia runs in saying, "Excuse me. Issei, Ren, President! I'm sorry for being late… hauu!"

She fell on her face and Ren could only think how cutely naïve Asia was as he picked her up from the ground. After that they decided to call for a break.

Asia whined as Ren helped her up, "Why did I have to trip?"

During Break

Asia offered Issei a thermos, "Here you go."

Issei took the thermos cup with graciousness, "Thanks."

After Issei took a drink of what ever was in the Thermos rather than the water bottle he asked a question, "Asia, why are you here?"

"She told me to come." Asia indicated turning her head to Rias.

Issei was curious, "President, why'd you call Asia here? President?"

Rias who was distracted with Ren who was handing notes about Issei's workout turned to the two, "Oh, yes."

Issei inquired what Rias was doing, "What's wrong?"

Rias was smiling, "Now that Asia's here, let's go."

Issei was now confused, "Go where?"

Rias made the statement, "Your home, Issei."

The group then walked out of the park they were in to see a pile of suitcases.

Issei was surprised, "Wh-What are all these...?"

Ren turned towards Asia and said, "Are these?"

Asia looked embarrassed, "Those are my belongings. Turns out I had a lot more than I thought."

Issei was in panic, "These are yours? President?!"

Rias just smiled, "That's right! Asia will be living at your place from now on."

Issei was baffled, "Sorry?!"

Rias chuckled again and said, "Also Ren your dismissed we only need Issei to carry the luggage."

Ren smiled and gave Issei a salute. It was funny for all but Issei.

Issei shouted, "Don't salute me when I am not going to die."

* * *

ORC room – Late Evening

Ren managed to get out of the house with Morgana's permission to be there for a club meeting and arranged with Morgana to let him out of the house for meetings. Thankfully at least Morgana wasn't unreasonable, wasn't orange, and demanded that he feed him on demand.

Ren had been informed about devil contracts early that week with Rias explaining that was how devils run their system of not only hierarchy but also money gathering as soul taking is a waste because you can only take one soul and you can take millions of yen. Ren understood what that meant more than probably anyone else in literal terms with resummoning Personas from the Compendium, dear lord some of the prices for the higher level Personas can go into the millions of yen. Ren had been told that he could go with Issei on his route for one of his possible contracts. Issei had refused to give him a ride after his torturous training regiment but however Ren was easily able to meet Issei's speed on a bike and after Ren saw the person for Issei's contact he left the poor guy to wolf.

Ren continued to walk away down the street and he summoned his rifle, which he named Beurteilung. He then aims the rifle down the street only to reveal a disgusting creature.

"HUUUMMAANNN!" The creature said before it launched itself at Ren whom rolled out of the way.

"You must be a stray devil. You approach me. Instead of running away like a good live monster, you come right to me." Ren chuckled, as he stood tall and imposing.

The devil was obviously unstable and laughed saying, "What can a human do to me?"

The gun wasn't aimed at the devil but shot was fired.

"You really are off human a bullet can't hit me from AHHHHH!" The devil spoke before it was shot through its limbs.

"Did you know that resignation is what kills people. Once they've rejected resignation, humans gain the privilege of making humanity their footpath. However you are not human but a monster. One that resigned to not even being a true devil. You are a monster who lost its place within your order. Order is what binds things together and keeps Chaos in line, Chaos is what changes things and keeps Order in line. You went off the beaten path for the wrong rebellion and all I can give you is peace of mind and order in death." Ren spoke as he walked up to the stray, which was howling in pain.

The stray thrashed about and Ren was not even a meter away aiming the rifle. There was silence in all but the trashing devil. There was silence and not a thing moved. There was silence and the words were in the air, "The Tower of Tragedy fell upon you today."

As Ren walked away his rifle began to change form into a bazooka and then he tossed it into the air making many flips before landing on its end and dropping two legs like mortar. It then fell into mortar position and inscribed on the barrel of the mortar said 'Di Pisa.'

"So it is the Tower now? I guess the name should be 'La Torre.'" Ren said he walked down the street.

"So the tower to climb is coming soon." Ren spoke softly to the moon as La Torre vanished into the night sky behind him.

* * *

**Hey Guys ShadowXF here. This chapter was not possibly the best due to the nature of the part being more transitional though I have made another Omake to satisfy a bit of humour factor that most of this chapter lacked and also missing any references I normally shove into my story. So the next chapter will be better and Ren is overall more open than to when he first arrived in Tokyo and due to this I wanted Ren to be more wanting to turn over a new leaf in Kuoh where he was born but also wanting him to be his own person. I also hope you enjoy the food scenes I put into my story because I keep looking up recipes and making up ideas for food as I go. Also I redid this chapter because I wasn't happy with my initial write up so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Omake: Ren and Workbench Explosions Test (Take 1)**

Issei was very confused on what was going on with Ren today. Ren had asked to borrow Issei for training with weapons and to see if Issei could stand said weapons.

As Issei walked towards the forest behind the Old School building to where Ren set up his little testing area.

"Oh Issei you're here perfect timing, I need you to stand right there and hold this bottle." Ren said a little too excitedly.

Issei nodded in obvious confusion and took the bottle.

Ren smiled and said, "Now I need you to pour magic into that bottle in your hands and everything will be just fine after the experiment is done."

Issei nodded and began to pour magic into the bottle and instantly he felt warmth in his hands but ignored it until the bottle exploded.

Issei was in pain but it wasn't from the bottle that had disintegrated instantly but the fact that he was on fire.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Issei howled as he ran in circles trying to put the fire out.

Ren calmly picked up the fire extinguisher and fired at Issei who was knocked down by the spray of a exceptionally strong foam and knocking the pawn out.

Ren took notes within a new diary and said to the unconscious devil, "Thank you Issei I will be using you for more experiments with my leftover bombs."

As Ren left the poor guy down Morgana hopped onto Ren's shoulder and said, "Did you need him to do it?"

Ren laughed, "This is one way of building up magical resistance and testing explosives in a safe environment."

Issei would waking up later that day without the memory of the incident only to be told that he had been covered in foam that knocked him out.


	5. Loveless Tears

**Black Wing Tricks Part 5: Loveless Tears**

**References: Hellsing – Alucard Quote of Resignation, Shin Megami Tensei – Law (Order) and Chaos Alignment, Garfield – Orange Cat, and The Leaning Tower of Pisa (La Torre di Pisa)**

**Author's Explanation: Ren will be having an arsenal of guns based around the tarot cards and each has a different effect. Right now Ren has access to the Judgment and the Tower Arcana. Judgment or Beurteilung has the ability to fire a single bullet that pierces any target and the bullet can be manipulated to turn at high speeds. Tower or La Torre has the ability to change from a bazooka to a mortar that both have the ability to fire shells that explode on contact.**

**What matters is not the answer, but the journey that lead to that answer.**

* * *

**Anonymous**

?

"Brother." A voice was speaking Ren.

Ren was having another vision and this time he was on a molten surface.

The voice that came out of Ren's mouth said, "Helel."

Ren looked at the being he spoke to. Who he was talking to in the vision was a Seraphim Angel with long orange hair and two horns coming out of his head. The Angel had a level of authority that was under the man the voice called father yet this name Helel sounded familiar.

"Brother, why do you not go to heaven?" Helel spoke with confusion.

The voice chuckled and said, "Helel, my place will never be in heaven but on the Earth."

Helel did clearly not understand and said, "Brother why do you insist standing here as Father finishes his work on making the Earth. Father said about four more days before the Earth is created."

"Helel do you know why I stand here on Earth rather than fly in Heaven?" The voice inquired.

Helel shook his head in lack of understanding. The two stood on a stone that floated in a sea of magma. The heat was not even bothering Ren as he withstood the glaring lava.

"I foretell a future of life on the land and I know that change will for all of us including you Helel, the Lieutenant of God, the Morning Star. Dawn will always come and even Father could understand in all his wisdom that I see possibility for our future and while the future is bright it is cruel." The voice spoke from Ren said gracefully.

"But, in all likelihood I will see the future will cause us to see the end of days." The voice said sorrowfully.

Helel was upset at the last sentence, "Father would not let that happen."

"I am going to tell you a secret about father omniscience it sees everything in the past and present yet it never can tell the future but he sees the signs of possible futures." The voice said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean Satanael?" Helel was irritated with the words coming from Satanael's mouth making him doubt.

Satanael just smiled and said ominously, "Father will die eventually."

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Morning

Ren was breathing hard in the washroom. He kept looking in the mirror trying to see any changes to his face, hair, or eyes.

'What is with those visions? Is it memories? If it was memories why is it I am called Satanael? Am I becoming him or is he me?' Ren thought as he stood up and walked out the washroom to see a worried Morgana.

"You ok Ren?" Morgana asked worried about Ren's run to the washroom.

"I am fine, I just been having strange dreams. They are like visions or memories." Ren said obviously not ok.

Morgana knew that Ren was stubborn and probably needed to rest more before he shut down but what can he do but offer advice in that state.

"Just rest a bit more today also I finished going around town so we can go around together and I can guide you to escape routes." Morgana stated looking very pleased.

Ren chuckled and picked up the bigger bag he received from Sona via request. He set up his stuff for the big bag with space for Morgana. He would then pick the bag testing the weight and found it relatively light and Morgana jumped in which didn't change the weight much.

'Looks like being stronger has more benefits.' Ren thought as he locked up and he remembered the first few days of carrying the cat in his bag in Tokyo.

* * *

ORC Clubroom – Evening

Ren had been enjoying his time during the past few days with the club and now he was bring Morgana with him. Morgana was overall very happy with the group and approved of Ren's choice. This particular evening Ren was enjoying reading a new book that was a movie script called LOVELESS which had a lovely poem where the story was inspired.

Issei had just finished organizing his flyers and he was preparing to bike with Asia for more devil contracts.

Asia stood up and said, "I'm ready."

Issei stood up too and said, "Then we're off to distribute flyers. Let's go Asia."

"Hold on." Rias said stopping them from going.

"What?" Issei was confused with Rias sudden halt.

"I think you will be glad to know that your flyer days are over." Rias said smiling.

Issei was not convinced, "They are?"

Rias stood up and leaned over the desk and said, "Don't worry this is not a punishment you both did good jobs, however handing out flyers is the job of a familiar."

Issei was smiling, "Heck yah, this a promotion."

Rias chuckled and said, "You could look at it that way but first we need to find you two familiars."

Morgana could only poke his head out at the conversation before Ren scratched him right under the chin and purr.

Rias walked around the desk and stood with Akeno beside her and Issei and Asia were standing across from them. Kiba, Koneko, and Ren stood off to the side, Ren still enjoying the poem.

Rias then snapped her fingers and a bat-like creature popped into existence, "This is my familiar Issei. I believe you met each other?"

Suddenly, the familiar poofed into a full-grown woman with ample bust and a bat-like outfit and Ren did remember seeing that woman in the street a few days ago.

"That flyer girl was the familiar?" Issei said in surprise.

Akeno smiled and said, "I got one too?"

Akeno then summoned her familiar, which looked like a mini ogre.

"That looks like an imp." Issei said looking at the little familiar.

Koneko then took the attention and said, "This is Shiro."

She held tenderly in her hands a white cat with two bells.

Morgana popped his head out at the cat and Ren could only chuckle at his partner's antics.

Kiba tried to take the attention with Issei, "Hey mines badass."

Issei turned around and said uncaringly, "I don't care about your tiny dancer."

Ren chuckled as Morgana hopped out of the bag and onto Ren's shoulder and walked into his lap as he was sitting on the couch.

"This is Morgana though not a familiar he is very intelligent for a cat." Ren said smiling and Morgana gave a dirty look.

"I said this once and I will say this again, I AM NOT A CAT!" Morgana meowed at Ren who laughed at his antics.

"Like I care about a normal cat." Issei grumbled and suddenly Morgana leapt on to the side of the couch at Issei's face and begin scratching.

"AHHH!" Issei howled as Morgana turn Issei's face into a wonderful red.

Morgana then jumped off and onto the ground gracefully and went back to Ren's lap saying, "I said I am not a cat."

"Stupid cat." Issei grumbled as Asia used her Twilight Healing to help Issei.

Rias chuckled and said, "Don't be jealous Issei even though Ren doesn't have a familiar he has Morgana and you will get a familiar soon enough."

"Familiars are a major part of being a devil when you are in need they are always there to back you up." Rias explained the purpose of the familiars.

"That's great but we don't know where we are supposed to get them." Asia said sadly.

Rias was still quite happy and said, "That is the next step."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Yes?" Akeno answered politely.

The doors opened to reveal the whole student council, which meant all of Sona's peerage.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said politely as they entered the room.

Issei who was surprised at the council said, "Whoa, what the heck is she doing here?"

Asia whispered into Issei's ear and said, "Issei who are these people?"

Ren chuckled, "It has been awhile President Sona and Vice President Tsubaki. I see you brought the whole council with you this time."

"Ah Ren, Rias it has been awhile." Sona said confidently.

"Hello Sona what can I do for you." Rias said comfortably and directly to the Student Council President.

"Nothing I just wanted to congratulate you on your increasing of the number of your servants and also I wanted check up on Ren's situation both being able to coincide."

Ren chuckled, "I am fine Sona though I am human I know where I have to be."

Issei was tense for some reason and said, "Wait how does she know about that."

Akeno explained, "Her name is actually Sona Sitri and she is not only the Student Council President but also heir to the house of Sitri, a big devil family."

"Guess I really on the money." Ren smiled good-naturedly.

Issei turned towards Ren and said, "Wait, you knew?"

Ren turned to Issei, "Well I am a special case due to my situation I had to get the form for getting into ORC and I knew that Sona was a little too off for my intuition."

A green haired guy started to talk with conceit, "Rias, I am hurt to find out that you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us but I guess if you don't trust him with inside info then I guess he is not worth much to you."

Sona smiled and reprimanded the boy, "It is considered bad taste to get involved in the affairs of other houses Saji. It is only natural that Rias held this back."

"I know you dude, you're the guy from 2-C that was voted for Student Council Clerk." Issei said in surprise.

"Saji Genshirou, my Pawn." Sona introduced.

"Issei Hyoudou, my Pawn; Asia Argento, my Bishop; and Ren Amamiya, my hmm." Rias introduced but got stumped at Ren.

"Ren Amamiya, special member of ORC pleased to meet you." Ren finished.

Issei was upbeat and said, "You're a pawn too it is like we are twins."

Saji was being a smartass and said, "Can it d-bag with your dirty girls don't deserve to be in the same room as a distinguished group of devils like ourselves."

Issei got angry and said, "Hey, you take that back."

Ren chuckled and said, "Saji, I be careful if I were you. I may be human but I am stronger than everyone in this room so watch what you are saying before try to strut like a peacock with burning feathers."

Saji laughed it off and said, "What can a human like you do?"

Ren immediately silenced his presence and teleported right behind Saji.

"Where did he go?" Saji panicked before he was Judo flipped into the ground from behind.

"Right here Saji and also don't underestimate when you don't know your enemies capabilities. Like Issei over there has eight devil pawn pieces in him what do you have. Four?" Ren mocked as he activated Third Eye to see the Devil Pieces with in Saji.

Sona turned to Ren and said, "I would mind if you didn't bully my pawn Ren. I know about your capabilities from Rias and one of the devil hunts you participated in. Spatial Manipulation is a hard ability to master but a incredible one to use."

"Fine maybe next time I can bring Saji for training and see if he can handle boot camp version 2.0" Ren laughed as he stood back on Rias' side while Saji stood up wincing.

"Your kidding me not only the human beat me before I could react but also this loser is worth more than me?" Saji said annoyed with Issei and Ren.

"Shut up!" Issei shouted in irritation though it was reduced when Ren knocked Saji on his hindquarters.

Sona smiled sadly, "My apologies, he is young. I hope you will forgive his youthful naïve. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer parts of civility do they."

Sona gave a glance at Saji who shivered. Ren had been observing Saji for a while now and knew that he was full of pride but was brought down with Sona's authority.

Saji frowned, "Yeah right, my pleasure."

Saji offers his hand and Asia grasps it and says, "No, the pleasure is all mine."

Saji immediately goes for sucking up and says, "You sure your not an angel, cause you look like you fell from heaven."

Issei immediate splits the two up and begin shaking Saji's hand very violently and strongly.

Saji returned with his own harsh shake and the two were eyeball lasering each other in dislike.

Ren smiled saying, "The pleasure is mine to meet you Saji."

Rias was cringing a little and said, "Boy this is embarrassing."

Sona nodded and had a similar expression, "I know isn't it."

The two began throwing insults about flyers and then the two of them mentioned familiars, which sparked a conversation between peerage kings.

"Oh, is that your plan Rias?" Sona said in surprise.

Rias turned towards Sona, "Yes, in fact I was planning to go next week."

Sona then turned to a thinking position, "Well that is a problem because he takes people only once a month."

Rias was smiling challengingly, "In that case why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this thing out."

Ren saw the glint in Rias' eyes and knew that a little contest between the two of them was more meaningful than just a game.

"A contest?" Sona said in surprise.

Rias explained, "Who wins gets to make a request first."

Sona smiled again and said, "Surely, you're not talking about a rating game?"

Rias just kept her smile and closed her eyes, "Oh no, we never get permission to do something like that."

"Yes, your right and considering this aren't the time to pull attention to yourself." Sona said with a little bit of testing the waters with a sensitive subject with Rias.

Ren saw the tensing and then relaxation as Rias began to speak.

"Don't go there." Rias said with authority.

Rias then became positive again and said, "Why don't we solve this the high school way with sports?"

Ren knew that this idea was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Fast forward summary period

Ren was right the two leaders with their queens played a game of magically enhanced tennis. The game was fun to watch however the rackets that they were using broke down during the game.

Then the two discussed a game of dodge ball for where he was on Rias' side due to club affiliation. He could only watch how the two teams prepare for war with Dodge Ball. Ren bet his money that magic was going to be used during that game and he was ready to play fire with fire or rather enhancing magic with spatial distortion.

Ren thoughts that night couldn't allow him to sleep that night so he decide do some physics and dodgeball studying. He would make sure that his magic would make him survive.

* * *

The Next Evening – Gymnasium

Ren was twirling a ball on his finger practicing movements to target his enemies while everyone was stretching and preparing.

"If it is anything like expect from yesterday's tennis match then magic will be necessary to win." Ren said strategically.

Rias nodded and said, "We need to hit them quick and hit them hard."

As they were stretching Asia was struggling with hers and Issei was giving a lewd grin before Koneko pushed with a little more force. Ren heard the voice and he could only forgive Issei for the pain but not the reason.

Issei gave team headbands to everyone and then the Sitri Peerage shown up. The game was about to begin and tensions were high as Issei's testosterone levels.

The ball started on Sitri's side and they immediately took out Koneko. The force ripped the shirt straight down the center only leaving a little bit of cover.

Sitri still had possession with Tsubaki holding the ball then throwing with magic and enhanced strength, which was caught by Rias whose clothes were slightly ripped on impact.

Sona was mocking Rias saying, "Well catching Tsubaki's spike head on is pretty impressive."

Rias smiled and said, "Don't forget Sona I am a Gremory and that's how things roll."

Rias then threw the ball at member of Sona's Peerage, which a magic circle increasing the force knocking the poor girl stripped and flying increased the speed.

Issei who was distracted by girl being stripped failed to notice a ball coming towards him and Ren decided to interact at that moment to pull the ball towards him. He did this with spatial distortion changing the direction.

"Issei you got to pay attention now watch me send them flying." Ren said getting Issei's attention.

"Density increase to Steel ball level. I see the perfect rotation the perfect Rectangle. This is the SPIN!" Ren said as he threw the dodgeball at an angle that spun around like a boomerang towards the enemy.

The ball hit the target and the game just spiraled down into a pit of magically enhanced dodgeballs everywhere. Crests between Gremory and Sitri flashed all around which left a fearful Issei and Asia seeing war.

Sona then fired a homing shot at Issei who tried to run away. Yes the verb is tried as the ball hunted him down like dog and denying any law of physics that makes sense. Not that science made sense in any part of this supernatural dodgeball fight with devils and magic. So the ball pursued Issei until it hit him in the nuts.

Asia was able to convince Issei to heal his nuts with Twilight healing and the group rallied under vengeance over Issei's nuts.

'Dear Father, why do we has such lame meaningless vengeance in the world?' Ren thought as he set himself in position.

Koneko then picked off Saji, with the very same nutcracker ball.

After that the game was called over and the group began to file out, Sona was disappointed that she lost and Rias was happy that they won for Issei and Asia.

When they met back up at the ORC room they split up and Ren asked to be left behind due to his status. The group understood and they took off that night due to being a full moon.

As Ren walked home in the moonlight he recited the poem he had been reading earlier that day as he walked home.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest. LOVELESS ACT 1. Goodness me I think I beat it into my head. Though I think I am a hero, I think I never am and never will be acknowledged as on." Ren said basking in moonlight and wondering why he was going to beat Issei into a devil paste the next day.

Ren walked along the street and then found himself jumping on top of the roofs of the houses. The lights in the sky was something he just love to take in like during heist not even a year ago. Ren then changed from jumping to flying and he flew towards the sky. He rose higher and higher and then stopped, hanging in midair before the fall.

The fall was wonderful and he spun in midair doing tricks. He then landed on the doorsteps of his home silently. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

? – Dreams

Ren was sure he had fallen asleep and was in his bed. He felt like he was floating on water and he opened his eyes to find a dark sky with many stars shining. He turned his body to roll over and stand up. As soon as he got up, he looked around to see water a few inches deep for miles and it led into the horizon.

He alone was in this shallow sea of stars. He could not comprehend why he was here.

"For someone who seen the souls of man, I am surprised you don't even recognize his own soul." A gruff voice that sounded similar to Ren's own.

Ren turned towards the direction of the voice, which happened to be behind him, and he saw no one in the light.

"Your soul is quite vast for a mortal though considering your state it fits you and my situation." The voice said behind him again.

This time Ren looked over his shoulder seeing himself yet not. This version of him was pure red eyed, wearing a black military general uniform with medals, he had a mask with bull horns on the side of his face that would have covered from his nose to his forehead, and twirling Beurteilung like toy similar on how Ren twirled it before.

"You seem quite perplexed, Ren Amamiya." The voice said humorously.

Ren looked down at the water to see himself in his sleepwear and his eyes were their usual gray. He then looked back up and stared at the being wearing his face.

"Satanael." Ren said with obvious statement of logic.

The fallen angel clapped in appreciation and he sling his rifle over his shoulder, he then revealed six pairs of fallen angel wings as dark as midnight. His wings were shining perfectly like sleek raven wings.

"Ren Amamiya, my other self, my reincarnation. I never thought I be back before all after his death. I had secluded myself so I may die off and I faded from memory until you came along." Satanael said with obvious melancholy.

Ren finished, "And I brought you back. So may I ask why did you want me here?"

Satanael chuckled and snapped his fingers and two chairs and table appeared.

"Please sit." Satanael said courteously.

The two sat down at the table and they both sat in the exact same position.

"After the death of the Demiurge, your body merged with the spirit that infused inside you with your physical body and now we share the same merged consciousness." Satanael explained in a comfortable manner.

Ren nodded and then said, "So my theory was close. Ok how are we supposed to handle this fusion?"

Satanael held up his finger to Ren's mouth, "You are the dominant soul in this body and I give you my abilities and wisdom. In fact I am going to teach you how to unlock some more power available to you."

Satanael then spun around and jumped backward making his rifle disappear. The fallen angel reached out his left hand forming darkness creating a long single sided knife/short sword coated in darkness and in his right forming light creating a double-sided knife/sword sword cloaked in light.

"Behold my two swords Paradise Lost and Heaven's Foundation. In my left I manipulate darkness and in my right I control light. These were the truest form of your power and base of my melee combat." Satanael said as the appeared in Ren's own hands.

Ren twirled the weapons allowing darkness and light to intertwine causing an explosion of energies to create miniature fireworks

Satanael chuckled, "Impressive you are an natural now onto your range weapons."

The fallen snapped his fingers and the tarot cards all appeared around the two.

"Your journey influence on the way you can obtain your power and you right now have access to three of the twenty two weapons." Satanael said showing two of the weapons, La Torre and Beurteilung.

Ren asked the obvious, "Where is the third and how do I obtain the rest?"

Satanael pointed his right index finger like a gun at Ren and said, "Think like a Fool and it will all make sense."

Ren understood the meaning and just realized that the chair and table that disappeared and he was standing.

"Now onto the final bit, I have been wanting to tell you." Satanael said solemnly.

Ren raised his right eyebrow.

"I will tell you about the full power of merging of our souls."

* * *

**Hey guys ShadowXF here with this new chapter and I hope you all will be enjoying this chapter. I am right now going on a short hiatus with exams and such but I will be writing bits and pieces of the chapters. Unfortunately I have no Omake this time around so Issei Explosions will be saved for later or I will do an update on the chapter when I have time, who knows.**

**PS. Find more references and review along with predict what guns I will use and what each tarot means. Also the name of the set of weapons is called the 'Guns of the Journey.'**


	6. Shooting Birds

**Black Wing Tricks Part 6: Shooting Birds**

**I don't own anything**

**References: Tora the Cat – Naruto, Spin – Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7, LOVELESS – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core, Finger Gun – Various Anime (mostly Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Author's note: Hey guys if you see that I have a lot of Jojo references I am right now rereading the mangas of all parts and I am trying to get other animes particularly Shounen and some Seinen. Search for more references and Review.**

**Magic usage: Basic magic spells will Persona and SMT fashion but Ultimate Skills for Magic will come in varieties of games and references including games such as Disgaea, Pokémon, and Final Fantasy**

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Morning

Ren finally woke up and he could feel the information now flow through his head. The talk with Satanael was very enlightening, he had explained the mechanics of his weapons in greater details and his new power that was similar to a Sacred Gears but it was based on that.

Ren rolled out at took out some bread and began to toast it in the toaster. As he packed his stuff, Morgana came up to him.

"Hey Ren how are feeling being back in your old town home?" Morgana asked curiously.

Ren pondered as he organized his stuff, "Well, I guess it is a feeling of nostalgia mostly but if I had to say I missed the feeling of the quiet night rather than the noise of Tokyo."

Morgana nodded and then climbed onto Ren's shoulder. He walked right up to Ren's cheek and nuzzled it. He said, "I am glad you are happy."

Ren was touched with the kindness Morgana gave which was contrasting to his more self centered attitude and a thing for fish. Ren then gave Morgana scratch right under the neck, which he purred to, and Ren put Morgana on the ground so he can finished packing and grabbing breakfast.

Ren then thought of the Tarot Card that Morgana represented, The Magician, and thought about the words from last night.

_Flashback_

"_Your bonds will guide you to your powers more easily then finding it again." Satanael said as the finished their talk and shook hands with each other._

Present

Ren thought of the Tarot of The Magician and thought of Morgana. As he thought of the two, he reaches out his hands and from there he summoned a staff made out of metal with a colorless crystal at the end on his right side imprisoned by a metal cage. The metal was white and durable by the feeling the staff gave.

"Ren, what is that?!" Morgana said in shock as he looked up at Ren with a toast in his mouth and a staff in his right hand.

Ren took a bite out of the toast and grabbed the bread with his left hand.

After swallowing the bread Ren said, "Oh just a little bit of magic there, a little bit of connections there, and a fallen angel in my head recommended it."

"_**I believe you figured it out this time on your own."**_ Satanael said with the mental connection they had as a result of their talk.

Morgana snickered, "Well I guess I was right when I went back to theorizing what happened to us when the Holy Grail dissolved initially."

"What do you mean Morgana?" Ren asked genuinely curious.

Morgana then began to run quickly and soon he was doing parkour around the house.

Ren could only watch in disbelief at the speed Morgana ran and jumped all while avoiding hazards.

"I have the speed of Mercury and likely everyone of us has gained an ability based off our Personas though I am right now trying learn more about Mercurius or Mercury/Hermes." Morgana said like an upbeat teacher who failed to realize that their class was only one person.

Ren just shook his head and sighed while he left Morgana behind saying, "I right now need to just get some air and I am ditching you today Morgana."

Morgana was in shock that Ren had ditched him again like the beginning of the previous year.

Ren was happy to have no Morgana interfering with his mind because he needed to remember things on his own rather than rely on Morgana.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – ORC room – Evening

Ren had been generally causal when it came to the club with the deals that the club would do and training that he did with Issei and Asia to help them faster. At this moment Issei's face was like deformed balloon all because of the fact he peeked on Koneko changing.

"When they say, 'You got to enjoy life, or you'll end up wasting it.' It doesn't mean be a pervert and negotiate with someone who dislikes you with higher strength while being guilty." Ren said as he was reading a play script called, 'Tempest.'

"Shut it Ren. All you do is read and train." Issei said grumbling.

Ren smiled as he continued on reading the script, "Your argument tis foolish as I can cut you down before you blink."

Issei grumbled about play writers and their stupid scripts, "If it wasn't for Matsuda and Motohama dragging me along this wouldn't have happen."

Asia who was healing Issei's face began to speak, "Issei, if you want to see naked bodies that badly, I will…"

Asia immediately cut off by Issei who said, "No, Asia! That's not what this is about!"

Rias cut in smiling, "Yeah, Issei. I can show you mine any time, so just ask."

Issei was obviously embarrassed stuttered out, "P-President?"

Ren could honestly see Rias as an exhibitionist what with her flaunting her chest around, the shower in the clubroom, and her admitting she used the shower here.

'Issei must be in Paradise if he is here.' Ren thought in honest.

"_**I feel sorta sad for Ddraig for being stuck within that Sacred Gear on that pervert."**_ Satanael said in agreement and enjoying the knowledge of the world that he gained from Ren's soul, which contained a large amount of knowledge from past Personas memories ingrained within Ren.

"You've already seen them many times, anyway. Right?" Rias said slightly seductively.

Issei was confused while holding a lecherous smile, "W-Well, I have, but..."

Asia then grabbed Issei's cheek hard in jealousy, "Jeez, Issei!"

* * *

Timeskip

Ren had decided to stay at the clubroom while Akeno and Rias packed stuff up with him.

"Rias I been wanting to ask something of you?" Ren asked politely as he help clean up.

Rias turned to Ren who looked directly in her eyes, "What is it Ren?"

Ren summoned Paradise Lost into his left hand and began to flip the blade with excellent precision to catch it on the flat sides of the blade.

"Are you in an engagement of some kind?" Ren asked politely and he could see that Rias tensed up.

Ren sighed, "I guess I am right. If you need any help with dealing with the problem. Give me a call or alert me. I will do the same as I did for my friend who was in a similar situation as you."

Ren then left as Rias was in surprise at the kind words of loyalty she heard from Ren. Akeno looked at Ren and thought on how complicated and mysterious the transfer student was and how he came to be this way.

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Evening

Ren had been enjoying his evening that night and had been sharing control of the body with Satanael who was more than happy to do some exercises to feel the joy of moving a body though with Morgana who had to have the situation explained to him by Ren took a little bit of fun out of the workout but every thing was good.

"**That was good to move around after so long."** Satanael said as he was in an all time high.

"_I hope you are feeling more like your old self."_ Ren spoke to Satanael through his mind.

Satanael snorted and continued to workout showing off his masterpiece muscles to the world.

Satanael then spread out a single black wing out of Ren's back, "You know the more your power grows, the more wings reveal themselves. They are a natural symbol of an angel's strength and importance, such as Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel all of them have six wings sets and are called the four cardinal angels. I have the same amount of wings as them but my power is restrained in your human body unless we do the technique and even that is temporary."

Ren knew this fact already from his Journey from the various angels he used. In fact he used a certain Angel against the Holy Grail and he felt the divine power of God through him.

Satanael allowed Ren control of the body again and Ren went to take a shower before grabbing a bite out.

* * *

Kuoh Town Streets – Evening

If anyone had to describe Ren's financial situation they would say he could go into retirement now and still leave money for his children. How did he obtain all that money? He confused a few enemies then realized that he could exploit them for money and the rest of the Phantom Thieves got a share of the money making them richer than what they could have gotten if Kaneshiro's treasure was actual money. Note that this was when Akechi was with the group and even he could not technically arrest himself with the money also the group they had an eight person split with the cash. The money really came rolling in with a particular target that was evading taxes with surgery on his face. He was literally having money draining out of his mouth and by an hour passed in the real world (in the Metaverse time slows down due to being able to do stuff for hours in the Metaverse while at most an hour passes in the real world) they had accumulated over eight billion yen.

Ren was thinking about what to eat and he knew his budget was practically unlimited for his appetite but he didn't want go too expensive because it wasn't his taste. He settled with a higher quality pizza parlor run by two brothers the older being more stout while the younger was skinner and taller. The brothers had great adventures to tell when one asked outside of restaurant times one of which was supposedly the younger of the brother had won a lottery and got a mansion; on top of hill, within the eternal darkness of night, and was haunted by ghosts.

He looked at the name of the restaurant and it was called, 'Star Bros Pizzeria' as he walked in to see the brother's talking to each other as they waited for a customer on this particularly quiet evening.

The two stopped talking and the older brother came out from behind the bar to bring Ren to a table.

"Here is the menu and this special of the day is the Fire Flower Pizza almost as hot as when you suck the juice from a jalapeno as my brother can attest to." The older brother said as he handed the menu to Ren.

"Brother, you know that there is a thing with subtlety." The younger brother said as he organized ingredients.

As Ren looked over the pizzas, the two brothers began discussing in Italian. Ren then decided with the Meat Lovers Pizza or the MLP. The pizza had Genoa salami, Soppressata, Pepperoni, Nduja, Cotta Salami, and other sausages each stacked on top of each other over measuring in 2 cm then the whole pizza is covered in 2 cm of a custom cheese blend with bacon bits and deep fried pork skin on top and melded into the cheese.

After he received his order he took a slice of the pizza and the cheese stretched from the masterpiece it was. When he took a bite of the pizza, he tasted flavors of all the meats melted with cheese that would be carnivores dream. The feeling he got from eating the pizza was like meat filled paradise.

In Inaba, a rookie cop sneezed and turned her head towards Kuoh and vowed to find what every caused her to sneeze and salivate.

In another dimension, a pirate sneezed and looked towards the sky before going to dining room on his ship wanted more Meat.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – Next Day

Ren was feeling pretty good and was flipping a quarter in his right hand. He did this walking to school with the coin rolling over his fingers and passing from right to left hands.

As he climbed up the stairs of the old building up to the ORC room he felt a stronger natural presence in the room and activated Third Eye.

In there was three presences two were Akeno and Rias while the other one was what look like a maid who had power that was just under the power of one of Ren's stronger Personas.

Ren opened the door to have the attention of all three devils on him.

"Oh Rias I see we have a guest here today." Ren said respectfully giving a more care in his words than before.

Ren knew that this maid with sliver hair and an aura of that strength was something that Ren would have to bust out his secret technique for considering his power naturally had not reached to where the maid was now.

The maid gave a scan up and down of Ren and said, "This must be the special human you have in your club my Lady that you mentioned."

Rias nodded and said, "This is Ren Amamiya and he is special member here for my club under verbal and physical contract in my service and Ren this is my brother's Queen, Raffia Lucifuge."

Ren nodded and leaned against a wall with a book. This book was entitled 'The Tales of the Holy Grail/The Nameless Hero of Infinite Swords" and Ren was wishing he picked a more upbeat book than this one now.

As they waited for the rest of the group to show up Ren could only imagine this had to deal with the situation that Ren had been suspected to be on Rias' mind. A few minutes after Ren arrived Koneko came in and looked towards Rias then sitting down on one of the couches.

'I am thou, Thou art I. That phrase is can be almost be taken literally in the case of the male protagonist of the story and his counter part.' Ren thought dismissively as Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia talked quietly.

Another minute or so later the door opened again and Ren put away his book to prepare for the talking that was to come.

In to the room came Issei, Asia, and Kiba who all looked with apprehension except Issei who came in and said, "Sup."

As soon as Issei saw Grayfia he said, "Oh Miss Grayfia."

Grayfia turned around to face the group of arrivals and Rias stood up from her chair.

"I see everyone is here, good." Rias said with calm.

Grayfia turned her head back to Rias and said politely, "My Lady if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly."

Rias raised her hand to pause and said to the rest of the group, "Let's hear her out."

As she finished her statement, a red circle appeared to Ren's left to show a symbol of a different devil family. Ren knew instinctively that this was going to be a person that Ren would like in any capacity.

From the circle appeared a blast of flames and out of that flames was a male devil with a suit worn loosely and blond hair. This was included with the fact Ren could sense the sin of Pride and Lust from him a mile away.

The devil spoke, "Ahh, it has been awhile since I, Raiser, have walked in the human realm."

As the devil turned towards Rias he continued, "I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias."

Ren disliked the guy very much. He felt every emotion that he had toward Kamoshida and Shido rolled very close together with this devil.

Issei was the first to speak to the devil, "Ok, who is this guy."

Grayfia spoke politely and calmly, "This is Lord Raiser Phoenix. He is a pure blooded devil of high birth and is the third in line to the house of Phoenix."

Issei obviously didn't get lord thing and said, "And so…"

Grayfia continued, "He is also fiancé to the heir of the house of Gremory."

Ren could only raise his hand and shake his head. If Rias' face was any indication and Raiser's face was any indication then this would be a horrible marriage.

"Your joking right," Issei said in disbelief, "this guy is her fiancé."

Grayfia continued her neutral tone, "No, he has been engaged to Lady Rias for quite sometime."

Issei was still in disbelief, "They are getting married."

Ren could only watch on by the side and prepare.

A Few Minutes Later

Raiser made himself quite comfy in the ORC room with Rias by his side and drinking tea brewed by Akeno. Rias was having her hair messed around with and her leg molested. Raiser was giving shallow compliments to Akeno while Akeno was obviously not her usual self and Ren could feel her irritation.

Unlike the rest of the group of the ORC was standing behind the opposing couch, Ren was leaning to the side on the wall being patient. Ren was prepared for the moment to defend or strike using Paradise Lost due to the fact that Ren was not wanting to use Heaven's Foundation to get targeted by Grayfia about possibly being an exorcist.

Rias was annoyed with Raiser attitude with toying with her hair and rubbing her leg and stood, "Enough Raiser. Why don't understand that I don't want to marry you."

Raiser leaned back and raised his hands in mock surrender, "But my darling Raiser believes your family circumstances feel that you cannot afford to be selfish."

Rias obviously angry and said, "I will not bring my family to ruin. I have no intention of denying your right to our name but let me be clear my husband will be my choice."

Raiser was amused and said, "Remember it is imperative for devils to remain pure-blood. We are still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and Sirzechs agreed with the future of devil kind in mind."

Rias turned away from Raiser and said, "My father, my brother, and my clan made this decision because they were in too great a rush. I won't say it twice Raiser I will not marry you."

As soon as Rias turned towards Raiser with her last sentence he took her chin in his hand and spoke directly in her face, "For the final time Rias, Raiser bears the reputation of the house of Phoenix, besmirching our good name is unacceptable."

"President." Issei shouted as he and the rest of the club tensed into battle positions

Raiser was uncaring and said, "I'll take you back to the underworld even if it means burning all your little servants to death."

Raiser then suddenly felt a cold piece of metal behind his head and stood still.

"I'd be careful with playing with fire Phoenix because I would hate for a bullet to pierce your forehead and force you to regenerate from multiple bullet wounds." Ren said ominously as he forced a large amount of murderous intent into Raiser's head.

The tension rose before it was subdued by Grayfia's own aura.

"Enough all three of you. Ren, I understand you have a unique contract with my Lady but maintain within your contract. My Lady Rias and Lord Raiser, as you know I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace." Grayfia ordered.

The three backed off from each other with Ren having Beurteilung on his shoulder incase of anything, Rias moving away from Raiser by a step, and Raiser stepped back and turned towards Grayfia.

"When told such an ominous thing, by one known as the 'Ultimate Queen', even Raiser can be somewhat fearful." Raiser said confidently but Ren could see that Raiser knew Grayfia out matched him.

"My master anticipated a conflict would arise and he has assigned me a last resort for the occasion." Grayfia said calm.

Rias was obviously irritated, "Of course he did, would care to be a little more specific."

"If my Lady wishes to put her personal preferences above those of her families, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Raiser." Grayfia explained.

Ren had been thankful to ask about a Rating Game earlier with Sona as she had mentioned it before and he wanted know a bit more about it due to its obvious significance. It was a game played by Noble Devils with their servants in a group versus group combat and strategy like chess.

Issei began to receive a similar explanation from Akeno and Kiba as Ren did earlier and Ren knew that this was going to be tough fight for Rias as Ren could see Raiser had knowledge of battle like Ren but unlike Ren, Raiser never faced unique enemies that had knowledge instead of pure strength.

"Raiser has played through numerous Rating Games and scored several wins for himself. Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride hasn't even qualified for an Official Rating Game." Raiser said cockily and Rias glared at Raiser in great displeasure.

"He knows that only mature devils are allowed to participate so it is not like she gets much opportunity." Akeno explained.

Issei was tensed up, "You mean we are at a disadvantage."

Koneko responded to Issei's statement, "We got more things to worry about than that."

Ren knew what she meant and he was thinking of ways he could turn things to his advantage.

"Rias I have to ask, is this adorable group the extent of your peerage minus that human. They are all you have." Raiser inquired with smugness.

"So what if they are." Rias said tersely.

Raiser laughed and then snapped his fingers causing a magic circle to appear. A blast of fire appeared from it and then came out a group of girls of various ages. Ren knew that his intuition about the Kamoshida part was right and he really wanted to kick himself for tempting fate.

"**You know that I was able to analyze a situation and predict the future. It wasn't always pleasant especially when thing you don't like happen Ren."** Satanael commented as Ren scowled.

"Raiser has fifteen pieces. In other words, I have a complete set." Raiser showed off.

Ren activated his Third Eye and saw that none of the devils in the room minus Grayfia would give him a challenge and laughed heartily.

Grayfia knew what Ren did from her expression while everyone else stared at him.

"I am surprised Raiser, you must have been terribly lonely to have been requiring this many women especially when your getting a wife guaranteed at a young age. Was your childhood that miserable that you required that many women to make up for it?" Ren mocked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Raiser grew ticked off and gave a hand signal saying, "Mira." That signal sent a girl in Traditional Japanese attire to attack Ren. Ren yawned blocked her staff with his rifle and then he vanished from her vision where she became confused before she had her leg hooked from behind and Ren simply pushed her. She landed on her face and found herself at the end of Beurteilung.

"You are reasonably strong but compared to me you and everyone else is nothing including your king. Only Miss Grayfia is able to outmatch me by default." Ren said with a cold statement before appearing at Rias' side and had swapped out Beurteilung for Paradise Lost in his left hand.

Raiser snarled, "It is a shame that man is not in your peerage Rias such strength would be needed in your little group considering the only other piece worth mentioning is the Priestess of Thunder."

Rias smiled with Ren by her side ready to wipe them out, "Let's settle this with a Rating Game."

Grayfia nodded, "Understood."

Rias turned towards Raiser and said, "Raiser prepared to be blown away."

Raiser smirked again and went to join his peerage, "I am looking forward to it, Rias, my love. We'll meet up for the game then."

Raiser turned towards Ren and said, "I will make you suffer human."

Ren gave a mocking bow while saying, "You can't beat us Phoenix not by an entire generation."

Raiser snarled and then vanished with his peerage.

Ren turned towards the rest of the group and said, "Looks like we are going to need a major training overall guys because now what we have a time limit before this battle begins."

* * *

**Hey Guys ShadowXF here. So I lied about being on slight Hiatus but it was because I just finished a large amount of work and I had time to do this for you guys and my own entertainment. I hope you like the rewrite of my previous scene I did from my original version to this one and I think this is of much better quality. Also here is an Omake on an idea I wanted to do for a while but found a little time consuming in thinking**

**PS. A Crossbow that fires emotions while not the idea I had for the Devil which I already planned in advance with all the other weapons but man that was funny and logical when I read that so great on you.**

**PSS. I speak english well but my writing has never been better than a B+ so if you find that my writing is lacking fine I never claimed to be Shakespeare.**

* * *

**Omake: Gender Bending Chaos Parallel World Pandemonium aka GBCPWP: Part 1 – The Death of Issei Hyoudou**

Aika Amamiya was feeling great to be in Kuoh but she had to admit being in Kuoh Academy was interesting change due the size of the school and also being originally a girl only academy but things changed. Aika had managed to merge with school life with exploring her old hometown.

She enjoyed her time going around seeing the old shrine and shops to the new bits that were built within the last year. She didn't want to meet her old friends due to the fact that they didn't know about her return and also she didn't want to draw attention again like last year.

On this faithful day she was right now changing in the locker room for PE and Aika instinctively sensed something from the locker next to hers and finished changing quickly and as she stuck her head into the locker and activated Third Eye to see three boys hiding in there.

She was pissed off and decided to go with a sadistic torture and drew a lockpick that she had from her bag for emergencies and called the other girls over to show them a trick on opening the types of locks that the lockers had with toothpicks, files, and lockpicks and by coincidence Aika 'found' the Perverted Trio in that locker in which all of them tried to runaway with the exception of Issei Hyoudou who managed to get out miraculously.

He didn't escape Aika's wrath she watched his movements and he was hiding in a bush that Aika could sense fear from and walked slowly towards Issei.

The bush began to shake faster and faster then Issei jumped out trying to get away before Aika jumped on Issei and held him to the ground in an armlock.

"Why hello Hyoudou-san. How are you doing?" Aika said with a sweet smile that looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

Issei had turned his head only partially due to his position and he was trembling at the face, which in his eyes were like the demon that loved to be sadistic with pleasure. Issei had gotten a look at Aika's body and she was well toned for a girl in all the right places, but Aika was very intelligent and found him in the locker.

"G-good Amamiya-senpai." Issei stuttered in fear.

Aika drew in closer next to Issei's ear and whispered, "That is good because the pain you are about to feel will be the thing that you will remember about for the next hour."

Issei trembled and screamed like a little girl and that day Issei never wanted to deal with Aika Amamiya the girl now known as, 'The Eternal Punishment'. The nickname was due to the fact in coming days she would catch the Perverted Trip and they would suffer cruel and humiliating punishments and pranks.


	7. Sinner's Dance

**Black Wing Tricks Part 7: Sinner's Dances**

**I don't own anything**

**References: Tempest – William Shakespeare, Star Bros and Luigi's Mansion – Super Mario Bros, Chie – Persona 4, Luffy – One Piece, and The Tales of the Holy Grail/The Nameless Hero of Infinite Swords – Fate/Stay Night (Shirou Emiya – Archer)**

**Author's Note: This particular chapter will be double the length due to size of both the training and actual battle being stuffed into this little chapter. Also I know I seem to be following Canon but this is the main part of the story and things will get complicated I assure you. You can think of the first eight chapters of this story as Part 1. Part 2 will be expanding the Persona universe with the Phantom Thieves and others.**

**PS. Reviews don't mean anything to me. I enjoy the complements and understand the comments but I am making the story. I do also believe I mentioned that I never was good at English despite it being my first language and also if you guys have the ability complain about needing a beta then why don't someone in reviews pm me and do it. I honestly don't care about beta readers even though it helps. I want to keep writing the stories with more background and set up which being the First Arc of the story sets up the initial setting.**

**Author Second Note: This chapter is liable to major edits due to sheer size.**

"**Just when you think life cannot get possibly worse, it suddenly does."**

**Marvin – Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**

* * *

Mountains – Early Morning

Ren was honestly impressed that the group agreed to his suggestion but after being told by Grayfia that they had a handicap due to Rias lack of experience and the number of pieces in compared to Raiser. They receive ten days of training for preparation of the Rating Game. Not only that but due to Ren's circumstance he was getting a check from the Maou to see if he could participate due to Rias' circumstances but also replace a bishop that was sealed due to the fact said bishop was unable to be controlled for now.

That morning he had taken Morgana with him and some supplies for schoolwork and clothes for about ten days of training. Ren was told that they were climbing a mountain so he picked an old backpack and organized it to fit all his stuff in with Morgana sitting on the top bag using his impeccable balance that is associated with the cat landing on their four legs.

As Ren walked up the mountain with his pack he could see that both Kiba and Koneko were carrying heavier weights than him likely carrying everyone else's stuff. Issei was struggling to carry a bigger and slightly heavier bag that looked a little smaller than Kibas but way smaller than Koneko.

Kiba first passed Issei with his slightly heavier bag and said, "On your right."

"Seriously, did you stuff your bag with feathers or something?" Issei complained as kept on climbing only to be passed by Koneko.

"Move it." Koneko said surprising Issei and making him lose balance tipping him over backwards.

Ren looked over Issei being right beside him and said, "If you can't carry that much then why is Koneko outmatching you."

Issei looked up at Ren and said, "Screw you."

Ren was amused and gave a small smile saying, "I hope you are reading for boot camp version 3.41 because your comments doubled the punishment I shall make you suffer."

Issei knew that Ren meant that and it would not be pleasant for him. He prayed for mercy from Ren to well not God maybe the Maou?

* * *

Gremory Vacation Estate

The Gremory Vacation Estate was large and expensive. First, there was the mansion that looked like somewhere out of old European manors. Second, there was a lake and gazebo that looked to be in perfect condition. Finally, it had a view down the mountain to die for any rich man.

'This is her vacation home,' Ren thought in irritation. 'What is her house like a mansion surround by a wall, moat, and have a Jacuzzi on top?'

"Wow! How beautiful." Asia exclaimed out of pure amazement.

"Alright you guys lets get inside and start your training." Rias stated and began to walk towards the mansion.

"We just got here! That is evil and nowhere close to fair." Issei whined.

Rias turned back to Issei and gave a mischievous smile, "Why thank you."

Ren just shook his head and decided that training probably needed to be used to help Issei and also the rest of the group.

* * *

Male Bedrooms

The guys were all getting dressed into track clothes. Kiba was going to go first with Issei and improve his reaction time and ability to analyze the enemy. Akeno would be next helping Asia and Issei with their magic ability. Finally Koneko would be helping with physical strength with Issei. Ren will also get time to train with his weapons and make Issei understand how a user of weapons would attack.

"Hey Kiba, I have a question. You know about that stuff about hating Fallen Angels, you never really explain why you felt that way." Issei inquired while they were changing.

Ren must have missed that conversation that Issei was asking about and that made Ren wonder what was Kiba's backstory as he knew Issei's and Asia's backstory and now Ren was getting a bit Rias story.

Kiba was taking out his track shirt and said, "Are you seriously asking me about that right now? It shouldn't matter. Right now what matters is the Rating Game and winning it."

Ren was putting on his track pants and said, "Issei we don't need your mind wandering now. You can ask questions about Kiba's past when we have a safe time and no Rating Game to interfere."

"You're right let's do this." Issei said with enthusiasm.

"Just to let you know Issei you will be restricted to not using your Sacred Gear to train your physical and magic prowess." Ren said as he stretched before walking towards the door.

Issei turned towards Ren and said, "Wait what?!"

* * *

Outside in Training Field

"Lesson one." Kiba said to Issei starting off their training.

Both of them had wooden bokuto and Issei rushed in with an overhead swing. An overhead swing was very bad technique but Kiba let it happen to see where Issei's strikes would hit and sure enough Issei struck again and again while Kiba parried with ease. Ren was watching the two but doing some stretches with Koneko while the other two fought it out.

"Do you wish to do hand to hand spar later to warm up and give you a chance to improve?" Ren asked as Koneko finished her stretches.

Koneko nodded in response and the two went into the forest to begin their spar as the rest of the group watched Issei and Kiba.

* * *

In the Forest – Late Morning

For the past hour Ren and Koneko had sparred in silence both adapting and anticipating each of their moves. The area around the two had a few broken trees and body imprints all over the place.

As the two fought Kiba and Rias came into watch the two fighting it out. Koneko had been landing blows over Ren's body, which stung a little, while Ren had been countering as often as he could without breaking his guard. As Koneko was going in for another punch Ren had grabbed Koneko's hand and toss her into the air where she recovered using her wings for balance and then turning around to find Ren had disappeared. Ren had teleported behind Koneko and grabbed her legs all while moving his body in a spinning motion making the two look like a sideways top. When the two reached around five meters from the ground Ren let go for Koneko towards the force of gravity and she landed in a small crater enough to sting and not injure.

"I think that is enough sparring now the two of you." Rias said signaling that the fight was over.

Ren landed into a roll and stood with hands in his pockets while Koneko stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"Koneko your training with Issei will begin in a minute so I recommend getting ready. Ren I would like you to spar with Kiba until around late afternoon and then work with Akeno and Asia in magic." Rias ordered.

Ren nodded began to walk towards Kiba and before passing Rias he looked in her eyes and said, "I recommend you're either studying or training yourself Rias. Not any disrespect but we need you to be even stronger than before."

Rias looked in Ren's eyes and nodded.

* * *

Training Field – Noon

Ren and Kiba were staring each other down. The two had been fighting with wooden swords and finally the two wooden swords broke down, now the two were using actual swords. In Kiba's hands was a sword from his Sacred Gear, _Sword Birth,_ and Ren had a short sword made out of darkness he used out of his left hand. The two of them had maintained a stance for about two minutes waiting for each other to strike. Ren had patience and was observing Kiba's body language and saw that Kiba was at his limit.

Then Kiba moved his right foot and rushed him with the speed of a knight and Ren parried with his sword. The two began to clash with swords at speed that was unseen to the untrained eye but the two were fighting each other in slow motion. Every hit they went for was killing blows and Ren was countering as good as Kiba's counter-counters.

After ten seconds of clashes Ren activate his spatial warp to warp to Kiba's left. Kiba was able to parry barely. Ren teleported again this time to Kiba's right and the same thing happened again.

Kiba then summoned another sword and had both hands with swords in them. Ren kept going faster and faster in a pattern of left, right, left, right. Kiba was managing barely to parry it and Ren pulled out a trick that wasn't seen before. Kiba was anticipating another right and Ren didn't appear. Kiba looked around him in 360° and saw that Ren wasn't beside him or anything like that. He then he looked up only to find Ren had teleported in the air and literally was on top of him at high speed. Kiba jumped to the side to avoid the blow.

"Very good Kiba, but if I didn't teleported so high for you to noticed you could have been stabbed in the back before you had a chance to get your bearings." Ren said as he backed off at distance he knew that Kiba could not reach him without Sword Birth.

Kiba nodded and was breathing hard.

Ren turned towards the sky and saw that the sun was down past the noon mark, "I guess we should go in. I will shower before I have to meet with Akeno and Asia."

Kiba nodded before Ren teleported back to mansion.

Kiba then fell to the ground and laid on his back, "How is he faster than me? I guess I needed the training as much as Issei."

* * *

Gremory Mansion Conference Room – Early Afternoon

Ren was tired but was relaxed thanks to the shower he had now arrived to see that Issei, Asia, and Akeno were working on their magic. Akeno was showing Asia what looks like advanced exercises, while Issei was struggling.

Akeno was the first one to see Ren and said, "Ah Ren you're here."

The other two turned to Ren in surprise.

"Ren you're here?" Asia asked in surprise.

Ren smiled as he walked towards the group, "Yes, I am and I was here to check up with Issei's progress with magic and see for myself on how you teach magic."

Akeno nodded and everyone turned towards Issei.

"Hey guys not cool." Issei stammered in panic.

Akeno sighed a little, "Issei is struggling to learn is there any advice you can give to Issei, Ren."

Ren chuckled and formed basic Eiha spell in his hand and maintain the form of darkness and let it flow around his body.

"Magic is flowing thought to maintain. So what you need is an idea that comes consistently to your mind and funnel it into using your magic." Ren said the darkness formed back into his hand making a mini hand before reforming as an orb.

Issei thought about Ren's words and focused his thoughts on something. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared and everyone was happy except Ren who guess what Issei was possibly thinking and shook his head at what he just said for Issei and his thought process.

"I got it. YES!" Issei shouted in achievement.

After a little more time of practice Issei had to leave to train with Koneko, leaving the rest of them to work on magic.

Ren was amused at the shapes he worked with and eventually formed different weapons out of darkness including spears, swords, knives, axes, gauntlets, and even ropes.

Akeno was helping with Asia and occasionally looked Ren in what looked like a little envy.

After about a few hours of working with magic and helping Asia, Ren left to go to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Ren was told that Issei and Asia would be helping out with cooking using onions and potatoes. Ren looked for a recipe for a large group of people using onions and potatoes. Ren found French onion soup recipe for four and set up all for triple the recipe of the soup.

After a few minutes of setting up the ingredients of French Onion Soup including extras for incase Issei or Asia mess up with the ingredients, which included red onions, sweet onions, chicken broth, beef broth, red wine, butter, salt, potatoes, and other things.

As Ren finished organizing the ingredients then Issei and Asia came in wearing aprons.

"You two are ready. I know what guys are able to do with your magic so what I want you to do is follow my instructions and we will be having a good meal." Ren ordered and the two nodded in silence.

Ren looked at the two and said, "Alright lets go."

* * *

Dinner Table

Ren was annoyed though it was able to ramify the mistake with what happened. Issei had managed to use his magic to skin the potatoes and onions however he skinned the ones need and the ones that were extra. On the positive note along with the French Onion Soup, Ren also made French Fries after dicing them nicely and fried them, also adding a sprinkle of salt, and Onion Rings made with a standard fry batter. Ren also grabbed Ketchup and added it into little sauce holders while Issei was sweeping up the floor of onion and potato skins.

In the present Ren was enjoying the soup along with the rest of the club. As they continued to eat the soup, fries, and onion rings, they gave compliments to Ren, Issei, and Asia.

As Ren was eating another fry he saw that Issei was having a red tinge on his cheeks as he ate the soup. Ren looked to where Issei was looking and sighed going back to his soup, which he felt like just gotten sour suddenly. Ren also had sliced a nice piece of tuna for Morgana who was eating from the floor in a little bowl beside Ren. Morgana was in bliss and Ren could only smile at his feline friend when he looked down.

Koneko noticed Issei's stare and made an unhappy face, which suspiciously looked feline to Ren, "Don't you dare try to peel me."

Issei shook his hand in protest, "I would never. I was just picturing you naked. Haha."

"So how was it?" Rias asked inquisitively.

Issei turned towards Rias, "Too small."

Rias smiled, "No, I mean today how did it went? Did you learn anything new?"

Issei looked disappointed, "I did. I learned I am the weakest link on this team."

"Knowing is half the battle, Issei. You shouldn't feel entirely useless though between Asia's healing powers and your Boosted Gear, the two of you can become assets. Your opponent will always be aware of this so I need you both to gain enough strength so you have the power to escape from any situation and not slow the team down." Rias explained honestly.

Issei looked disappointed and then turned towards Asia with a determined face. Ren saw that determination and decided to train Issei either tonight or tomorrow.

Rias then stood up and put her hands on the table, "That was delicious and filling. I think we should head to baths now."

Issei jumped up and Ren could only shake his head, "Your all going together!"

Rias turned towards Issei with a smile, "That was the plan. You are such a silly goose would you like to come along? You want to see us naked together don't you? I don't mind, you Akeno?"

Akeno chuckled and said, "No, it sounds like fun, we can bathe him too."

Rias turned towards Asia, "Would you mind Asia, I don't want any of us to feel uncomfortable."

Asia smiled and said, "Sure."

Rias finally turned Koneko and Ren could feel the answer from a mile away, "What about you?"

"I rather die." Koneko said blandly and with a face that Ren would have laughed at if Ren didn't knew that Koneko's punches hurt when hit in the face.

Rias turned to Issei and smiled, "Oh well sorry."

Issei fell backwards onto the floor and Ren could only look at Issei in disappointment.

"Well that's just melodramatic." Rias said with her smile.

Koneko turned to where Issei should have been and said, "If you peek, I will kill you."

* * *

Baths

Ren was enjoying the water. It was warm, comforting, and taking away his fatigue. It would have been more relaxing if Issei wasn't heaving like a man who hadn't had a drink of water in three years at a wall where the girls were most definitely on the other side of.

"Issei just stop heaving at the wall like a moron. You remind me of my friend who had half your testosterone and double your brain." Ren said soaking in the water trying to ignore Issei.

"Whatever this is part of my training you idiot!" Issei shouted at Ren.

Ren looked towards Kiba and Kiba shrugged.

"They are teaching you X-ray vision, I didn't think that was part of the routine." Kiba said wondering.

Ren could see Issei was really looking at that wall hard and knowing that with Issei's would he could probably do it eventually or become delusional.

"If that was my power then so be it, it was given to me for a damn good reason!" Issei shouted.

Kiba looked towards Ren and the two ignored Issei.

* * *

That night – Forest

Ren had left Morgana and the rest of the guys minus Issei who was also doing training for something, which was good for Issei and showed that he wanted to improve. Ren was right now manipulating light and darkness magic that he could invoke in each hand. His light magic was as nearly changeable as his darkness but it was faster than darkness magic by far.

He changed shapes of the light into much fewer objects than darkness, which resulted in only a spear, sword, and knives.

He then stopped using his default magic and then took out 'Magician.'

"If I could feel this right I can use all the magic had before and bits more." Ren said with concentration.

Ren then focused and summoned the lowest level magic he learned, "Agi."

At the end of the staff bearing the crystal came an orb of fire flying at a tree, which didn't begin to burn thanks to Agi not setting things on fire at a high rate.

Ren smiled and then went by each magic type he knew. These spells included Bufu, Zio, Garu, Psi, Frei, Eiha, Kouha, and Megido.

Ren went higher until he was reaching the –Dyne level spells and released that he could not do the higher level magic in an area like this cause the Forest could not block out all the light and sound.

"Ha, I guess I am going to have to test the magic on the battlefield, not something I like to do but I have no choice." Ren complained as he flew using his wing over Issei and Asia.

They never noticed Ren at all and Ren walked back into the house with his wing retracted. He would help the group out as much as he can.

* * *

2nd Day of Training

After the talk with the group about the history of Christian Mythos and Asia teaching about Holy Water and the Bible, Ren brought Issei to the training field.

"Issei what I am going to teach you is how to battle weapons users using your bare hands." Ren said summoning Paradise Lost in his left hand.

"Wait you mean I have no weapon while you have a sword in your hand." Issei exclaimed in shock.

Ren made the blade gleam in the sunlight, "Issei if you are going to face any fighter they are likely going to be using a sword, spear, or any number of weapons in melee combat and range combat with magic."

Ren immediately dashed in front of Issei, "DODGE!"

Issei panicked and ducked his head as Ren slashed right above him.

"Good you have enough reaction time to dodge a relatively slow slash." Ren said with a smile of kindness.

Issei shouted at him, "You psycho! Wait, WAAAAIITTT!"

As Issei was shouting at Ren, Ren was swinging his sword while Issei is trying to avoid getting sliced in half.

Ren toyed with Issei like a cat and mouse and tried various weapons including the following; spears, pikes, halberds, swords, knives, daggers, axes, sickles, kamas, naginatas, clubs, maces, staffs, whips, shovels, hammers, and even a baseball bat.

By the time Ren was done Issei had cuts, bruises, and had been able to dodge movements of weapons at a higher speed.

Issei was lying on his back exhausted and wheezing in pain.

"Good job Issei, you made me sweat a little with all the weapons I had to think of and use." Ren complimented with a whip in his hand.

"So are we done yet?" Issei breathed hard.

Ren smiled kindly, "No, you have about another fifteen minutes."

Issei's eyes widen and the forests were filled with the sounds of pain.

* * *

Training Day Highlights

Ren would spent time with the entire club and helping their strengths and beating out weaknesses especially in Issei. During these eight days of training, Ren received information these past few days about Phoenix's history, the Great War, Strategy, Exorcism from Asia (Ren was laughing sadly at the fact that Asia loved reading the Bible so much that even as a devil she tried to read the words.), and finally about his status from Grayfia who came to visit on the fifth day to say he was allowed to join using a Faulty Piece, a type of piece that breakdown after it is placed inside a body normally for either temporary usage or testing things out. Ren was allowed to join because Riser wanted to challenge Ren and Rias had a large number disadvantage.

Ren was happy he was joining in and was thinking about ways to defeat an immortal and realized that an immortal like Riser is not a god but cocky with his powers. Ren then began to organize his weaponry on most damaging against fire and other potentials.

Ren was smart enough to ask about more on Exorcism from Asia and realized that if he could play it right he could even beat an Immortal Devil with ease.

* * *

Final Day of Training Camp

"You're going to need your Boosted Gear. Can you handle it?" Rias inquired Issei.

Issei was surprised, "Of course, but I thought you said not to use it during training camp? Change your mind?"

Ren answered the question, "Issei this was getting you potential higher and your strength higher so you can maintain your boosts longer and with ease. Now Issei you will be fighting me again and remember I will only take you seriously if you make me."

"I will make you take me seriously now. Boosted Gear!" Issei told Ren as he summoned the Sacred Gear.

The Boosted Gear started immediately to a green glow from the jewel.

"**BOOST"**

"Good now again." Rias commanded.

"GO!" Issei commanded.

"**BOOST"**

"You can do better." Rias commanded again.

"MORE!"

"**BOOST"**

Ren counted the boosts and began doing multiplications in his head until Issei stopped at fourteen boosts boosts.

"He should technically be at 16384 times stronger than before. I better prepare to dodge, deflect, or absorb the magic." Ren muttered as he set in stance readying.

"Stop Issei, can you now see how far you are able to come. You have never been able to endure this much power for this long in the past. The results of your training are abundantly clear just then." Rias said inspiring Issei.

"Holy crap." Issei said in shock.

"Now get moving." Rias commanded.

Issei was fired up and said, "Alright, Boosted Gear."

"**Explosion"**

Ren was prepared and said, "Here I come Issei."

Ren then rushed at Issei at far greater speeds than before and Issei fended him off. Issei managed to push back Ren ten yards away and at least six yards in the air. Ren was impressed at the strength Issei displayed but Ren knew that Issei had to prove his strength now.

"Issei now trying using all of it on him now." Rias ordered.

Issei raised his Sacred Gear and a small orb of energy appeared.

Ren got into position quickly and prepared.

"This is all I have?" Issei asked to himself.

Rias wasn't having anything with it, "Trust yourself."

Issei then punched the orb and beam of energy head straight for Ren.

Ren was prepared and began to siphon off the beam while deflecting the beam a little over himself. The energy was so rich that Ren was like on a high, but he kept his focus at the task on absorbing the energy. After a solid five seconds the beam was gone and in Ren's hands was a Minigun that had horns for handles also a hole in a mountain behind Ren.

"Very well done Issei, that almost made me feel like I was going to be annihilate like the mountain behind me with a giant hole in it." Ren said smiling while hold the very big gun.

The Minigun was Black for the main body of the weapon and Ren for the barrels. The handle had a demonic vibe along with the small devil tail coming out of the end of the machine.

"Also guys from Issei's new power and amplified by his Sacred Gear behold my new gun, El Diablo." Ren said with pride as the group looked at him in surprise.

Issei then collapsed and everyone began to give compliments to Issei and Ren allowed the Minigun to disappear and said to Rias, "Issei is no longer the same devil he was a month ago. I am impressed with his determination."

Rias smiled with pride and looked to Ren, "How did you get that gun?"

Ren chuckled, "I knew that Issei was going to fire a magic shot and with how many boosts he had I thought I could siphon off some of the power and create another weapon from the demonic energy."

Rias nodded and said, "You were lucky Issei didn't try to kill you."

Ren chuckled while Issei was helped by Asia to be lifted up, "Issei would not be able to kill me that easily."

Ren was still laughing as he began to walk back to the mansion to get ready to go.

* * *

Two Hours before the battle – 10 pm

Ren was sitting on his bed and messing with darkness magic and had a thought about what he could do to mess with the enemy.

"Yo, Ren you need to rest." Morgana said sitting on his desk.

Ren ignored Morgana and had a thought.

He morphed the darkness into a form he knew well. As the form appeared as naturally in his mind and the figure appeared. Its black wings, its red suit that went from its neck to its shoes, its sinister mask with a malignant smile that inspired dark amusement, and a top hat that extended the height of the already tall Persona.

"Arsene." Ren said with a sinister smile.

Morgana looked at the figure as it vanished and reappeared from reality, "Your Persona."

Ren smiled as he moved the Persona using his fingers like a puppet and using his mind to make it bow mockingly towards him.

Ren looked at his hand as he delved into further thoughts.

"**You can manipulate your magic like a puppet strings. I seen something similar to this from Nebiros using corpses but this seems to be manipulating a form you already made out of your magic. By in logic so long you delve into the Sea of Souls you can probably summon Personas and use their magic if you expand on your magic training." **Satanael explained giving advice.

Ren nodded unconsciously and said, "I think I have one more trick to pull during Rating Game Morgana."

Morgana gave him an amused feline smile, "You are a trickster always evolving and changing."

Ren formed an orb of darkness in Arsene's hands and realized he created an avatar to fight at a distance while dealing close range damage while not to rely on knives and hand-to-hand combat.

Ren would rest for a while until he had to be there for the battle at midnight.

* * *

**Hey guys ShadowXF here and I think this is a good midpoint to say that this is where a halfway point is and take a break. Get a drink or sleep depending on what time and relax your eyes. This chapter will likely be over nine thousand words due to the double chapter involving the battle and the training.**

* * *

Kuoh Academy – 11:55 pm

The room was silent as they waited for the battle to prepare. Everyone sat patiently in anticipation. Everyone had their weapons prepared by their side and in their hand and Ren was no exception. He already absorbed the Faulty Piece before he arrived but not before adjusting the Evil Piece in a way to produce no pain for him and would disappear in about 24 hours. He was glad to have Satanael giving him advice throughout the process. Ren also had Beurteilung on his shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

A knock then happened at the door and the group saw the doors open to reveal Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sorry if I am interrupting." Sona said politely as she entered the room.

Rias dismissed it, "No, please come on in Sona."

Akeno chimed in, "I am glad you can make it."

"Wow, I sure didn't expect to see those two here. What gives?" Issei said in small bit of surprise.

"There is a live broadcast of the competition so for family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki are going to help with that." Rias explained to Issei.

Ren tensed and then relaxed bit. He didn't really like being on TV and he will likely be setting up as a sniper or bombardier so it shouldn't display his full abilities.

"Awesome." Issei said in admiration.

"Besides," Sona said in response, "I wouldn't miss her first Rating Game. I would miss it for anything."

Ren chuckled. He saw that Sona was a good friend and rival to Rias and saw that Rias would do the same to her otherwise.

"Well, I will do everything in my power to make it interesting for you." Rias said with amusement.

As soon as Rias finished everyone saw a white circle appear and then Grayfia appeared.

"It's almost time. I hope you are ready my Lady." Grayfia said politely.

Rias replied to the statement, "Yes, we are ready whenever you are."

Grayfia understood and then said, "You will step into the circle to transport you and your team onto the battlefield."

Issei asked the question that was obvious, "So where is the battlefield?"

Akeno began to explain, "In neutral alternate space designed specifically for the battle and because it is not real we have full license to cause some damage and even burn it to the ground."

Ren smiled sadistically at that idea. Ren was many things a leader, a strategist, and a excellent Phantom Thief but also he was a sadist to an extent and loved to sometimes overkill an enemy when in the Metaverse.

"So we can literally wipe out the area in that space to a wasteland and it wouldn't matter." Ren asked politely.

Akeno was smiling a sweet smile that literally gleamed with malevolent intent, "Yes."

Issei looked between the two and swore he saw two figures behind the two laughing.

"I am going to be in the Student Council Office to broadcast the game. We will be cheering you on good luck." Sona gave her support as she turned around.

"Thanks a lot and keep the play by play fair." Rias said in a teasing tone.

Sona turned her head towards Rias, "I will keep it clean thou if I was a betting girl you would beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday."

After Sona left Grayfia spoke, "There is something I forgot to say. The Great Devil Lucifer is watching the game."

Rias looked surprised and then annoyed, "Oh, Brother dearest."

Ren sighed, 'Of course her brother is the next Lucifer after the Great War. How unlikely is this it is like what are the chances of that Sona has sister that is into magical girl anime?' Ren suddenly shivered like something walked over his grave.

"**You read a truth of reality Ren don't worry you will maybe get used to it."** Satanael said in pity, sometimes it is better not guessing the future and analyzing chances too hard.

Ren shook his head and literally skipped over the talk that Issei and Rias had about her brother and her feelings generally about it.

A red circle appeared then behind Grayfia signaling it was time.

"It is time everyone." Grayfia said politely.

"Then let's go." Rias said as everyone walked into the circle and positioned themselves in rows.

As one by one the members disappeared Ren smiled.

"It's ShowTime." Ren said as he disappeared and reappeared in what looked like the same room.

However Ren could feel the space was different that before and looked around similar to how the Metaverse affected him without his empowerment.

Ren chuckled and then laughed, "So this is the battlefield and now we have home field advantage."

Issei and Asia looked towards Ren who was grinning with what be akin to the desire to a cat toying with his food in amusement.

"Your attention please. Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia and I am servant of the house of Gremory. I will be your referee during today's match. For the battlefield, I took advice from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser. You may recognized this as a replica of Kuoh Academy and Institute of learning in the human world." Grayfia spoke on a PA.

"What does she mean?" Issei asked clearly confused.

Ren chuckled and pointed towards the window.

Issei walked towards and opened it, to see that the sky was mixed and mashed.

"Issei to put it bluntly to you this place an alternate space that we will be having our battle on and it happens to look like Kuoh Academy. This also allows us the advantage of knowing where we can control the school with ease." Ren smiled as he walked towards the window.

Before Issei could respond Grayfia was on the PA again, "Each team will be given an area to act as their home base. Lady Rias will have the Occult Club Research Room in the old school house while Lord Riser will have the Principal's Office in the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they are able to make way to the base of the opposing teams. Good luck to you all."

Issei looked pumped and prepared to do something stupid, "I am going to make my way to their home base, promote and become something awesome, and kick the snot out that turkey."

Akeno smiled at Issei's intentions, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want to get your butt handed to you."

Ren watched the window and activated Third Eye, what he saw was the group of devils that were in the principal office just far enough away and out of Ren's Flintlock Rifle range.

Kiba was giving Issei advice as Ren lowered his rifle, "Be smart dude. Odds are that Riser is going to want to move his pawns into our territory right away."

Ren made a remark before Kiba finished his statement; "They are likely having a quick strategy meeting before they strike so we have at least a few minutes for our strategy and preparation. Unfortunately, I cannot shoot them from this distance as the bullet is only controllable in a certain radius and my maximum distance is not able to strike them at this distance anyways."

Issei gave a frown, "That sucks."

Ren chuckled, "The bad news is not bad just unfortunate but let's get our strategy prepared before they strike."

The group nodded at the table where they were given a glowing orb.

Rias explained to Issei, Ren, and Asia, "These will allow for us to communicate during battle."

Ren nodded as he placed the orb next to his ear.

Issei looked impressed and put in the orb, "That is some secret agent stuff."

The rest of the group placed the orbs in their ears and they began their strategy meeting.

The PA turned on again, "Let the Games begin."

The bell chimed and Ren could only think about how the rest of the Phantom Thieves would react to his cooperation with devils of all things.

* * *

Timeskip – In the Gymnasium

Ren had to admit that doing solo work was what he was good at. The group wanted to prepare defenses for the base and Ren had volunteered to take control of the center of the battlefield, which was the gym, due to the fact that out of all the pieces he was the one who can dominate the rest of the club if he was serious. Ren was the diversion while the rest of the group could set up with traps and a defensive perimeter. Right now he was sitting on a chair made out of darkness waiting for the enemy to arrive and was twirling Paradise Lost in his left hand pinky finger.

Ren then saw figures coming in through the door from the new school side.

He smiled, "Welcome Ladies to Kuoh Gymnasium, where I currently control, can you birds try and beat me or will you lose without much of a fight?"

Ren's tone easily recognized as provoking to the group of four devils.

"You're the contract boy guess you became a devil?" Said the Chinese looking female devil looking at Ren mockingly trying to provoke him.

Ren laughed, "Really if you think I am weak why don't all you four try and get me off my chair."

Ren knew that by normal circumstances he could have been killed but Ren knew that the chair was made out his magic and wanted them to be lured closer so that he could ambush the enemies in plain sight.

The devils laughed and some drew out their weapons. The two twin girls in gym wear held chainsaws, something that didn't fit the cute and happy types and the girl in shrine clothes that he recognized from the first time he beat her up and she drew a wooden staff.

The girl that talked to him before asked him a question, "What is your name human?"

Ren took a second to think before smiling, "I am Ren Amamiya or you can call me Joker."

Just as the two twins rushed him with the chainsaws and slashed at him aiming for his head and legs. Ren used his right hand to push off his chair upwards and his left hand to block the blow from what could have decapitated him.

"My isn't that rude to attack a person before giving their name and considering you asked may I ask for your rank." Ren chuckled as he kicked the twins to the side using a split and moving back into a lounging position.

The girl who talked to him first started, "My name Xuelan, the Phoenix Rook."

"I am Mira, a Pawn of Phoenix." Said the shrine maiden girl.

The twins moved together in front of Ren.

The one on his left said, "My name is Nel, a Pawn of Phoenix."

The one on his right said, "My name is Ile, I am also a pawn."

As the fight began Ren remained on the defensive and the four devils could not get Ren to move off his chair. He blocked and parried along with kicking the enemy back a few steps. If anyone was looking it looked like something out of a Chinese Martial Arts Film.

"Really, that is all you do can you even hit me?" Ren taunted as he parried the staff before kicking Xuelan in the stomach causing her to lose her breath.

"Why don't let us cut you?" Said Nel as she tried to decapitate Ren who move his head away at the last second and dodged it as if he was stretching his neck.

"We just want you to be cut into ribbons." Said Ile as she tried to bisect him and Ren kicked her chainsaw a side and then kicked her into the side.

Ren was twirling around on the chair like an acrobat and then landed with his chin on the back of the chair smiling, "Come on let's have some fun. If you don't make this interesting then…"

Ren made Paradise Lost disappear and pointed his left index finger and his left thumb towards the sky like a gun. "I will make it sure it is interesting."

The girls felt the situation tense before all of them rushed at once. The Rook had come towards him first and Ren caught the fist before he flipped her into a wall with the force of train. The three pawns came after Ren right after swinging their weapons. Ren summoned a shadow out of his left hand and parried the blows using a pitch-black scythe.

"Really you all failed to put a scratch on me is this all you can do. I guess you all should attack me at once if you want me to get off this chair." Ren sighed as the scythe disappeared.

The girls were all back on their feet and snarled at Ren before they unified together to rush him. Ren smiled and putting his legs on the chair prepared. As soon as the girls came with a meter of him he jumped up about three meters in the air.

"You fell right into my trap behold the Black Coffin!" Ren said as he snapped his right fingers.

Just then the girls were enclosed in a box of darkness that was two by two by two-meter long box of pure magic. Ren landed on the box with a bow.

"_Ren we are ready to proceed with phase two."_ Rias said over communications.

Ren smiled and jumped off the box. As he descended he heard the pounds and screams of the girls who howled at him for being a dirty cheater and to let them out.

Ren summoned the Magician in his right hand, "Ladies, you aren't going to be getting out of the Black Coffin that easily. If I were you I prepare for high winds."

Ren walked out of the Gym and begun to twirl his staff, "Come Oh Divine Winds for your will is like freedom and punishing like wrath. So behold the winds fury, Vacuum Wave."

Ren slammed his staff into the ground and green magic circle appeared and then a larger circle appeared behind him around the whole gymnasium and a Tornado of such force tore the Gym from the ground and sent it flying in pieces everywhere.

[Three Pawns and Rook of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

"I am honestly not impressed." Ren said disappointedly and grabbed a unique bandage from his pocket and wrapped it around his left arm, as soon as he did he could feel the slow regeneration of his magic.

The bandage was an SP Adhesive Bandage he bought from Takemi and along with relaxing medical properties had the benefit of magic restoration, which had to probably do with Takemi dabbling in her own blend of medicine and probably had gotten her hands on some more unique plants that would explain the exorbitant price. He had to admit Takemi found a jackpot for him and silently thanked her as walked back to Old School Building for defense.

"_You know that I would have blown up the building Ren."_ Akeno said sounding disappointed.

Ren began to run and put his finger to his ear, "Akeno you should be watching out for Issei instead of me also you need to make sure your magic as strong as can be for the Queen incase of anything."

"_But it would have been so fun to destroy the gym."_ Akeno sulked a little before cutting communication.

* * *

Ren sighed and began to teleport and eventually arrived at the Old School Building. Ren then teleported up to the top of the tower and summoned Beurteilung to his hands then he activated Third Eye in his sniping position.

"Rias, the gym is destroyed and I am back at the Old School House in a sniping point for any enemies incoming." Ren said activating communications with Rias.

Rias response was praising, _"Good job, Ren maintain position and be prepared for counterattacks."_

"Aye, Madam." Ren said before cutting communication and watching the battle with Third Eye as his magic regenerated.

He saw that Kiba had engaged a group of enemies. He also Issei and Koneko in a clearing next to the tennis courts and he saw an enemy above them.

"Issei, Koneko incoming enemy above you!" Ren said as he fired a shot to attack the target, which he could see was the Queen of Raiser's Peerage.

The bullet flew through the sky this time not doing any fancy maneuvers just a straight shot on the attack. The bullet managed to clip the Queen's leg and Ren couldn't control the bullet at that distance so he knew that was likely the only shot he would get.

Issei and Koneko had saw the bullet fly at the target that was above them and the two went for cover away from the open area.

"_Thanks man, if you hadn't warned us you we would have been surprise attacked."_ Issei said as he took cover.

"No problem that is definitely the strongest piece next to Raiser, I recommend you two meet up with Kiba and let Akeno handle it." Ren said as he saw that Kiba defeated the group of devils he was dealing with.

[Three Pawns of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

"_Really Ren you had to remove the surprise?"_ Akeno teased Ren as he saw her approach the opposing Queen.

"I have more surprises for the rest of you if we win this battle." Ren said in a seductive tone more along the lines of teasing than any sexual meaning.

"_I guess I want to see the surprise."_ Akeno teased back before she started her fight.

Ren saw a group of Riser's force move towards the Old School building, "Rias we need for a retreat of forces back to base. We have a large group of enemies and I will possibly need reinforcements if Raiser himself comes."

"_Understood Issei, Kiba, and Koneko you all need to retreat. Akeno maintain your fight and Ren will provide cover fire for us."_ Rias said on a team communication.

"Understood." Everyone said as they began to focus rush on their battles.

Ren decided to take one more shot with Beurteilung and aimed it at Raiser's Queen.

"Let's count every bullet it takes to knock you down a notch." Ren said before he fired another bullet.

This shot managed to hit the staff that the opposing Queen had in her hands.

"Akeno, I hope you appreciate that gift for you." Ren said before switching out Beurteilung for La Torre in Mortar form.

Ren then saw bolt of lightning strike the enemy Queen sending her to the ground.

"_That was a wonderful gift Ren, I hope I can pay you back later."_ Akeno said in appreciation.

Ren changed his focus to the group of devils approaching the school building and calculated the trajectory of the shot along with Third Eye's analysis of location and his intelligence.

After adjusting the aim slightly, he shouted as he plugged his ears, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

A mortar shot flew into the air and descended with a whistle landing a shot where the group of enemies should have been. He saw that the groups of devils had managed to avoid the shot, but were disorientated so to allow for Kiba, Issei, and Koneko to move around undetected.

Ren felt disappointed with overall effect of the attack and he line, "Shame I always wanted to say that line like in that class back then when I could have said, 'The World' shame.

Ren then saw figure from the enemy home base begin to move. Raiser was moving likely in irritation and arrogance.

"Rias, Raiser is moving towards us he is going on the offensive. I am going to support Kiba, Issei, and Koneko to take the group of enemies. It will likely take a few minutes for Raiser to arrive so I will take the opportunity." Ren said as switched weapons to Paradise Lost as he jumped down from the building tower also removing the SP Adhesive Bandage off his arm and stored it away.

"_Understood, I will have Asia and myself prepared. I order you as a temporary servant of the house of Gremory, hunt down the enemy and do not let them escape."_ Rias commanded as Ren smiled wickedly.

"Why yes my master." Ren said in mocking tone as he rushed towards the group of enemies.

* * *

The Forest – a few hundred meters from the Old School Building

Issei, Koneko, and Kiba were fighting off their enemies. Kiba was facing a Knight who had the ability to manipulate flames. Koneko was fighting a Rook who had her mask covering half her face. Finally Issei was fighting a duo of cat girls that were likely Pawns, a girl wielded a Zweihänder another Knight, and kimono girl likely a Bishop. Another girl was standing to the side watching the battle that was definitely a Bishop and Ren began to clap as walked on in.

"How amusing, it seems like the birds have been able to survive my mortar fire." Ren said as he clapped getting everyone's attention.

"Ren!" Issei said in excitement.

The girl standing to side gave a look, "You're the replacement bishop of Rias Gremory, Ren Amamiya. You're the one who also manipulates space and is able to summon magic weapons."

Ren chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Looks like you did some research."

Ren then summoned a chair out of darkness and sat down. He then snapped his fingers and the darkness to form a figure.

"I will not bother to fight you with my hands, I believe though you are worth to fight my Persona. So behold, 'The Pillager of Twilight, Arsene!'" Ren said as the Persona appeared in red with everything like before except the wings were not there because Ren didn't want to deal with more Fallen Angel problems as of late.

Ren gave a flick of his wrists and Arsene mimicked the motion before Arsene gave a malicious laugh.

"**You wish to use this form very well, COME DEVILS FACE ME AND YOU MIGHT HAVE A MINISCULE CHANCE AT DEFEATING THE TRICKSTER!"** Arsene bellowed gaining the attention of the group.

The girl in the kimono and the girl wielding Zweihänder nodded and walked up to face Arsene.

"You will be defeated human even if we have to face your magic before we can defeat you." The girl wielding the Zweihänder said as she brandished her weapon.

"My, you ladies are viscous today I guess I can make time for you before I shoot down the bird." Ren said checking an imaginary watch.

The Knight rushed in as the Bishop began to mutter a spell. Arsene slashed with its claw at the Knight as she attacked with the blade. The blows were parried as the spell that the Bishop had been casting sent a large fireball towards Arsene. Ren flicked his right hand and a orb of dark energy blasted the fire into obliteration.

Arsene then grabbed the Knight holding her in place by magically enhanced arms.

She struggled and bucked but the Persona never lessened the grip, "LET GO OF ME!"

Arsene chuckled as a dark pit appeared on the ground and a black circle appeared high in the sky, though little people knew that the one in the sky except Ren.

Arsene jumped in a backwards dive into the shadow pit dragging the knight who screamed in terror. As soon as the group saw the Knight and Persona disappear they heard silence and then an even higher pitch scream from above.

"HOW THE HECK DID WE GET UP HERE?!" She screamed as the two began to spin gaining speed and spin.

The Persona was using its thin frame to create a drilling effect causing the two go faster before Arsene let go of the Knight and kicked her directly into the Bishop causing the two to crash knock each other out.

The two disappear in a dissolving fashion as Ren said, "The Show is Over."

[Knight and Bishop of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

The whole group of devils looked at the monster that taken out two pieces without so much as a struggle.

Ren snapped his fingers and made statement that irritated the whole group, "What do I call that attack? Hmm, Crash Bomber no, Falcon Dive nah, how about Dark Portal Toss. Yes that sound like a good name, Dark Portal Toss."

As he said the name caught his right fist in his left hand only to be angrily reprimanded by Issei of all people, "THIS IS NO TIME FOR NAMING TECHNIQUES!"

Issei then slapped the two pawns clothes as his Boosted Gear increased his power again, doubling it.

Issei put on a lewd smile as he snapped his fingers, "Dress Break!"

The girls screamed in absolute shock. They were immediately stripped of their clothes and Ren could only shiver in disgust as it reminded him of how disgusting Kamoshida was. However, Ren also knew that for all of Issei's perverted qualities he was good person. Now, why was his left hand forming a shadow in the shape of gun? Ren saw that in his hand was a silenced pistol with skull emblem on the side.

'You got to be kidding me, I knew Issei's perversion made me angry but to make me want to murder him to summon a gun of the Death Arcana. I should probably get a therapist.' Ren thought in shock as Issei summoned an orb of magic.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted before punching the orb and sending a beam of energy at the two naked cat girls.

The two screamed as they were blown away and disappeared.

[Two Pawns of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

The first one to say anything in the situation was Issei and you could tell he was ecstatic, "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

The knight fighting Kiba interrupted Issei's joyous happiness, "What an atrocious technique."

Issei turned to Kiba and his opponent along with Koneko and her opponent all looking with distaste looks.

"That is perversion at its basis level." The enemy Knight said in disgust.

Kiba had a neutral face that told everything, "This is the first time I witness this myself. I really don't know what to say. I am sorry my friend Issei is such a pig."

Kiba said this to his enemy in likely disgust of Issei.

Koneko was next person to verbally kick Issei's shin, "You disgust me pervert. If you use it on me I will kill you."

Issei felt angry and then felt a stab of slight shame.

"Issei, I don't know what to say but I wonder if I should either tranquilize you or abandon you." Ren said as he pointed the silenced pistol, which Ren named Mortem about a second ago, at Issei.

Issei panicked trying to defuse the situation, "Hey Ren, there is no need to point a gun at me also guys don't abandon me!"

Suddenly and explosion occurred, Ren turned to see that Akeno was falling with her clothes ruined. Ren then saw Raiser and his Queen looking down upon Akeno who fell to the ground and then dissolved.

[Queen of Rias' Peerage Retired]

"Dammit; Issei, Koneko, Kiba, I have to intercept Raiser and the enemy Queen before they join in. Issei support Koneko." Ren said in complete seriousness knowing that Raiser and his Queen would easily decimate the rest of the group if they got too close.

* * *

Ren then left by summoning a wing made out of shadows out of his left side and flew to cut off the advancement of Raiser. It took less than a minute to cut them off and Ren immediately swapped Mortem with Paradise Lost.

"You shall not pass Raiser." Ren said as he pointed his weapon Raiser's direction.

Raiser was amused, "Raiser is amused by this defiance but it is ultimately futile to defeat me. My Queen shall deal with you low born human, I must see my future wife a soon as possible."

The Queen looked at Ren in amusement while Raiser flew off. Ren snarled and made a slash with Paradise Lost sending a slice of darkness towards Raiser, before an explosion intercepted it.

"I, Yubellina, cannot let you interfere with my King, Lord Raiser, human." The enemy Queen said with amusement.

Ren's face relaxed into a neutral expression, "I thought I shoot you in the leg and knocked your weapon from your hand."

The Queen smiled amused with Ren's previous actions, "Phoenix Tears and my Lord can to my support."

Ren's eyes narrowed, he knew of the Legend of Phoenix Tears, they were legendary tears from a Phoenix that could heal any wounds like the rebirth of the Phoenix. Ren knew that he had to act fast and flied right into the Queen's face. Ren slashed only to be blocked by Yubellina's staff. The two fought in close quarters before Yubellina knocked Ren back and summoned a magic circle. An orb appeared and headed straight towards Ren. Instinctively, Ren used his shadow to create a shield to block the orb, which exploded with great amount of force pushing Ren a few meters back in the air.

"Explosions huh." Ren said as the shield melted away.

"My nickname is the Bomb Queen." Yubellina said with pride.

Ren smiled then, "I have dealt with explosives but I think I know a way to beat you quickly."

Ren immediately flew in and took another slash against the Queen. She blocked again as she knocked Ren back as Ren summoned a chain made out of shadows and sent them towards the Queen who had nothing but to try in block. She was wrapped in chains unable to move, also as a bonus she was caught off guard and Ren gave a smile.

"My title is called a Trickster and behold a part of my strength." Ren said in confidence as he pulled upon the chain dragging the enemy Queen through the air.

Ren flipped Yubellina over his head and straight into the ground then again this time in the opposite direction. Ren heard the crack of the earth every time he slammed the Queen into the ground. Ren could also see that Yubellina looked dazed and in pain.

Ren pulled the chain one more time as he dragged the Phoenix Queen and begun to spin her around and around causing the speed and momentum to increase dramatically. After reaching five rotations, Ren moved the chain above his head and flowing the laws of motion before slamming her into the ground.

[Queen of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

Ren turned towards the clearing to see Raiser, Rias, and Asia in the air flying.

[Rook of Rias' Peerage Retired]

Ren was shocked but began to fly at high speeds towards Raiser. Raiser would not see him coming.

'I am going to make it. I refuse to have someone imprisoned by society's will again.' Ren thought as he flew like an eagle diving in on his prey.

"**Ren, I think it is time to release the restraint on your power."** Satanael said to Ren as he flew. Ren agreed with the statement. Back at the training camp Ren had decided to restrain part of his power so that he could not overpower the Evil Piece even with his modifications, which he originally did and had to create a temporary restraint for his power. Now was not the time he could restrain himself.

Raiser turned by instinct and saw that Ren was coming for him at top speeds and had no time to prepare before Ren crashed his leg straight into Raiser's chest. The blow easily broke a few ribs, rupture an organ or two, and wind the air from Raiser's lungs.

Raiser was also sent flying into an open clearing creating a crater. Ren landed outside the crater with Paradise Lost in his left hand and a fist in his right.

"Get up Phoenix. I know your regenerative power is easily able to hand that blow." Ren said with distain as he waited for Raiser to rise.

Raiser did get up with flames focusing on his chest where Ren had struck it, "You miserable human, you have a lot of nerve to defy me, a High Class Devil of the Phoenix Family."

Ren looked down on Raiser as Raiser glared at Ren. Ren was completely serious now, he was in good shape while his magic was at reasonable levels. Raiser was running at full magic levels and has likely great stamina right now.

Raiser was the first to attack with fireball. Ren summon another orb of darkness (Eiga) to counter Raiser's attack. The two slow started up began to build into a barrage of magical attacks and then physical blows enhanced with magic upon each other. Their clashes began to cause small waves of force to radiate from their blows. Ren was smiling with adrenaline while Raiser was giving an angry look of irritation as the fight was getting more and more intense.

[Rook of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

[Knight of Raiser's Peerage Retired]

Ren continued to smile as he knocked Raiser back. Raiser summoned another magic circle but had more than one layers, no it was four layers of circles.

"Why don't you burn before my white flames, you low class human!" Raiser shouted before a pure white flame blasted towards Ren.

Ren continued smiling and set his hands into a container shape and the fire began to funnel into Ren's hands. Ren felt the heat but he also felt the magic and he began to manipulate the shape of the fire and eventually it formed into a single rounded hand cannon. The Hand Cannon was covered in yellow stars and was heavy like it was designed to hold tank rounds.

Raiser snarled, "How dare to use my fire!"

Ren chuckled as his hand was guided by the gun towards Raiser's right arm, "I have to thank you Raiser, this is the best gift you could have given me and now prepare to loose. Behold L'étoile and the ability to increase my chances of victory using one shot."

Ren fired and the bullet punched a hole through Raiser's arm and he howled with pain. Ren didn't miss a beat and discarded L'étoile, allowing it to dissolve, as he rushed in. Ren struck with devastating precision and going in for the kill.

"You will feel the punishment of your sins." Ren said as he kicked Raiser into the air with a magically enhanced kick.

Ren jumped into the air and allowed the shadows to cloak him in darkness. The darkness created a darker skin Ren Amamiya wearing an outfit of a thief in all black and had black mask with glowing yellow eyes. Ren rushed Raiser in midair from all angles slashing with his fingers at such a speed that the dark trail that followed Ren let trail look like a spider web. Finally, Ren struck again from underneath and sent Raiser further into the sky.

Ren rose into the sky at a speed out flying Raiser and flew a little farther than Raiser.

"You will now feel the darkness." Ren said as the darkness on his body dripped down to his legs and form an orb of pure shadows.

Ren began to spin in flips and was gaining momentum. Raiser was slowing down a little and was at just the right height.

Ren was spinning at high acceleration and shouted, "THE DAMNED SHADOW ASSAULT!"

The orb of darkness and Ren's heel slammed into Raiser's head and a beam of darkness sent Raiser into the ground creating a crater even bigger that the first one at least four times as strong.

Raiser was unconscious. Ren felt his consciousness fading as he began to drop like a rock himself. Ren had enough mental capacity to descend slowly and eventually he fell face first into the ground hearing the voices of his friends as he drifted into sleep.

[Raiser Retired]

**Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed my mega chapter! As I said before there will be an epilogue to end the part of the story and I hope you find as many references as you can. I worked hard on getting these chapters done and I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. PS. An Omake is coming in the epilogue once I am finished writing it and Part 2 will start after maybe a short Hiatus I don't know as my schedule recently was clogging up. I also hope that you enjoyed about 11k words. BONUS: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REACHING OVER 11k Views, 100 Favorites, and 200 Followers, you guys make me want to continue writing at a my decent level.**


	8. Bonus 1

**Black Wing Tricks Bonus 1: Every Way Ren could have won Part 1**

**Author's Note: This is a series of omakes from another universe that the fight with Raiser could have finished with.**

**PS: The Reason that Ren uses his left hand is that he uses darkness with his left and light with his right. It is like a Yin and Yang thing that Ren has due to the fact that Satanael is the arbiter of Freedom and therefore choice. The hands are symbol of choices.**

**There is an infinite number of parallel worlds within the same rules as this world**

* * *

#1 – Let Darkness Reign

"Get up Phoenix. I know your regenerative power is easily able to hand that blow." Ren said with distain as he waited for Raiser to rise.

Raiser did get up with flames focusing on his chest where Ren had struck it, "You miserable human, you have a lot of nerve to defy me, a High Class Devil of the Phoenix Family."

Ren raised his left hand towards the sky and darkness surrounded the two creating an arena the size of the clearing with a domed ceiling.

"High Class more like Weak Class, I will show you what the power of Rebellion does to those who are upon high." Ren said as he rushed in and slammed his foot into Raiser's chest breaking the ribs again.

Raiser's hunched over in pain while Ren clapped his hands and slammed them into the ground. An area of darkness covered the ground and barrage of dark spike pierced the sky. They ripped through Raiser's body like thin tofu and his body regenerated as the spikes left his body but was quickly pierced again and again. The darkness began to cover the entire area within the arena. After over a thousand spikes pierced Raiser then entire arena was pitch black with no light. Raiser could feel pain and see nothing until he saw a red silhouette with yellow eyes. The silhouette held a crimson scythe that look like it bathed in the blood of a thousand souls.

"The darkness shall take you little chick." A distorted voice said as it stared at Raiser.

The scythe was in position and ready to slash through.

"Demonic Decree."

The pain didn't register for Raiser until he fell on the ground with his torso and his legs separated by a clear cut.

"Your regeneration speed is divided by half." Ren said as the darkness vanished into light.

Raiser was in pain and felt his body slowly regenerate and said in pain, "What are you, monster?"

Ren turned to Raiser with the scythe now clearly pitch black, "I am the judge of decisions."

(Reference: Persona 4: Arena Ultimax – Minazuki's Instant Kill)

* * *

#2 – Magic is Broken

"Get up Phoenix. I know your regenerative power is easily able to hand that blow." Ren said with distain as he waited for Raiser to rise.

Raiser did get up with flames focusing on his chest where Ren had struck it, "You miserable human, you have a lot of nerve to defy me, a High Class Devil of the Phoenix Family."

Ren summoned the Magician and dashed in using the butt of the staff to slam into Raiser's forehead and began a blow of face altering blows using the end while chanting.

"By the will of the world, everything that basks in the sun shall be returned to cold darkness of the moon. I call upon the oath of the North and South to form a form of chilling beauty." Ren recited as he struck before slammed the crystal at the other end of the staff right into Raiser's chest.

A blue light began to appear on Raiser's chest as the spell was almost finished, "Behold the graceful snow, Diamond Dust."

Raiser began to be covered in ice as his body stilled and his limbs spread out in the shape of an X. His body began to form a beautiful form of sculpture of a devil trapped in snowflake.

Ren popped a chewing soul into his mouth and swallowed with a glup, (Chewing Souls are innately magic items that take the form of orbs to swallow like a jaw breaker in size, one of the smaller ones (If you are confused refer to Soul Eater eating souls)).

"I call upon rage of the skies and the wrath of the rival of tornados. They are the fastest of all natures elements and I shall use it to run my enemy through." Ren chanted as he positioned his staff like a spear.

"I call upon the power of the spear of lightning, I call upon Thunder Reign!" Ren howled as he threw the staff.

The staff transformed into a spear of pure lightning and pierce Raiser's froze chest and discharged in a blast of lightning so powerful the lightning burned right down to the atom.

Raiser now free of his froze prison was standing on his feet with his regeneration healing the hole in his chest. His eyes only showed white while his skin was like that of newborn as his original skin feel of his face in peels of ashes.

"This is over." Ren said as he turned back to Raiser who fell to the ground like the ashes around him.

* * *

#3 – Meteor Ride

"Get up Phoenix. I know your regenerative power is easily able to hand that blow." Ren said with distain as he waited for Raiser to rise.

Raiser did get up with flames focusing on his chest where Ren had struck it, "You miserable human, you have a lot of nerve to defy me, a High Class Devil of the Phoenix Family."

Ren warped behind Raiser and using his knee, Ren, slammed into Raiser's spine snapping it that would take at least a few minutes to regenerate properly.

"I don't care about your High Class status, I am going to bring you down to Earth." Ren said ominously as he slammed Raiser's back into the ground.

Ren raised both his hands to the sky and a giant red circle appeared above him yet nothing came out. Ren suddenly jumped high into the sky and went high into the sky becoming nothing but a shining light.

"You runaway you puny human. Raiser is amused with your fear of him." Raiser said amused as he regenerated the spinal damage

The light disappeared before a red thing appeared out of the sky. The red thing looked like it was on fire and it was getting closer. It was not a thing, nor a bird, nor a plane, it was a GIANT METEOR!

Ren's voice, now amplified by magic, said, "IT'S A METEORITE!"

Raiser tried to move his legs but they still couldn't move from the damage.

Ren was laugh evilly as he was standing on top of a meteor that was aimed directly for Raiser.

The explosion was beautiful and the fires around landing point were in a blaze of glory.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Ren laughed in the best evil overlord way he could as he stood on top of the meteor watching the chaos around.

(Reference: Disgaea – Laharl's Meteor Impact / Jojo's Bizarre Adventure – DIO's "It's a Steam Roller!"

* * *

#4 – For it is Useless to Resist

"Get up Phoenix. I know your regenerative power is easily able to hand that blow." Ren said with distain as he waited for Raiser to rise.

Raiser did get up with flames focusing on his chest where Ren had struck it, "You miserable human, you have a lot of nerve to defy me, a High Class Devil of the Phoenix Family."

Ren raised both his arms and said, "I put all my magic into my arms."

Ren then rushed to Raiser, who was still trying to regenerate, and slammed his right fist into Raiser's gut. Using the force Ren lifted Raiser into the sky and Ren began to strike blow after blow into Raiser.

"I don't care about your High Class because it is useless!" Ren said before howling.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" Ren howled as his blows became as fast as machine guns and kept Raiser in the air juggled by the force of Ren's rapid blows.

The sheer speed of the blows created sounds like a machine gun keeping Raiser in state of pure pain that struck every part of his body. As the blows continued the Ren began to float into the sky taking Raiser with him.

"WWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ren screamed as he floated higher and higher with his punches going even faster.

"MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!" Ren continued on before he punched Raiser into the sky with a strong blow.

Ren rose into the sky and put his hands together ready to smash.

"MUDA!" Ren shouted as he slammed his hands into Raiser's back.

The blow accelerated the speed of Raiser's fall and they fell back to earth and towards the crater cause by Ren's first strike and an even bigger hole appeared with Raiser's legs sticking out of the ground.

"You were weak." Ren said before landing on his feet gracefully.

(Reference: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo – Episode 31 – Bonus fact: Those blows were about 7 pages long.)


	9. Flying High

**Black Wing Tricks Part 8: Flying High**

**References: I don't even want to count again and I am not counting again.**

**Author's Note: So a few reviews said things about the Victory Cry or the magic absorption. Lets get that out of the way, Ren has the power to manipulate space and even erase space to some degree however the only magic that he can absorb by default is Light and Darkness also it has to be happening with the desire of Ren to absorb the magic. During the fight the Light would not be able to be absorbed because he was devil even though it was temporary. Fire magic would still be able to hit Ren and they're for burn him and Satanael on the Megami Tensei wiki page does have a resistance but no absorption or nullification. Victory Cry is such a broken skill and with Ren in my story proceeding this way I wanted him to be powerful but also have progression to even more power and so Victory Cry would break my story in half like Batman's spine. Another thing with Ren using Arsene, think of it as a puppet with a little living personality but no control over their actions. Next thing is that Ren was using a Temporary Piece because Rias had here situation with her other Bishop which will be explained when we meet said Bishop in better detail. Finally I will be editing the previous chapter as I said along with another bonus after this chapter along with an omake this chapter. **

**PS: Geez I wrote a lot for one explanation**

**Don't Panic – Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**

* * *

Kuoh Academy Nurse's Office – The Morning

Ren had to admit it was the first time he was in the nurse's office at Kuoh Academy and he felt a type of bliss that could not be explained from the mattress he just woken up from. Ren could sense that the Temporary Bishop dissipated from his body and with his Third Eye he could see that he was human with his Fallen Angel merging effect from before.

Ren sighed in relief, 'Looks like everything seems to be normal for now.'

Ren looked around the office to see Morgana on his side table. Ren looked outside to see that morning had arrived and the sun was shining. He had no wounds on his body, which seemed fine, but also he had recover quite nicely with his magic, which he felt like he was near maximum capacity.

As he was looking, the door opened to see that Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba were in the doorway.

"Hey guys, how did everything go?" Ren asked as he climbed out of bed, thankfully they didn't remove his clothes and they were practically stainless despite the battle.

"Great actually, before you went unconscious from your last attack Raiser was already knock out for the count." Kiba said as he gave Ren a high five.

Ren chuckled, "Well, I think because I released the restraining spell on my magic I may have overloaded the temporary piece causing my body to go in painful stress knocking me out."

Satanael chuckled in the back of Ren's mind, **"You were way more powerful than that piece would have been able to handle in the first place Ren. Also the reason you got knocked out was because the Darkness that was enhanced by the Evil Piece overwhelmed your senses after you cloaked yourself in Darkness. I can say with hundred percent that your back to your normal state with a bit more darkness control than before."**

"My, you are so strong no wonder you had so much fun blowing things up." Akeno teased as Ren grabbed Morgana.

"Ren, you doing ok?" Morgana said as he woke up from his sleep.

Ren chuckled, "I enjoy have a little of style Akeno and Morgana, I am fine now here sit on my shoulder."

Morgana obliged and Koneko gave her usual small smile.

"So guys what do you need me here for?" Ren asked wondering the three of them would want him for.

Kiba nodded, "We have been invited to a party in the Underworld and because you are special case for our peerage, we are allowed to bring along for the ride into the Underworld."

Ren snorted, "You all came to me just for a party?"

Akeno smiled as she put her hand over her mouth, "We were going to drop you off before we get ourselves ready."

"Why?" Ren asked. He knew that the group would probably want to have a party for themselves but this…

"Devils are notorious for their flamboyance." Kiba said as a magic circle formed in the center of room.

Ren got a feeling Kiba was teasing him and decided to try a trick that he had learned about a month ago and snapped his fingers.

A blue fire erupted covering Ren from head to tow and there in his school uniform revealed his Phantom Thief Outfit minus the mask.

"I think I am ready and I think I am more classy than a devil." Ren said with smug smile.

* * *

The Underworld – Gremory Estate – Grand Ballroom

Ren was amused with devils and their reactions to him. They could sense he was human but something was off about Ren that confused them. Ren knew that his Fallen Angel aura was very controlled and maintained by both Satanael and himself. Ren was right now taking a few sips of champagne from glass he had received from a servant and looked out upon the landscape of hell.

Akeno, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko were enjoying themselves that evening a chatting with other devils. Rias wasn't looking to

'Did you see this before Satanael?' Ren thought as he continued to gaze at the gardens of the Gremory Family.

"**I saw Hell go through many phases including when it was under few hundred miles of magic ice. I have you know that magic snow cones and shaved ice were very popular as Hell began to warm though we only had fresh fruit from Earth to make it interesting." **Satanael said as he shared Ren's vision.

Ren then heard footsteps approach him from behind and turned his head to see a rather large male devil in a suit that obviously was stretching a little approach him.

"You must Ren Amamiya the temporary Bishop under my cousin's command during the her first Rating Game." The devil said standing beside Ren.

Ren sized the Devil up and he could see that the Devil was way more muscled than him and he gave off the impression of being physically dominant but also calm and welcoming.

"I guess I became a little famous after that huh." Ren mused as he observed the sky.

Ren then turned towards the large devil and said, "If you said Rias was your cousin then does that mean you're a Gremory?"

The Devil chuckled, "No, I am actually Sairaorg Bael, I am from Rias' mother side of the family the Bael family."

Ren chuckled and offered his hand, "I now see some of the resemblance between the two of you now and I believed we have shook each others hand."

The Devil gave a light laugh and took Ren's hand and shook. Ren could feel the muscular strength in the hands alone.

Ren's instincts began flare and look towards the door. He activated his Third Eye and saw that a familiar male figure who was right now being dragging a smaller female figure.

Ren sighed, "I guess we are going to have company."

"Hmm." Sairaorg faced the same way towards the main doors.

The two were not surprised that Riser opened the doors with a fireball and had the bishop that Ren saw from before. Ren had heard the names of their combatants after the battle and turns out that bishop was Ravel Phoenix, the younger sister of Raiser Phoenix.

"Raiser demands a challenge from the human." Raiser shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Brother, don't do this here." The girl whispered trying to get Raiser to stop his prideful actions.

"Where is the human that cheated!?" Raiser demanded as Ren sighed began to walk towards the idiot.

The whole group of devils parted for him and his shoes clapped the ground creating an echo in the silence. Ren had master his control over his aura just under a year ago and he knew what authority felt like and how it is given. Ren looked at Raiser with contempt.

"I thought you said I was a lowly human and we followed the rules given heck I put myself under restrictions so I can use the Temporary Piece." Ren mocked Raiser as he walked to the front.

"You filthy human, you cheating mongrel!" Raiser shouted in rage and Ren could tell it would get ugly.

"Raiser Phoenix." A red haired man wearing armor with Grayfia following him said.

The man had even more resemblance to Rias than Sairaorg and Ren could feel like his power out weighed his own by large amount by default.

"**Ren, if you had to fight that man you will have to use that technique." **Satanael said in complete seriousness.

'I guess I shouldn't be provoking that Devil yet.' Ren thought as he looked towards the imposingly powerful devil.

"You do know Raiser I had my Queen watching the entire fight and she deemed that their was no cheating." The red haired devil said smiling but Ren could feel the unspoken threat.

"Raiser wishes to challenge that human to prove that he is cheating then, Lord Lucifer!" Raiser snarled and held himself back.

The Maou turned towards Ren and asked, "Ren Amamiya, what do you do wish to do?"

Ren thought about the options and his only choices were either to fight or decline but the effect of decline would look like coward's move so he chose.

"I think I can spare some time. Do you have an arena or something? I don't think a fight here would cost a lot more damage than what I think I can afford, Lord Lucifer." Ren replied giving a bit of humor as well as respect.

The Maou chuckled, "Very well, the guests are looking for something other talking anyway. Let us get the arena ready for your fight."

As the Lucifer and Raiser respectfully moved away the ORC came to him to worry.

"Hey Ren, your really going to fight that roasted chicken again?" Issei said looking a little worried.

"Hey, are your wounds all recovered?" Kiba asked seriously.

The girls were fusing over him too but Ren waved them off.

"Guys, I am fine all I really loss in the battle was some magic power and my power is at full strength compared to the Rating Game. This will be even easier now." Ren said waving off their concerns.

Ren chuckled as opened his right hand, "Raiser is going to be in for a surprise during this fight and I think I will toy with him rather than be so serious."

* * *

The Arena – Alternate Dimension

Ren was doing some stretches waiting for Raiser. He was still in his wearing his Phantom Thief Uniform and was waiting for the fight to begin with Raiser. He had a few tricks up his sleeve that he can now use as a human safely but he had to hold the best tricks to prevent heavy suspicion upon his actions though that won't hinder him at all in situation heck it reminded him of the Coliseum in Sae Nijima's palace but this time with actual one on one.

Raiser standing on the opposite side of the arena in the same clothes he was wearing from the Rating Game with an annoyed expression his face that obvious showed anger below the surface.

"Just wondering what is reason for challenging me Raiser?" Ren asked curious about the so-called cheating Raiser accused him of.

"You did something to your piece to make you stronger now I will put you in your place." Raiser said in anger.

Ren snorted, "I had to restrict my power with that Evil Piece."

Raiser turned his nose at him obviously not believing him. Well that was Raiser's funeral.

[Let the Duel between Lord Raiser and Ren Amamiya begin]

The two immediately rushed in and began in close combat. Ren had the obvious advantage and he was smiling with adrenaline. Raiser wasn't able to land a solid blow on Ren and he was being pushed back with ease.

As the two continued to fight Raiser decided to cover he fists in fire and began to attack, which caused Ren to retreat.

"Oh, we are starting to get a little serious huh." Ren mocked as he outreached both his hands.

"Now should we take this nice and slow or should we go quickly?" Ren said as magic began to form in his hands.

Raiser didn't let up and rushed Ren pursuing him. Raiser was right in range and immediately went for a punch coated with enough magic to incinerate the pesky human. When the smoke cleared a shield made out of darkness appeared.

"I guess we are going with the quick route then." Ren said with amusement as he slammed his heel into Raiser's chest sending him crashing into the wall.

Ren has his hands out again but this time darkness climbed out his sleeves and formed a short sword coated in shadows in his left hand while in his right hand light began to refract into a short sword that was bright to look at.

Raiser stuck his head out of the rubble to see the two swords.

"I see that you are awake now. I would like to introduce you to my weapons. In my left hand is Paradise Lost, a short sword that is able to manipulate darkness while in my right is Heaven's Foundation, another short sword that controls light magic." Ren said giving information and as soon as he explained his weapons to Raiser, he saw the fear in Raiser's eyes.

Ren shook his weapons in an tsk-tsk motion, "I know this isn't fair but I will give you a handicap so you have one punch at me."

Raiser snarled with his right fist coated in fire and began to fly towards Ren, "You will die human!"

Ren smiled, suddenly Raiser blinked and he found himself back at the edge of the arena. Raiser snarled and flew towards Ren again but it happened again. Raiser flew into the sky and then dived bomb only to find himself in the same place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU INSIGNIFICANT WELP!?" Raiser howled in frustration.

Ren smiled in amusement, "I did nothing, you just walked back to your spot after you flew at me."

Raiser was pissed, "I did none of that human!"

To an outside observer they saw that Raiser instantly teleported back to where he was originally. It almost looked like someone restarted the time to the same spot where Raiser started but in actuality Ren was using his teleportation ability to put Raiser in the same space and because of his ability to bend space he stopped Raiser to prevent suspicion of spatial interference versus temporal interference.

Ren was messing with Raiser and it was entertaining for Ren, "Aren't you going to punch me?"

Raiser flew again at him and he appeared back in the same space.

"DAMMIT!" Raiser howled in frustration and threw a fireball barrage towards Ren.

"I said punch not fireballs." Ren said mockingly and made sure Raiser would keep throwing at him.

Ren sliced through the fireballs cutting them in half with an almost evil smile. As he finished his dance he stood still and smiled at Raiser all while a chain of explosion happened by him.

"You are decent but decent gets you nowhere. Only the cleverest, the strongest, and wisest survive. I may not be the strongest or the wisest but I am clever beyond your comprehension." Ren taunted as he walked towards Raiser.

Raiser prepared with a circle of magic to fire at Ren before he was hit by a direct uppercut and sent him into the sky. Ren had teleported into his guard and with no protection Raiser was dazed.

Ren laughed before he chased Raiser into the sky and first impaled Raiser on Paradise Lost.

Raiser spat blood just before Ren whispered into his ear, "I will show you what a year does to you. _**D-e –el-**_."

Raiser missed the last words before his world was a mass of pain.

Ren felt his world slowdown and summoned his incomplete set of Gun of the Journey and began to terminate his enemy.

Ren first summoned the Magician and the staff was covered in magical energy. He twirled the staff cracking Raiser ribs and jaw before he sent Raiser to his left.

Raiser flew right into Ren's hands as Ren had teleported. Ren threw Raiser into the air and summoned Mortem in his left hand shot Raiser with three shots in the chest. The shots had a drug that enhanced the feeling of pain temporarily but it would make sure Raiser never get up after this torture.

With Raiser still in the air Ren teleported just above the devil and summon El Diablo and began to fire hundreds of bullets into Raiser. The force cause Raiser to dive into the ground creating a crater.

Ren wasn't finished and spun around before he landed above Raiser with La Torre in his hands.

"Time for some fireworks."

Ren fired and the explosion his Raiser directly, sending both of them into the air. Ren swapped La Torre into Mortar mode and send a shot into the sky.

The mortar shot fell faster than Raiser meeting each other at the right position. Ren had l'étoile in his hands and fired at the mortar shot causing it to blow up.

Raiser was sent right towards Ren and Ren did a midair back flip, hitting Raiser into the sky again, before switching to Beurteilung. Ren fired towards the stars and the bullet began pierce Raiser with the viciousness of a rabid wolf. The bullet piercing through his chest two times, both his arms once, and both his legs three times.

As Raiser fell again towards the ground Ren raised his left hand towards Raiser who had Paradise Lost still imbedded in his chest.

"Bang."

Raiser was then had a hole through where his stomach was and sent flying.

Ren was smiling, "I guess I need to finished this now."

Ren teleported with Heaven's Foundation in his right hand right above Raiser, the blade impaled Raiser's chest from the front in comparison to Paradise Lost sticking into Raiser's back.

Ren jumped off as Raiser fell back down to hell, "I won't kill you Raiser but this will hurt you enough to know that not demand anything of me ever again."

Raiser mind was blank with pain and didn't here the words but a feeling of the pain begin to burn even more.

"**Fallen Cataclysm"** Ren said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Ren's swords began to glow on both sides of Raisers body. They began to merge together making them both unstable. The magic began to disperse into Raiser's body causing him to breakdown while his regeneration was straining to hold his body together.

The sword pierced just enough through Raiser's body and created an explosion of energy that left Raiser smoking. Alive, definitely, results, probably going to need at least a month or regeneration before returning to full health and a month of rehabilitation of the pain inflicted.

Ren spun the two blades in his hands as he waited for the victory that he gave though more than likely they were in shock at the speed Ren knew he finished Raiser was at.

After another minute he heard, [Lord Raiser was defeated, Ren Amamiya is the victor]

As the crowd looked at him as he walked away Ren gave the same satisfied smirk he gave after every successful heist.

* * *

Next Few Days Later – Kuoh Academy

Ren was enjoying himself. That is statement was lie. He would have been enjoying his days at school if it wasn't for the fact that Ren received over a thousand letters for him to join many devil's peerages, make contracts with him, or various other dubious content that Ren wish he could burn away. Unfortunately Ren had to read every single one of them due to the fact that devils created a particular magical formula the prevents burning of letters in all substances and magic along with being wrinkle free until the letter is read completely.

"This is evil magic." Ren grumbled as he was in the Student Council Room going through pile of magically enhanced invitations.

"You did show off a little especially using that technique that even I have trouble guess on how you used it." Sona said organizing the pile for Ren along with the rest of the student council.

Saji was grumbling, "What technique is so good that it has over a total of a thousand letters?"

Ren smiled as he open his three hundredth letter, "It is a technique that isn't even complete."

"Huh!" Saji grunted in surprise.

"Saji keep working if we finish all these before school ends then we can have some time off in the evening." Sona said getting Saji's attention.

Saji groaned, "Yes, President."

Ren felt no better than Saji is this case with how the descriptive some of the letters are if Ren even did accept them included a multitude of very scantily clothed women, threats, torture, sexual favors, money, contracts, and even a copy of various classical music discs (he was more of jazz person if Ren was honest).

These last few days have been pleasant and he had received a text that Haru and Makoto were coming to Kuoh for a short break from university and other stuff they had going on the background. Futaba emailed that she was coming to Kuoh a few weeks after Makoto and Haru due to Shujin Academy having an exchange with Kuoh and various other schools. Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke said they were going to Kyoto later on in the summer and hoped Ren could meet up with them later. The ORC club was in buzz about Ren's abilities, which he kept secret until the time would be right due to attention they had drawn for now. Ren could only hope that everything would cool down like with the after effects of each heist.

* * *

Kuoh Streets – Evening

Ren had finally finished reading through the letters and it was now evening to relax by himself after he dropped off some food for Morgana. He decided to go back to the ramen place from where he had his first meal home. He had been craving for some curry, but realized he was too exhausted to do anything but to grab dinner elsewhere.

As Ren walked up to the Ramen stand he saw there was man wearing a black overcoat along with black hair with summon blond dyed in front sitting in one of the chairs talking to Teuchi.

Ren sat himself down and Teuchi saw the boy, "Sorry for a second Azazel. I think we need to pause our conversation for now."

The man now identified as Azazel said, "No biggy, I can continue to talk as soon as you can get the kid's order."

Ren chuckled, "Hey Teuchi, mind if I get my favorite ramen? I just don't to think today."

Teuchi laughed, "Ok, Ren. Also I want you to meet Azazel, he is a nice guy that comes here occasionally to talk and drink sake. He has been a great guy to pass the time with when no one shows."

Azazel made a wry smile and turned towards Ren, "I feel like I heard about you before Ren."

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "I am known around town due to my circumstances."

"Still something feels familiar about you but I can seem to remember what…" Azazel mused trying to think but likely having a little trouble thanks to the alcohol.

"**Kid be careful with your words around him."** Satanael said quietly in his mind.

Ren's eyebrows furrowed unconsciously, 'What do you mean?'

Satanael began to explain, **"It took a second to recognize him but he is Azazel from the Bible. He is another Fallen Angel but he is powerful as he is clever so stay careful."**

Azazel snapped his fingers, "I think you're the kid I heard got that assault charge that was dropped after a year to weird evidence."

Ren gave unhappy smile remembering the charge initially brought against him, "You caught me, ya I am that kid, I am doing better for myself though I couldn't go to the same school I was in before due to the fact I would be a social outcast."

Azazel chuckled still a little drunk, "Well your not the only one kid, I was quite and outcast before until gained a group of friends."

Ren nodded at the truth of that statement but knew that was a partial truth. He knew about Azazel and how he fell and from what Satanael said he founded Grigori and was the leader.

Ren received his ramen and began to chow down. The ramen felt so relaxing and wished that he could fall asleep in his food. Azazel continued to talk Teuchi as Ren ate.

After Ren finished his food, he leaned on the stool slightly, "That hit the spot."

"Hey kid, how bout I pay for your meal?" Azazel asked politely.

Ren was thinking his choices through and decided to go with the more polite route, "Thank you for the offer Azazel, but I don't really want to rely on others for something I can easily pay for."

Azazel made a smug smile, "Your loss kid though most kids your age aren't normally this polite. Instead of paying then how about you take my card free of charge."

Ren shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know anything taking the card, putting it in his jacket pocket, and then paid for his meal while saying his farewells.

"**Ren let me analyze that card for a second."** Satanael said as Ren walked away.

'How?' Ren asked as he turned a corner.

"**Just put your hand over the card and let me check it over."** Satanael explained before going silent to concentrate.

Ren just put his hand into the pocket of his jacket and felt a miniscule of magic trickle, scanning the card.

"**That sly fox. Ren this card has a locator and summoning circle attached to card itself. I don't think he knows about me but rather you were a Phantom Thief." **Satanael said with irritation.

Ren was arriving at his home now as he was living quite close by and was thinking.

'What do we do?' Ren thought as looked for the keys on his person.

"**We have Morgana take it away tonight to reduce suspicious and get Azazel off our tail for a while."** Satanael said thinking his strategy.

Ren closed the door and shouted, "Yo Morgana I have a favor to ask you."

Night - ?

Ren was this time on the streets of Kuoh in what seemed to be nighttime in his dreams.

"Why am I here now?" Ren said with confusion.

"REN!" A female voice shouted behind him.

Ren turned to see an axe flying over his head and into something behind him.

Another girl's voice shouted, "TAKE THIS!"

Suddenly a girl wearing a body suit with silver knuckles kicking something from where he was looking previously.

"Makoto? Haru?" Ren said before two other swords sliced through what looked like Stray Devil revealing two girls, one with a smaller figure and long blonde hair while the other had a more full figure with short blue hair.

The two unrecognizable girls said, "Fallen Angel of Chaos."

Haru and Makoto rushed behind him and Ren saw a twelve winged fallen angel behind him.

The Fallen said, "Release your true power, Brother."

Ren snarled and summoned his two swords. He leapt towards the Fallen before the dream cut off.

* * *

**Hey guys ShadowXF here, I hope the chapter was nice to read. That last chapter took me so much longer to do rather than this one. I hope that everyone can find the references in the previous chapters as well as this chapter if you can find any. Also we meet Azazel and the factors are coming together for Part 2. I have another omake featuring Fem!Ren. Also another bonus chapter is coming up soon for this fights alternate possible endings that all could happen in canon.**

* * *

**Aika Amamiya's Encounter with the Reaper outside the Metaverse**

Aika Amamiya was a quite happy taking walk at night and even after facing Strays and other weird phenomenons happening at night but after a while you get used to it.

Aika was particularly enjoying this night of exploration and suddenly she heard a clink of chains that she knew all to well.

Aika immediately activate Third Eye and saw a crimson aura coming towards her with some speed.

"Why is it here?" Aika is said in worried tone as she ran for the park to gain some space on hopefully loses the Reaper.

She made it to the park with no problems until she heard more clinks and she turned to find… a large man in undertaker robes with a Tablet in front of him.

"Hello there. Are you Aika Amamiya?" The man said politely.

Aika nodded trying to maintain cool.

"Good, I have a check for you. Dealing with Stray Devils with Devils while it is true that they deal with that on a normal basis, we have some of our own bounties on particular Strays." The man said stating a fact while Aika was trying to process this.

"So if I am getting this right, you are paying bounties for me killing Stray Devils and not killing me?" Aika said a little nervously.

"Oh, I see you felt my aura as a Reaper. Don't worry many people have close experiences with death and often people fail to realize that death is doing a service with how much death entails in terms of paperwork. We don't even have enough staff some days to handle thinks like plagues." The Reaper said irritated.

"Oh." Aika said in surprise wondering how things got to this.

The Reapers sighed, "Never mind, here is the check and please don't worry. I was just grouchy around last year in Tokyo and I will never go back to there, and Inaba, or Tatsumi Port Island uggh."

Aika silently prayed and left the Reaper talking to himself in irritation something about cats and their nine lives actually being true. She swore never to go near another city with that man in it.

Aika also swore to use Morgana as a sacrificial shield against death from now on.


	10. Bonus 2

**Black Wing Tricks: Bonus 2**

**This is other set of abilities Ren has that he could of used to defeat Raiser with during the second confrontation.**

* * *

#1 Portal Fun

[Let the Duel between Lord Raiser and Ren Amamiya begin]

The two immediately rushed in and began in close combat. Ren had the obvious advantage and he was smiling with adrenaline. Raiser wasn't able to land a solid blow on Ren and he was being pushed back with ease.

As the two continued to fight Raiser decided to cover he fists in fire and began to attack, which caused Ren to retreat.

"Oh, we are starting to get a little serious huh." Ren mocked as he outreached both his hands.

Raiser rushed in while Ren aimed his right hand towards Raiser's head.

"Wormhole." Ren said as a circle on his right hand appeared creating a dark portal to appear and then aimed his left hand at the floor to his left.

Raiser's speed prevented him from changing direction and went straight through the portal and was suddenly looking towards the sky before he was socked in the face by a heavy punch. Raiser fell towards the ground and began to roll until his face stopped him.

Ren had an amused face as Raiser began to rise and then suddenly two portals appeared, one above Raiser and the other below him. With sudden loss of ground Raiser began to fall and his began to spin as he saw Ren rising off the ground again and again until he felt his legs were smashed.

Raiser howled in pain and understanding nothing of what happen, while Ren was amused and summoned one portal in front of himself and one in front of Raiser. Ren plunged his hand into the portal and his hand grabbed Raiser's clothes and pulled Raiser through the portal before giving him and uppercut.

Raiser was in the air while Ren summoned tens of portals around Raiser and two portals above him.

"Random Portal Barrage." Ren said before enchanting his fists in magic and began to fire rapid blows through the portal and all of the blows bounced Raiser around the sphere of portals.

"HWATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

After a hundred strikes he released the sphere and jumped while spinning. He grabbed Raiser mid air and summoned a portal on the ground and one high in the sky.

"Portal Dive Toss!" Ren shouted as he fell through the portal. They popped out of the portal in the sky and began to accelerate in both spinning and falling speed, as they were high in the sky.

They were getting closer and closer to the ground then Ren released Raiser as they were getting close to the ground.

Raiser had landed on his head, which also created a crater with spinning marks, also his head was stuck in the ground, while Ren rolled skillfully reducing any momentum and stopped on his feet.

"I wonder what would have happen if I sent that portal into the beyond?" Ren mused as he walked away.

References: Portal, Fist of the North Star, and Pokémon

* * *

#2 Mental Jigsaw

[Let the Duel between Lord Raiser and Ren Amamiya begin]

The two immediately rushed in and began in close combat. Ren had the obvious advantage and he was smiling with adrenaline. Raiser wasn't able to land a solid blow on Ren and he was being pushed back with ease.

As the two continued to fight Raiser decided to cover he fists in fire and began to attack, which caused Ren to retreat.

"Oh, we are starting to get a little serious huh." Ren mocked as he outreached both his hands.

Ren made a rectangle with his hands and said, "Behold a nightmare that you will never forget."

Raiser felt his mind get invaded by something and fell to the ground with his eyes literally spinning uncontrollably.

Raiser was screaming in agony and was trying to either strangle himself, smash his head on the ground, swallow dirt to choke himself but it failed as his regeneration healed him from suiciding.

Ren turned around and wondered if shouldn't have watched that many horror movies.

* * *

#3 BEHOLD THE POWER OF MAGICAL SCIENCE!

[Let the Duel between Lord Raiser and Ren Amamiya begin]

The two immediately rushed in and began in close combat. Ren had the obvious advantage and he was smiling with adrenaline. Raiser wasn't able to land a solid blow on Ren and he was being pushed back with ease.

As the two continued to fight Raiser decided to cover he fists in fire and began to attack, which caused Ren to retreat.

"Oh, we are starting to get a little serious huh." Ren mocked as he outreached both his hands.

Ren teleported behind Raiser and grabbed his neck with his left hand, "Because now the gloves are off."

Ren socked Raiser with an uppercut and summon two handfuls of scalpels from the shadows and threw them at Raiser in the air and teleported high in the air.

The scalpels pierced every part of Raiser's body (Yes everything) and Ren raised his hands above the air molding space into an object that scares everyone.

It was a missile cover in green paint and a large nuclear sign painted in red.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF MAGIC AND SCIENCE TOGETHER! AHAHAHAH!" Ren laughed maniacally as he threw the missile and teleported out of range.

Ren saw the mushroom cloud from far away and put on his sunglasses as he could hear Raiser's screams from even that far away.

* * *

#4 Die for Me! I feel a satisfied somehow…

[Let the Duel between Lord Raiser and Ren Amamiya begin]

The two immediately rushed in and began in close combat. Ren had the obvious advantage and he was smiling with adrenaline. Raiser wasn't able to land a solid blow on Ren and he was being pushed back with ease.

As the two continued to fight Raiser decided to cover he fists in fire and began to attack, which caused Ren to retreat.

"Oh, we are starting to get a little serious huh." Ren mocked as he outreached both his hands.

Ren snapped his fingers and a child's book appeared in his hand, "Instead of doing that how about you go to Wonderland,"

Ren aimed the pages of the book towards Raiser and Raiser's world began to twist and stretch, "because in this story you're intruding upon Alice's dreams."

Ren's smile became abnormally large and in his place was a giant black cat with an amused grin, a Cheshire smile.

"Welcome to Wonderland where you will suffer for my amusement." Cheshire said as Raiser's mind began to make him hallucinate making him see a dark withered forest.

Raiser was feeling fear and was trying to locate Ren.

"Hello, Mr. Devil…" A young female voice said behind him.

Raiser had chills and turned around to see a young girl with blond hair and a blue dress. The girl had her eyes hidden from view but he felt the desire to harm from a mile away.

"Who-o-o are you-u?" Raiser unintentionally stuttered in fear.

The girl smiled so sweetly, "Oh I am Alice and can I ask you a favor Mr. Devil?"

Raiser was shaking in fear, "What?"

"Will you Die for Me!?" She said with such glee and then it happened.

Spears impaled Raiser and his head turned to see card soldiers holding the spears in his body and suddenly he saw a teddy bear holding onto his arm. The teddy bear wasn't scary at all except for the fact that it had dynamite with holy inscriptions upon them.

The girl walked up to Raiser tapped his nose.

"Tag your dead." She said smiling.

Raiser never would know this but everything happened in his mind would eventually lead him to having him forget the fight about three months after therapy.

* * *

**BONUS UPDATE: I WILL BE HAVING AN OMAKE IDEA RECOMMENDATION LIST FOR PEOPLE WILLING TO PM ME THEIR IDEAS.**

**As a sneak preview of Omakes to come for my works when I am bored here it is:**

**Explosion Experiments Part 2 – Ice**

**Explosion Experiments Part 3 – Wind**

**Explosion Experiments Part 4 – Lightning**

**Explosion Experiments Part 5 – Nuclear**

**Explosion Experiments Part 6 – Psychic**

**Explosion Experiments Part 7 – Bless**

**Explosion Experiments Part 8 – Curse**

**Explosion Experiments Finale – ALMIGHTY**

**Aika's Adventures Part 3 – Phoenix meet GIANT FIST! (Master Hand and God's Fist Combine)**

**Aika's Adventures Part 4 – Exploring hell and meeting the hardest boss in Digital Devil Saga 1**

**Aika's Adventures Part 5 – That is not a sword, THIS IS A SWORD! **

**Aika's Adventures Part 6 – The Star of God – BEHOLD THE MORNING STAR!**

**Aika's Adventures Part 7 – You think stopping time works when I manipulate space.**

**Aika's Adventures Part 8 – Training means nothing when you have Personas that are level 99 using Gallows**

**Ren uses knives, which makes it seem like time has stop but it was SPACE!**

**Ren's movie bonanza – Known as all the different names I can have without copyright because they are changed slightly**

**Ren's addiction to bad food**

**Ren is master of all and master at Zero**

**Ren has uncomfortable habit of ripping the faces off stray devils when ambushing them**

**Faunus Akira meets Fallen Angel Ren**

**Jojo meets Persona in sudden crossover**

**The Throne of Heroes refers to Ren as a hated exception**

**Ren knows that Kingdom Hearts a little to well…**

**Ren, you know it is not appropriate to bring a non-Sega/ATLUS character into another story – Hence Kirby**

**Ren, why is your mother an Umbra Witch?**

**Ren you are not a ninja… Phantom Thief remember?**


	11. Fragments and Phantoms

**Black Wing Tricks Part 9: Fragments and Phantoms**

**References: Rage Form – Kingdom Hearts and Mongrel – Gilgamesh (Fate Series)**

**Author's Note: As of the writing of this notice I haven't made any corrections or edits due to time constraints of my circumstances and my incessant desire to keep writing more chapters. Azazel has been in Kuoh for a short while during the few days that Ren was busy with life and other stuff. I am planning to find more recipes to find and make them delicious as possible. Satanael while not able to see the future can see the possibilities and how likely they are as his domain is choices and therefore he is a master of predictions like a less cocky Joseph Joestar who can not only the next words but the future of all life on the planet. Ren doesn't have that power but will have the ability to predict more and more accurately.**

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Living Room – Saturday

Ren was pleasantly happy with his morning; he had a well-rested sleep and had gotten a nice traditional Japanese breakfast. He planned to make curry today with the ingredients he bought a few days ago.

As Ren set up for cooking, his phone buzzed with the jingle for an email. Ren put down the knife and checked his phone's emails. It was from his mother and it was labeled with last minute emergency.

"Might as well check quickly." Ren said as he pressed on the email and it opened up.

_Dear Ren,_

_Sorry for the short notice but I have been called up by my old workplace if I can have four girls stay over at our place in Kuoh for a short while and they will be coming in on Wednesday. They offered us a large amount of compensation money if we do this and your father and I have been in slightly tighter finances due to certain problems overseas. All I ask of you is to be a good host for a week or two and in return I will send you a part of the compensation for a fancy meal or two._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Mother, Tsukiko Amamiya_

Ren had to read over the email again and sighed. Tsukiko Amamiya was skillful lady around her late thirties and was known for clever and brilliant mind though she was also known as a last minute organizer, in which she fails to organize for the long term.

'Well I guess I should tell Morgana that he will be a little more restricted in roaming area. Though if I am guessing right then maybe Makoto and Haru are coming now, they did say they were coming this week.' Ren thought as he closed the email and turned towards the cat.

"Yo Morgana, looks like we are going to be facing a group of girls stay here for a couple weeks." Ren said to the cat, who began to ask question.

After a minute of explaining Morgana accepted all the parts and Ren continued to set up for cooking curry. Ren was glad that he could organize the food for at least a few days and with the amount of curry he was planning to cook then he would probably need to cook a few cups of rice to make sure he didn't waste the curry and Ren never wasted ever even with the 'It shall not be given a name', which he shoved down the throat of a Shadow and it didn't get back up again. Ren resolved never to repeat said incident and referred it to the 'It shall not be given a name will be shoved down your throat' incident. The rest of the Phantom Thieves could not look at him the same after that fight for a week.

After he finished cooking the curry along with some rice it was already 11:00 a.m. and Ren decided to store the curry away in the fridge to be heated up for later and had an early lunch with Morgana.

Ren learned in recent times that Morgana enjoyed playing card games with Ren when they were at home and it was pretty good overall with the score being 8:6 Ren to Morgana. Those victories might have come at the fact Morgana didn't have thumbs and eventually learned to rely on his tail and claws to flip cards.

The two were playing Poker with chips that Ren initially stole from Sae's Palace and they played with ten chips each and both had poker faces like brick walls, solid.

Ren had won two rounds and had 16 chips while Morgana had 4 chips and won one round at the beginning.

The two were silent while only speaking when they were making a move. Ren had an Ace of Spades, a Queen of Spades, a Ten of Spades, a Three of Hearts, and a Seven of Diamonds. Morgana had a King of Hearts, a King of Diamonds, an Ace of Diamonds, a Six of Hearts, and a Nine of Clubs.

The First card was placed down. It was Nine of Hearts.

Morgana internally cheered while Ren had a feeling he need to get the next card.

The pot was raised from 1 chip to 4 chips each and had a pot of 8 chips.

The Second card was placed down was a King of Spades.

Morgana was feeling the energy while Ren was calm but internally he was buzzing with anticipation. Ren could almost taste his victory at hand while Morgana felt his comeback would come.

'I need to believe in the heart of the cards.' Ren thought as prepared to draw.

The card was swiped from the top and slammed face up and on the attack.

The Final card was a Jack of Spades.

Morgana placed his cards down, "A pair and a Three of Kind."

Ren gave a victorious smile, "A Royal Flush."

Morgana's mouth dropped and looked at Ren's hand bowed down his head in shame. Ren took out a small notebook he bought for writing important things and like with his probation journal.

He made a small tally and said, "Nine to Six Morgana. You can do better than that right Morgana."

Morgana said in his angry kitty voice, "I will defeat you Ren and I will be the superior Poker player than you."

Ren chuckled as he cleaned up the cards and his lunch, "Morgana maybe when you become human you will be able hold all the cards in your hand."

Ren said this while slipping a Joker into his hand.

* * *

Later on that Night – Kuoh Streets

Ren normally didn't take too many walks in Kuoh and rather stay at home or go hunting if he did go out but he wanted a different change of pace. Ren hadn't walked the quiet streets for quite awhile not since he went to the church. Now Ren wasn't a Catholic in the least but his mother was and handed him a silver cross to have on him for good luck as a child. He had carried that cross most of his life and only left it at home when he started going to high school and he could only wonder if his luck on that day had run out or did he throw away is luck that day. Ren looked at the cross as he meandered around town and looked towards the heaven and wondered if God was there in any aspect.

"**The old man is still there in every aspect. Even if he died or not he still has his influence over every being in existence. Other religions may not like the fact that God was more influential than any of them in history. He was also never an attacker of ideals but more of a defender of ideals however because the idea of defense is much more comforting than attacking he received more support in the long term."** Satanael said solemnly.

Ren put away the cross and continued to walk in the moonlight.

"**But Father always said that the one thing that surpassed him would always be the humans." **Satanael said as Ren walked into the night.

His eyes began to dance with illusions walking with him. All the Personas that he had connected to in the sea of souls and some others he didn't see before, they all walked behind him. Satanael was standing beside Ren with his rifle in his left hand and hand on Ren's left shoulder. Ren could hear a unison hum of the words, _Divine Trickster_.

Ren could also hear the words more softly include, _Divine Seeker, Divine Saviour, Divine Sacrifice, Divine Fulfiller, Divine Leader_.

Ren began to felt his eyes drift and the Personas carried him through the night on the parade of a thousand souls.

* * *

Monday – Kuoh Academy – Afterschool

Ren's Sunday was a blur for him after the walk with his Personas and he mainly did mundane things such as homework and reading to pass the time and now it was Monday.

'Time sure does pass.' Ren thought as he lazily looked out the window as the bell rang.

The ORC wasn't meeting up at the club as the familiars were cleaning up the building for the spring-cleaning and they were going to have their meeting at Issei's house.

Ren began to pack his bags when Sona walked up to him.

"Ren do you mind if we speak in the Student Council's Room." Sona said as Ren finished putting away his school supplies.

"Am I in trouble dear Student President?" Ren teased knowing he was likely not in trouble and wanting to use all his charm to see Sona blush something he liked doing to girls at Kuoh these days.

Sona maintained her straight face but smiled, "Why yes and that is why you are going to come with me."

Ren made an amused chuckle before following Sona to the Student Council Room.

* * *

Student Council Room

Sona sat down across from Ren in her desk while Ren sat nice and comfortably on one of the chairs while Tsubaki stood beside Sona.

"Ren, I have to ask the question about Saturday night." Sona said politely.

Ren was confused at what she might ask on Saturday night, "I don't get what you mean."

"What was the spike in energy over the entire town late that night?" Sona asked politely.

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "I had nothing to do with anything on Saturday night, I was asleep before anything really happen."

Sona sighed, "Might as well check, the auras included gods of various religions, spirits, angels, and even devils and demons. We couldn't find the source of various forces anywhere after that night."

Ren shrugged and stood up to leave, "Well, I hope you can find out the mystery of this incident. I must be going."

Sona accepted Ren's answer seeing that she couldn't tell if Ren lied at all in that situation. Ren had resolved to be more careful when he was tired and having metaphorical chats with his inner spirits.

* * *

Issei's House – Evening

"Well then let us begin our regular meeting." Rias said beginning the scheduled meeting with the group all in Issei's room.

Ren felt like the group was a set of school children as they were all sitting on the floor minus Rias who was sitting on the bed. They were all drinking tea while they were discussing devil contracts, so Ren did the obvious thing and had a straight face and used his finger to raise his glasses making it gleam in the glorious light of dusk.

"This months contract numbers are in. Akeno eleven." Rias started off with her queen.

Akeno was smiling cheerfully, "That's right."

"Koneko ten." Rias continued on the list.

Koneko had her tea close to her mouth, "That's good."

"Kiba eight."

Kiba was smiling lightly, "I did."

"Four for Asia." Rias said kindly.

"Yay." Asia said clapping her hands together.

Asia was treated to a group of compliments from everyone including Ren who felt like he helped Asia out with her people skills better.

"And Issei… One." Rias concluded her statement with light smile.

"Huh I am an embarrassment." Issei said feeling slightly ashamed.

"Issei, you are improving if it wasn't for the practice we went through you would probably never gotten one." Ren said giving reassurance to Issei that he was at least improving rather than getting stuck.

Issei smiled with embarrassment, "Well from the training is that I can now transfer my boosts to someone else now."

Ren chuckled, "Well I am glad you aren't just a narrow minded pervert."

"Hey!" Issei said feeling the insult pierce him like arrow.

Suddenly the door opened up to see Mrs. Hyoudou with cookies and books in hand.

"Sorry, to intrude kids." Mrs. Hyoudou said with kind and respectful tone you normally see in a mother.

Asia was the first to respond, "Welcome to meeting mother."

Mrs. Hyoudou smiled happily at Asia kind words though Ren thought that there might have been something between Asia, Issei, and Rias that may be involved in that situation that now is starting to be more convoluted than it looks, something he realized from being in the supernatural world.

"Thank you, now this is for the Insult Research Club." She said so kindly that Ren almost corrected her out of instinct for the mistake.

She brought out a couple of books labeled pictures and Ren knew that it was going to be one of those moments.

"Well I brought something that might inspire all of you." Mrs. Hyoudou said with delight.

The meeting broke down into a group of picture books being handed around for everyone to see of Issei's embarrassing moments, which were many.

"Issei, I am not impressed at what you have become." Ren said as he was looking over the pictures in amusement as he leaned against a wall while Kiba was on the chair and the girls were ogling Issei's innocence.

"Shut up Mr. Coffeecat." Issei grumbled in irritation.

"Your mother seems like a great one." Kiba said smiling amused at Issei's embarrassment.

Issei shouted at Kiba in building annoyance, "Like you know."

Kiba's expression turned melancholy, "Yeah, must be nice to have a family."

Ren could feel as sorrowful tone from Kiba's voice and judging by Kiba's face he likely had lost his family to something tragic.

"Wait, are you saying you don't have a family?" Issei asked what Ren guessed a second before Issei said anything.

Kiba suddenly had his body stilled and Ren saw internal rage from Kiba's hands and eyes as he looked at a particular picture.

"Hey Issei, this picture?" Kiba said in calm and composed manner hiding the wrath in his heart.

Issei obviously oblivious to Kiba's feelings checked at the picture.

Ren looked over too and saw a young Issei and a young blond kid in the picture that Ren suspected was a tomboyish girl. The picture depicted the two kids playing video games on old portable Gameboxes in front of a shield and unique sword with a white sheath.

"Oh that kid lived down the street from me. We used to play together all the time. They had to move once of his parents had got a job over seas." Issei explained who the boy was.

Kiba stared at the sword rather than the kids and Ren could tell Kiba was mental attacking that sword.

"Yeah, I can't remember that kid's name its been a while though." Issei said with a confused smile.

"Hey Issei, one more thing. Do you remember this sword?" Kiba asked politely.

Issei scratched the back of his head, "Nah, I was five. Couldn't have remembered."

Kiba had an excited smile on his face like a dog spotting a rabbit, "I guess anything is possible."

Ren was feeling like Kiba had something against that sword and kept quiet as Kiba revealed his feelings for a set of two words, Holy Sword.

As the group was dismissed Ren felt obligated to watch Kiba for a while and after a while of nothing, giving any evidence for Ren's hunch of something was up due to Kiba's attiude change. Ren decided another night would be recommended and Ren decided to return home feeling like a mystery was on his hands.

After an hour of tinkering with some extra materials Ren had left over from his Phantom Thief days, he had a large amount of extra materials from hunting around, Ren was called to meet up with the rest of the group for a Stray Devil hunt.

After the group had all arrived, they divided into two groups. Issei, Koneko, and Kiba would go in and send the monster out while Ren, Akeno, and Rias would finish off the monster outside while Asia healed the injured after the battle.

Ren waited patiently on the fence with Beurteilung on his shoulder waiting for the stray to be sent flying outside. He could hear Issei, Koneko, and Kiba were not syncing well together today, especially Kiba. Ren was also looking also with Third Eye and saw the action that taking place. The fight was not going well until luckily Koneko managed to grab it and throw the Stray through a window.

"Akeno. Ren." Rias commanded the two.

Akeno being in the air and Ren on the fence were already prepared to strike.

"I am all over it Rias." Akeno said before summoning a bolt of lightning.

"My bullet pierces all without distinction my Lady." Ren said amusingly before his shot fired.

The Lightning struck first sending the Stray towards the ground but not before the hunting bullet pierced the body of the Stray multiple times sending faster into the ground. Even on the ground the bullet pierced the body and went through even the ground and only stopped when twenty holes were pierced and Rias walked up to Stray to finish it.

"Wanting Devil, you who ran wild away from your master to fulfill your own desires, for such a crime you deserve to die a thousand deaths and now in the name of the Marquis of Gremory you shall pay with your life. Time to Die!" Rias spoke her speech before annihilating the stray with two dark beams of destruction, which caused a mini explosion without damaging the land. The Stray was eliminated and everyone that was inside got outside.

"Hell yeah!" Issei said in slight celebration.

Akeno landed beside Issei, "That poor creature's heart was completely gone at this time. You can barely call it a devil anymore."

Ren walked over to the group, "It isn't as strong as some of the more dangerous things I faced though if it went on a rampage things would have been more complicated."

Koneko followed up with a burn mark on her arm and some of her clothes melted off.

"Koneko do you need help?" Asia said running up to see Koneko's wound.

Koneko turned to Asia, "Yes please."

As Koneko was being healed, the whole group heard a slap. They all turned to see Rias slap Kiba's face in obvious reprehension.

"Think you gotten it together now. With a mistake like that you could put everyone in serious danger." Rias scolded Kiba with worry.

Kiba turned to Rias from the slap, "I apologize."

Kiba was distant and Ren saw the eyes of Akechi, a friend that was forced to be his enemy by circumstances from beyond.

"What is the matter? This isn't like you Kiba." Rias gripped Kiba's arms with deeper worry.

Kiba responded neutrally, "I'm fine I am just having an off day. Now if you excuse me President."

Kiba began to walk off and Issei was about to run to Kiba before Ren put his hand up to let him deal with Kiba. Ren knew what to say Kiba in that moment.

Ren teleported to the entrance of the compound, "Kiba, I know what those eyes mean and I recommend you think before you make a stupid mistake you will regret for the rest of your life."

Kiba was more hostile, "This has nothing to do with you, Ren."

Ren blocked Kiba off from going any further, "Your eyes look like the same eyes that one of my friends had before he died saving my life."

Kiba shuddered but kept the hostility, "Your friend was weak."

Kiba tried walk pass Ren but Ren put his hand strongly on his shoulder, "Akechi wasn't weak, he was stronger than me by far and it took not only my own power but also my other friends to stop him."

Kiba paused contemplating the words before saying softly, "I need to do this."

Ren let that sink in and said his final comment to the Knight, "This might be about you, but without any support even the dream of revenge is only a dream. You might smile now but deep down you know tears are what you need to release and you will need the help of all-of-the club to make you feel complete. I will let you go now but I will hope you take my advice for thinking before making your actions."

Kiba left and Ren could only watch as Kiba walked away. Kiba was a strong person but everyone needs to shed tears eventually and Kiba was no exception to that. Ren looked to the moon before he began to walk home with hands in pocket humming the tune of Beneath the Mask, a nice tune that Ren found himself listening to when he was exploring Tokyo.

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Late Evening

Ren was waiting for the guests coming in tonight. The rain was pattering down quite hard and Ren was wondering when they were going to show up. Ren knew it was likely the church and had already remove things of suspicion to prevent any evidence of him work with Devils temporarily.

Ren was reading a book, entitled The Great Jay, when their was a knock at the door. He walked up to door and checked with Third Eye and saw four people.

He opened the door to see four girls wearing cloaks of white with hoods up. Three of the girls had things covered in cloth. He heard a gasp from the girls in the back.

"Ren?" A familiar voice said.

Ren raised his eyebrows, "Haru, Makoto is that you? Nevermind, all of you come on in and out of the rain."

They all convened at the living room on the two couches and armchair. The girls pulled back their hoods to reveal Haru and Makoto on Ren's left side while a blond with long dual ponytails and a bluenette with short hair were on his right.

"So you were the guests coming and judging by the white cloaks and crosses around your necks your from the church. I have to wonder why Makoto and Haru are here?" Ren sighed.

"Its been a while Ren and its complicated." Makoto said uncomfortably looking to the other two.

Ren shook his head, "Ok, I will ignore the situation for now but rather I think all of us should introduce each other. My name is Ren Amamiya, your current host of the house for the next few weeks."

The blond was eager to follow, "My name is Irina Shidou and this Xenovia Quarta, its also seems like you know Makoto and Haru already."

Xenovia was suspicious of Ren, "How would you know them already?"

Haru tried to play mediator, "Xenovia, Ren was one of my lower classmen from Shujin Academy from when went there for a year due to his circumstances."

Xenovia was interested but decided to degress, "Fine but I think we should talk more tomorrow."

Ren stood up, "I think you all would like something to eat, I have some curry I specifically prepared for when you all arrived but it needs to be warmed since I put it in the fridge."

Makoto smiled, "That would be lovely also wondering is it Sojiro's recipe?"

Ren smiled amused, "Yes, in fact it is his perfect curry with my own touches. I also think you would want coffee along with it."

Ren then suddenly heard growls from all around, "I think everyone is hungry now, just wait a second I think you will all enjoy this."

The whole group was treated to some rewarmed curry that tasted a little more watery but still good with coffee. As they were eating Irina and Xenovia were introduced Morgana while Makoto and Haru gave their hellos to Morgana who thankfully could not be understood by regular humans.

The group thanked him and gave a short prayer to God before following Ren up the stairs where he explained Haru and Makoto can stay in his room, which was very clean, while Xenovia and Irina got the guest room, also cleaned very well. Ren explained that he would be sleeping on the couch with Morgana in his cat bed downstairs to give the girls some privacy and also to give Ren a space to think.

They all agreed and separated while Ren picked up his stuff for sleeping and grabbed his pajamas.

"Ren, your probably going to ask why are we here." Makoto said sounding nervous.

Ren was going through some other clothes for the next morning at school, "Don't worry if I had to make a guess then you got involved in the church because of your powers."

Haru nodded in tow with Makoto.

"Yeah, we were both sort of recruited under restrictions due to our powers and we have to show that we are to be trusted." Haru said sadly.

Ren chuckled, "I guess we will need to talk backstory later. Let's get to sleep so we can talk more in depth then."

Ren left the room and went to the downstairs washroom to change and get ready to sleep, leaving Makoto and Haru to gather their thoughts to where they were out and how this came to be.

Ren walked pass the guest bedroom door and hear whispers and focused his hears on the sounds.

"I am surprised that the White Fox had a son after her retirement." Xenovia said first.

"I am so happy we got something to eat though we did not get in contact with our contact, I wonder why." Irina said in response

'So they were waiting for someone that would explain why they were late.' Ren thought before continuing to listen.

"We need to now get in contact with the Devils in Kuoh and we can probably tell Ren where to find them." Xenovia said coolly.

"Xenovia, we don't just demand our host bring us to Devils, he might not even know about them." Irina tried give another voice in the situation.

Ren decided that was all the information he needed to know for their stay and also the fact that his mother had hid from him her more supernatural past was something that needed to be processed. If there is one thing Ren was glad for it was his teleportation magic and it is far easier to sneak around on wooden floors now without squeaking, which was mentally draining to quietly make steps. Ren teleported into the living room and looked out the window at the rain and could only wonder how these messy days going to pan out.

Ren went and sat on the couch, preparing for a single call that night.

* * *

Kuoh Academy – Morning

Ren had gave Rias a clear notice that he would not be able to meet for club these next few days and even wanted to be away from them due to his situation. Ren was sitting at his desk reading a novel but was really paying attention to it as his thoughts were a blaze with plans and strategies. Ren knew he could trust Haru and Makoto but he couldn't trust Irina or Xenovia and his situation was now being stressed to its limits.

'Some days I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't merged with Satanael.' Ren thought on.

Ren had brought Xenovia, Irina, Makoto, and Haru to Kuoh Academy early so to reduce the amount of people becoming suspicious with Ren though Ren's personality had grown to be more extraverted and was now a Notorious Dark Prince, in comparison to Kiba being the Good Prince, who teased and had this mysterious charm to him.

Ren would continue on his day avoiding all the devils carefully and went home to talk with Haru and Makoto while Irina and Xenovia went to an old friend of Irina's.

* * *

Amamiya Residence – Afterschool

Ren was sitting on one couch while Makoto and Haru were sitting on the other. Irina and Xenovia were not here and Ren wanted to get to the bottom of this immediately so he didn't bother.

"How have guys been?" Ren said starting off the conversation in the awkward atmosphere.

Makoto and Haru looked at each other and looked uncomfortable.

"We have both been ok, well it has been a mess for the last month." Makoto answered politely.

"How are you doing Ren?" Haru asked trying to be uplifting.

Ren scratched the back of his head while Morgana climbed up on Ren's lap, "I have been fine though granted from your looks, you both have faced a similar set of circumstances to me."

Makoto narrowed her eyes in concern, "What happen Ren? Your not a devil I can sense that."

Ren revealed his Black Feathered Wing to the two.

"I now have the powers of my Ultimate Persona along with my own unique magic now." Ren said as he heard the gasp from the two.

"Ren…" Haru said in an obvious dishearten voice.

Ren shook his head as he retracted his wing, "Don't worry in fact it makes a lot of things more convenient including cooking among other things. What I am worried about is your own powers."

Makoto looked towards Haru, who gave a nod of approval, and then motioned for the two to follow outside the front door.

As both Haru and Ren were looking onto the grass where Makoto was a motorcycle appeared out of a portal. The motorcycle was had the armor of Makoto's Ultimate Persona's armor but had designs similar to her Initial Persona.

"I can summon this motorcycle out of either a small blast of fire or a portal like this. It allows for me to easily control my music along with being able to drive on all surfaces even on water and air." Makoto explained before letting the motorcycle disappear to flurry of multicolored flames.

"Haru your turn." Makoto said as she walked towards the two.

Haru nodded and walked passed Makoto giving each other a high five. Haru took a deep breath and grabbed her weapon from underneath the cloth hiding it. It was a double sided axe and Haru threw it high in the air. Haru let the axe fall and then her hand was pointed turned towards the axe as it was speeding in descent. The axe stopped midair and then Haru pointed her other hand towards the grass and the grass began to grow faster. Haru then used the axe to cut the grass and return her axe back to the cloth on her back.

"I have telekinesis and biokinesis. I guess that fits my love for gardening and my Persona." Haru said awkawardly.

Haru walked up to Ren and Makoto. Ren made the decision to make sure everything went better, he hugged the two girls in a group hug and the two felt a warm comforting feeling from Ren that felt kind and trusting.

Ren felt a connection reinforce itself between the three and then after a minute they let go and Ren motioned for them to come inside so they begin talking about what happen for the past few months.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as a result of me being bored I have an Omake for you guys to read and also if you check my previous chapter you can find that I added a list of Omakes I am planning to do with my chapters in the future.**

**Omake: Ren's Movie Month Bonanza**

**August – 20XX**

Ren was prepared to do it. A challenge that would make him understand the meaning of determination. YES IT WAS A LITERAL MONTH OF MOVIES AND HE WOULD ONLY STOP TILL HE DROPPED!

Here is the list of movies and resulting feelings Ren felt:

8/1: Exterminator: Ren never thought bugs would travel through time - Enlightening

8/2: Jones Ohio and the Final Crusade: Ren had learned never to mess with Arc of the Covanent – Enlightening

8/3: Ghosting Away: Never trust good food - Enlightening

8/4: Spiritbuster: Hama worked better than machines faster – Efficient

8/5: Rain in Song: Nice music and quite charming - Cool

8/6: Gump Forest: the Shrimpining: War to Cooking impressive - Efficient

8/7: ET: Extra Terrifying: Aliens combined with horror - Gutsy

8/8: The Legend of Alucard: Vampires never had two guns - Gutsy

8/9: Saving Captain Brian: War was never pleasant - Efficient

8/10: John Woodcutter's: A Thing: Transforming alien that eats humans - Enlightening

8/11: The Gleaming: Psychopaths galore - Gutsy

8/12: Protectors of the Galaxy: Flying mercenaries is obviously better than space invaders - Cool

8/13: The Good, The Bad and the Stupid: We laugh in amusement - Cool

8/14: The Grid: When your Joker of the Phantom Thieves you know how to dodge bullets again - Enlightening

8/15: The King of Rings: Never trust a ring that has voices - Efficient

8/16: Mesozoic Park: Dinosaurs not Scary Monster - Enlightening

8/17: Sword Runner: Got to love those robots - Heartwarming

8/18: The Mafia Boss: Classic Italians and their Tommy Guns - Gutsy

8/19: So after to the Future: Funny though it proves the UFOs exist - Cool

8/20: Teeth: Jaw's Junior: Shark documentary about young shark being taught to hunt - Heartwarming

8/21: The Cake Night: Comedy on a serious character - Heartwarming

8/22: The Gigantic: Bigger and more tragic - Cool

8/23: Mission Improbable: I never knew that there was more math in spy movies - Enlightening

8/24: Universe's Guide to Hitchhiking: INFINITE MATH! - Enlightening

8/25: He Can Talk To Fish!: Yes I did that joke… - Cool

8/26: Insane Wealthy Asians: Intelligent in Math for managing all those zeros – Enlightening

8/27: Speedy and Angry: Road Rage is not good kids - Gutsy

8/28: Doctor Weird: Magic Chants are too long anyway - Efficient

8/29: Bugjuice: Just weird and made Ren question his sanity now - Cool

8/30: The Starving Game: Dumb Unfolds: Humorous death battle yay! - Efficient

8/31: Monty Anaconda and the Holy Hand Grenade: It never gets old – ALL STATS UP!

Ren was exhausted but felt a sense of fulfillment and vowed never to do this again as he realized that he needed to take a bath and that his time for movies was finished…

Until Persona 6 :^)

**List of Omakes if you don't check:**

**Explosion Experiments**

**Explosion Experiments Part 2 – Ice**

**Explosion Experiments Part 3 – Wind**

**Explosion Experiments Part 4 – Lightning**

**Explosion Experiments Part 5 – Nuclear**

**Explosion Experiments Part 6 – Psychic**

**Explosion Experiments Part 7 – Bless**

**Explosion Experiments Part 8 – Curse**

**Explosion Experiments Finale – ALMIGHTY**

**Aike's Adventures**

**Aika's Adventures Part 3 – Phoenix meet GIANT FIST! (Master Hand and God's Fist Combine)**

**Aika's Adventures Part 4 – Exploring hell and meeting the hardest boss in Digital Devil Saga 1**

**Aika's Adventures Part 5 – That is not a sword, THIS IS A SWORD! **

**Aika's Adventures Part 6 – The Star of God – BEHOLD THE MORNING STAR!**

**Aika's Adventures Part 7 – You think stopping time works when I manipulate space.**

**Aika's Adventures Part 8 – Training means nothing when you have Personas that are level 99 using Gallows**

**Ren is unique**

**Ren uses knives, which makes it seem like time has stop but it was SPACE!**

**Ren's addiction to bad food**

**Ren is master of all and master at Zero**

**Ren has uncomfortable habit of ripping the faces off stray devils when ambushing them**

**Crossover Humor References**

**Faunus Akira meets Fallen Angel Ren**

**Jojo meets Persona in sudden crossover**

**The Throne of Heroes refers to Ren as a hated exception**

**Ren knows that Kingdom Hearts a little to well…**

**Ren, you know it is not appropriate to bring a non-Sega/ATLUS character into another story – Hence Kirby**

**Ren, why is your mother an Umbra Witch?**

**Ren you are not a ninja… Phantom Thief remember?**

**Ren having Personas doesn't mean you crossover into YUGIOH!**


End file.
